Disater Brings Us Together
by Trulie Hope
Summary: In just one night Sakuras life was torn apart. A dangerous new enemy threatens Sakura in a way that is more deadly than magic; Can Sakura and Syaoran make it?, or will one person pull then apart forever?S+S- or is it? Finally, chtp. 18- THE END!!!
1. Why Sakura?

Hey all!! Well, this is something I had posted, but took down. And now its back again… I think I can make something out of it, even thought it seems pretty dark for now…  
  
*Just a little note, Syaoran's been gone for five years, they did admit their feelings before they left, but something's changed w/ Syaoran. He's been really cold to Sakura for some reason (read to find out…) and yea, pretty much up to date.*  
  
***DISCLAIMER***  
  
Its too late for this… Don't own CCS, never have, never will. -sob sob-  
  
******************  
  
Disaster Brings Us Together  
  
By: Trulie Hope  
  
Chapter One  
  
Sakura, what kind of mess did you get yourself into this time? Wondered the tall, messy haired youth as he looked down on the figure lying limply in his arms. He was angry; angry at himself for not being there to help her, angry because he still cared. Didn't the training do anything. He demanded of himself. It was painful to think that his years of hard work and sacrifices had been for nothing…  
  
He shifted the burden to his right arm, opened the door, and closed it with a slam. This is all your fault. He told her silently, If it wasn't for you, none of this would have happened. I would have the cards by now and be back in China as the leader of the Li clan; not here on some stupid mission to prove where my loyalties lies. Damn-it Sakura, what did you do to me?!  
  
She was still unconscious, the picture of innocence. Syaoran had been walking home through Penguin Park when he found her. It looked like Sakura was asleep on the park bench, but the second he saw her, he knew something was wrong. It was very unlike her to just fall asleep somewhere, especially when it was snowing; plus her appearance was ruffled and the bruises on her face spoke for themselves. Part of his mind, the part that had been present during his training, told him to leave her there, but he couldn't bring himself to complete the act.  
  
Why is beyond me. Syaoran thought angrily. He glanced down at her again and felt a sudden rush of disgust. What would have happened to her had he not been there all those times? She'd be dead, that was for sure…  
  
He dropped her to the bed in a not at all manner gentle manner and glared down at her. The resentment didn't last long, however. With a sigh, Syaoran pulled the covers up over her. Thoughts of concern for her and as well as other thoughts, ones that were harder to explain and place, filled his head. In order to escape the thoughts, he left the room and closed the door behind himself.  
  
When the same ideas came floating back to his mind, he picked up his sword and began his extensive workout, desperate for something to take his mind of *her*.  
  
Hours later, he changed his sword back into the pendent and wiped the sweat from his face with the back of the sleeve. From the sink he got a tall glass water and stood drinking it until the sound of a door opening made him turn. He looked over and saw Sakura standing in the doorway.  
  
"L…Li-san, what am I doing here?" She wondered quietly, a sleepy look on her face.  
  
"I found you unconscious in the park, Kinomoto. What happened?"  
  
Sakura's face went pale and she started shaking, "N..nothing Li-san. I… I feel asleep… and…"  
  
He knew she was lying, and wanted to press the subject, but he decided not to, since it would go against everything he learned during his training.  
  
"Well thank-you for every thing Li-san, but I need to start heading home. Onii-chan will be worried…" Something was definitely wrong; Sakura wasn't her normal, cheery self. Syaoran wanted to questioned her, but didn't. "I'll see you tomorrow at school, Li-san." She continued with a weak smile.  
  
He nodded and just happened to look out the kitchen window, which was half-way buried under the snow. "Sorry, but I don't think you can Kinomoto. I think we're snowed in."  
  
"We're… what?" She asked weakly, her face paling even more.  
  
"Snowed in. At least until the morning, I think."  
  
"Oh." Was her reply. Silence followed and then she asked hesitantly, "Would it be all right if I called Tomoyo-chan?"  
  
He shrugged in his 'I could care less' manner. "Go ahead, there's a phone in the bedroom."  
  
"Thank-you Li-san, I'll only be a minute." She promised and disappeared into the room.  
  
*** Sakura's POV ***  
  
"Moushi Moushi, this is Tomoyo. Who is this?"  
  
Sakura was so thankful to hear her best friends voice that she nearly sighed in relief. "Tomoyo-chan, its me, Sakura."  
  
"Hi Sakura-chan!" She greeted cheerfully, "Guess what? I just made the most kawaii dress that I want you to try on and… Sakura-chan, what's wrong, are you crying?"  
  
She was and she admitted it to her friend.  
  
"Why? Sakura, what happened? Where are you?"  
  
"At Li-san's house."  
  
Tomoyo was stunned, "What? Why are you over there. What happened?!"  
  
"I… I'm not sure but Li-san said he found me unconscious in the park, so he brought me here."  
  
"Sakura-chan, you're scaring me. Do you know what happened?"  
  
"I have an idea…" she let the sentence trail off. When her friend made no reply, she continued. "I… I remember this guy… but I… I can't… I think that… he…"  
  
Tomoyo gasped, "Sakura-chan, what are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying that I think he… he…" she couldn't finish the sentence, thinking about it hurt too much.  
  
"Oh god… Sakura-chan are saying you think this guy… you think he raped you?"  
  
She had said it. Sakura nodded, although she knew her friend couldn't see the gesture. Memories of what had happened were floating back and she was *certain* that was what happened.  
  
"Y… yes Tomoyo-chan. I … he…. I remember now… I remember and…" Sakura started sobbing and her friend did the best she could to comfort her over the phone.  
  
"Okay, Sakura, I'm going to call my driver right now. I'll be over there in a few minutes, okay, and then we'll take you to a doctor to make sure you're okay…"  
  
"You can't. Look outside your window…" Sakura replied mournfully.  
  
"I… Sakura-chan… does Li-kun know?"  
  
"No… Tomoyo-chan. I don't want to… h…he scares me now, Tomoyo-chan."  
  
"Did he do something to you…"  
  
"Oh no, not like that Tomoyo-chan!" She exclaimed. "Just the way he acts… his attitude… just like when he was ten, only worse…"  
  
"Sakura-chan, I don't know what to say…"  
  
"I know Tomoyo-chan… I'm not… I'm just saying…"  
  
They talked for a few minutes more, then Sakura decided she should hang up. Tomoyo agreed and left her with instructions to go right to sleep.  
  
Sakura laid down on the bed and attempted to follow her friends instructions, but sleep wouldn't come.  
  
*** Syaoran ***  
  
-Ring!!! Ring!!!-  
  
Syaoran glared at the phone. Who was insane enough to be calling at 10:30 PM?  
  
"This is Li Syaoran." He answer drowsily.  
  
"Li-kun, this is Tomoyo." Came the feminine voice on the other side of the line.  
  
"Daidouji, are you crazy? It's almost eleven."  
  
"I was just talking with Sakura-chan, I think there's something you need to know."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Do you know what happened to her?"  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"She told me."  
  
"What? Is it bad?" He demanded, unable to keep the concern from her voice.  
  
"I think so." She replied in a dry, "Li-kun, so told me she was raped."  
  
"WHAT!!" Syaoran screamed as he started to panic. He felt horrible, how could he have ever been mad at her in the first place? What hadn't she told him if she had known? Who the hell had done this to her? Whoever it was, he knew for sure that he would hunt them down and personally make them pay. But what about Sakura? Was she hurt? Of course she was hurt, how could she not be hurt? Syaoran was concerned for her deeply, and no amount of training could change that fact.  
  
"She didn't want to tell you." Tomoyo continued softly, "She said she was afraid of you the way you acted towards her." He felt a pang of guilt, "But I thought you should know. Li-kun, will you please do one thing for me?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I don't know what you're thinking, or why you've been acting the way towards her that you have been; that's your business. But please Li-kun, just for tonight… I'm not asking you to act the way you used to act when you two were together, but she really needs a friend. And since I can't be there could you…"  
  
"What are you asking, Dabajou ?" Syaoran wanted to know, even though he already knew he would agree.  
  
"Just be nice to her tonight, Li-kun, will you do that please?"  
  
"I will."  
  
Tomoyo sighed in relief, "Thank-you Li-kun."  
  
He nodded, said good-bye, walked to the bed-room, knocked on the door and called, "Kin… Sakura-san, can I come in?"  
  
"All right Li-san." Came the weak reply.  
  
He opened the door and walked in. Sakura was sitting on the bed, tears running silently down her face. "Sakura-san, I was just talking to Dabajou." He started awkwardly.  
  
She looked up "Did she t…tell you?"  
  
He nodded and sat down awkwardly on the side of the bed, "Yes, she did."  
  
Syaoran was silent, examining her once again. How could he have missed the hurt in her eyes when she first came out? Why hadn't he sensed something was wrong before? He aura was different, that was for sure. And the biggest question; why would someone want to do this Sakura? Who the hell would want to cause so much pain for someone so innocent.  
  
What was he supposed to say to her? He wanted so much to be able to make it all better for her, but he knew that would be impossible. They hadn't been as close as they had been before he left, in fact they hadn't really been friends. This was all Syaoran's fault, and he knew it. Maybe if he hadn't acted the way he did when he came back to Tomeda…  
  
"Sakura, I… I'm sorry this had to happen, t..to you." He said softly, not knowing what else to tell her.  
  
She attempted a small smile, but it was twisted and shaking. "It's not your fault Li-san." She said just as softly, "You weren't there, you didn't do…" Her voice faded off and she didn't finish the sentence.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Syaoran wondered, although he already knew her answer.  
  
Sakura shook her head feircly, "No."  
  
"Is that no in general or just no to me?" He wondered dryly. He was angry with himself, not her.  
  
She looked down at the bed spread and didn't say anything.  
  
"Daidouji told me you were scared of me."  
  
Still she said nothing.  
  
His heart ached as he looked at her. Syaoran hated seeing her sad and in pain, and the worst thing about it was there was nothing he could do, or almost nothing. With a deep breath, Li Syaoran did the one thing he had been forbidden to do even since his training began; he told another person about his feelings.  
  
"Sakura, I feel horrible… the way I've treated you in the past days that I've been back… and w…what happened. I can't help you and it makes me feels so… I don't know Sakura."  
  
"Li-kun, what are you saying?" She wondered. The switch from san to kun made him happy, maybe he still had a chance…  
  
  
  
**********  
  
Sorry I had to end it there, I know what's gonna happen next, but I wanted to get it posted. Is it confusing? If so, many sorries, I didn't mean for it to be!!! R+R plz, gives me encouragement! Plus send me NE ideas you have pretty please 'cause I haven't really worked it out much beyond here… Flames welcome!! pikogio@yahoo.com if you're like me and the review button doesn't work = ~Trulie H. 


	2. pinkie promises and bad dreams

OMG, yes, I'm back!! I've finally gotten over my illness!! Stupid doctors, they still don't know what's wrong with me. Can you believe those quacks? The poked me with needles and injected me with dye for absolutely no reason. And the worst part I have to go through it again in two days. *sigh*  
  
Good, I feel better now that I've done my complaining for the day. Well, I am sorry I haven't updated in such a long, long while. I hope to break this horrible habit that I've developed starting very soon.  
  
Here's chapter two for your enjoyment. Comments, suggestions, and flames are all welcome. (I've been wanting to have a barbecue he he…) Make sure to check out my other stories!!!  
  
***DISCLAIMER*** Sheesh, I barley have time to do my homework; you people think I have time to manage an anime company? Yea, dream on. There just aren't enough hours in the day. (But if Clamp wanted to pass them on to me, I'd be happy to quite school- TAKE THAT EVIL SPANISH TEAHCER!! HA HA HA!)  
  
*Ahem* I'm fine, really.  
  
Trulie's Friend: Sure, just keep telling yourself that.  
  
Trulie: Shut up and leave me alone!! Don't you have news anchors to watch?!  
  
Friend: That's right, it's time for the five o'clock weather report! They have a really cute new anchor!!!  
  
Trulie: *sweat drop* And you think I'm weird….  
  
  
  
And now, without further delay, on with the story!!  
  
  
  
"Sakura, I feel horrible… the way I've treated you in the past days that I've been back… and w…what happened. I can't help you and it makes me feels so… I don't know Sakura."  
  
"Li-kun, what are you saying?" She wondered. The switch from san to kun made him happy, maybe he still had a chance…  
  
******************  
  
Syaoran sighed, it was now or never. Hopefully she would be able to forgive him for everything and let him help her through this…  
  
"Sakura, my clan doesn't exactly like you, because you have the cards, and they didn't approve of the relationship we had at all. When I went back, the elders demanded that I break off any contact with you and end our relationship. They threatened me with the my future position as leader; That was the most important thing to me at the time." He admitted in a sad tone, "So I agreed. They put me through a vigorous session that basically enforced my future training. I thought… the entire time I thought of you, but I told myself I didn't care."  
  
I was so stupid to do something like that, and now I've lost her. Maybe not as a friend though.  
  
"I was so dense that I couldn't figure out why I was feeling so empty. I remember laying awake at night and there was this pain just gnawing away inside of me, a constant pain that would never go away. When I told the clan elders, they said it was from stress. But they were wrong; it was because I wasn't with you." He stopped talking and everything was silent save the humming of the lights. (AN: don't cha hate that noise?) "I know it's no excuse for the way I've treated you and I'm not trying to make it into one. I'm so sorry for the way I've acted; I don't deserve to be forgiven. But please, just know that I regret everything I've done."  
  
"Li… Syaoran-kun…" He looked up, shocked at hearing his first name. Sakura was smiling at him, a little faintly, but still it was a smile, "You're wrong, you do deserve to be forgiven, everyone does. So Syaoran- kun, I forgive you and I hope that we can be friends again."  
  
"W…what?" He demanded, stunned.  
  
Her small smile grew and she held out right hand, extending her pinkie, "Friends?"  
  
Heisting, he linked his pinkie with hers in their childhood promise. Then he did something he hadn't done in the longest time; he smiled. "Friends."  
  
"I'm so glad you told me, Syaoran-kun. I thought I had done something that made you hate me."  
  
"I never hated you." He assured her.  
  
Sakura nodded, "I'm so glad that's true." Then, she reached across the bed and gave him a quick hug. It wasn't until now that he realize how much he had missed her; Her smile, her touch, the way she always seemed so happy. He had hurt her, but he had no idea how much until now. And she had forgiven him. That just proved what an amazing person was. Amazing, sweet, and innocent, there just weren't enough words to describe her and her…  
  
Baka! Baka! Baka!! He was such an idiot! He had been troubling Sakura with his stupid problems when she was currently going through something much worse. How could he be stupid enough to forget about what had just happened. I just can't do anything right.  
  
"Sakura, I'm so sorry."  
  
"For what?" She wondered, her eyes questioning.  
  
"For… I forgot about… I can't believe… I was troubling you with my stupid story before even making sure you were okay…"  
  
Her face fell at the mention of *that*. "It's okay Syaoran-kun. Thank-you for taking my mind off… it; and for giving me a friend."  
  
Syaoran took a seat on the bed, "Sakura, you need to tell me what happened." He fought to keep the angry tone from his voice because he knew it would just upset her. Once I find out who did this they'll wish they never set eyes on my Sakura…  
  
Tears shimmered in her eyes and a terrified look passed over her face, "Syaoran-kun, I can't. Not yet. I don't want to think about it if I can help it…"  
  
"That won't make it go away." He pointed out.  
  
"I know. But please Syaoran-kun, understand. I'm not ready to talk…"  
  
He sighed in defeat. On the other hand, he really couldn't blame her. "Do you want anything?"  
  
"No, thank-you." She replied, shaking her head.  
  
"Then maybe you should try to get some sleep." He suggested.  
  
Sakura nodded, "Hai. Goodnight Syaoran-kun."  
  
"Goodnight Sakura." He replied, walking to the bedroom door and shutting it behind him. For the first time in years, he felt complete again. He had Sakura back. Now he had to find the person who had hurt her so much and make them pay…  
  
***********  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No! Go away, don't touch me!"  
  
But the man wasn't listening, he kept walking closer and closer, backing her into a wall.  
  
"Leave me alone, please!" She sobbed, sinking into the corner and folding herself into a ball. The man only smirked and ran a hand across her shoulder…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"No! Leave me alone!" Sakura screamed, breathing hard. She sat in bed, covered in sweet. But it wasn't her bed, it was someone else's. Where was she?  
  
A light switched on in the hall and the door opened; she froze. "Sakura, what happened?!" Demanded Syaoran, flipping on the bedroom light.  
  
Sakura relaxed a small bit. She wasn't in danger; she was at Syaoran's apartment, she was safe, for now. But her nightmare… the images were so real, like it was happening all over again. Unwillingly, tears began pouring down her face and soon she collapsed into near hysteric sobbing.  
  
"Sakura, what…" He wondered, concern written all over his face. Hesitantly, he sat next to her and put his arms around her, holding her protectively but not too tight. He hoped it was the right thing to do and wouldn't make her uncomfortable in any way.  
  
"It was so real, I thought it was happening all over again!" She exclaimed between sobs, wrapping her arms around his back and clinging to him like nothing else mattered. "I thought, it was like, I could see everything and feel him… Syaoran, I was so afraid so…"  
  
"Shh, it was a dream, Sakura." He said in a soothing tone, stroking her hair gently. "It's okay, nothing bad will ever happen again. I'll protect you…" Like you protected her from this? A portion of his mind smirked (AN: poor Syaoran, I always make him hear voices inside his head…). Syaoran pushed the thought away, he had no time for it now.  
  
Syaoran held her, rocking her back and forth like a child, until finally her tears began to subside. Sakura pulled back and rubbed her eyes, which were red and swollen.  
  
"Do you feel a little better?" He wondered tentatively. It broke his heart to see her this way and he swore again to make that person pay and pay dearly.  
  
She nodded, "Thank-you for staying with me, Syaoran-kun."  
  
"Of course." He felt awkward and decided it was probably time to leave the room. "Good-night Sakura."  
  
At those words, her face took on a panicked expression. "Please don't leave." She begged, catching hold of his hand. He turned around and looked down at her expectantly.  
  
Sakura blushed and let go of her hand. "I'm sorry, I just… Would you stay with me for a little while? I think that if you're here, I won't have any… dreams." She shuddered.  
  
Anything for you. "I will, if it will make you feel safer."  
  
"Thank-you Syaoran-kun." She laid down in bed once more and Syaoran pulled a chair over towards the bed. Five minutes later, Sakura sat up in bed. "I'm sorry Syaoran-kun, I can't get back to sleep."  
  
"Maybe watching something on t.v. would make you tired." He suggested. She agreed that it might work and the two headed for the living room. The couch (where Syaoran had been sleeping) was a tangle of blankets and sheets. He pulled them from the furniture, handing one to Sakura and tossing all the others into the corner. Clicking on the television, he gave the remote to her and headed for the kitchen.  
  
Minutes later he returned with a mug of warm tea and presented it to Sakura, who was wrapped in a blanket.  
  
She took the cup with a smile and word of thanks; Syaoran sat next to her on the couch. Some old movie was on. It was American made, having something to do with gangsters and the Mafia. Syaoran became so caught up in the plot that he didn't notice when Sakura leaned onto him and eventually fell asleep.  
  
By the time the show ended, he was tired. Stifling a yawn, he clicked off the t.v. and looked around, his face turning ten shades of red when he saw Sakura, her head in his lap, asleep. The right thing, he knew, would be to wake her up. But then, she might not get back to sleep. I'll let her rest a little longer, then take her back to her bed. He decided, compromising between his two impulses.  
  
However, Syaoran was more tired than he thought, and soon drifted off to sleep.  
  
*************  
  
The second Tomoyo awoke the next morning, she rushed to her window. The snow had stopped and the snow plow had cleared the streets, allowing vehicles to pass through. Her mind filled with thoughts of concern for her best friend, she dressed with all the speed she could muster and rushed downstairs. The driver of the limousine was waiting from her in the lobby and soon Tomoyo was in the vehicle and speed towards Li's apartment. Rushing to the door, she tried to turn the handle but found it locked. When pounding and ringing the doorbell merited no answer, ran around into the garden and peeped into one of the kitchen windows.  
  
A smile lit her face and she strangled an exclaimed of 'kawaii' as she took another look. What she saw was two Card Captors, asleep on the couch in each other's arms.  
  
From her pocket the dark hair girl removed a cell phone and dialed a number.  
  
*************  
  
-Bring Bring- Syaoran stirred from his sleep, hearing the ringing of the phone in the distance. Opening one eye, than the other he groaned. His muscles were sore and cramped, why had he fallen asleep on the couch? Syaoran's gaze strayed to Sakura, still sleeping peacefully with her head in his lap. A slight blush crept into his face but he smiled just the same.  
  
-Bring Bring!-  
  
"I'm coming, hold on." He muttered, gently lifting up her head so he could stand and setting it back down on a pillow. Syaoran walked to the phone and picked it up, "Li Syaoran."  
  
"Konichiwa (AN: spelling?) Li-kun!" Exclaimed a cheerful voice.  
  
"Daidouji?" (AN: Gomen Jayni '= I swear, I wanna kill whoever invented their names)  
  
"Hai. I was just calling to see how Sakura-chan was holding out."  
  
Syaoran flushed, "She's doing okay, I guess."  
  
A giggle could be hear over the phone. "I think she's better than okay. Would you unlock your door so I could come in please, Li-kun?"  
  
"Where are you?" He demanded, feeling a tingle in his spine like someone was watching him.  
  
"Look out the window to your right." He did and saw Tomoyo waving at him."  
  
" WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUTSIDE MY WINDOW DAIDOUJI?!!" He demanded.  
  
"Shush or you'll wake Sakura-chan." She scolded. "I came to get her, like I promised I would. Will you open the door now? It's cold out here."  
  
"Hai." Syaoran hung up the phone and walked to the door. He debated whether or not he should open the door; that girl could be as evil as that ^^^ When she wanted to be. Well, she was Sakura's best friend and he knew that she only had the best in mind for her best friend.  
  
He opened the door for Tomoyo and closed it behind her.  
  
"I see you two made up." She observed happily.  
  
Syaoran was a little annoyed with her cheery attitude. "Yes, but that doesn't mean nothing happened to Sakura last night."  
  
The dark haired girl sobered immediately. "I know, that's why I came to get her, I made an appointment with a doctor. It think its a good idea she gets looked at." He nodded in agreement.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan, what are you doing here?" Sakura wondered drowsily, sitting up and stretching.  
  
Tomoyo ran to her friend and hugged her, "How are you doing, Sakura-chan?" She wondered anxiously.  
  
The same dark look she had last night passed over her face at the mention of that. "I think I'll be okay, Tomoyo-chan."  
  
She nodded, "But you still need to see a doctor. Come on, I made an appointment for you last night. We need to go if we don't want to be late."  
  
"Hai." She responded, getting to her feet. "Bye Syaoran-kun, and thank- you." She gave him a quick huge a small smile.  
  
"You're welcome." He replied, feeling a little dazed.  
  
"I'll call you after we get back." Tomoyo whispered as she walked by him, pushing Sakura out the door in front of her. "Hopefully…" She shook her head, not wanting to continue.  
  
"Yea, hopefully." Syaoran muttered, waving after the two girls as the got into the limo and sped off.  
  
*************  
  
Sorry to end it there, but it's 7:00 and if I don't get started on my homework for tomorrow I won't get if finished!! Insane teachers, who do they think they are assigning thirty page essays that are due on Tuesdays. *incomprehensible grumbling* Oh well, I'll get back one day. FIGHT THE SYSTEM!!!!!  
  
Friend: Oh boy, there she goes again.  
  
Trulie: *glares* I thought you were watching the news.  
  
Friend: He wasn't on tonight, so I didn't bother. *shrugs*  
  
Trulie: hopeless.  
  
Friend: -to readers- You know, Trulie isn't her real name.  
  
Trulie: I think they know that already.  
  
Friend: Oh yea, this story is freaky. What the heck is Card Captor Sakura?  
  
Trulie: *forces herself to take deep breath* A t.v. show.  
  
Friend: you mean a cartoon  
  
Trulie: IT'S CALLED ANIME!!!  
  
He He, sure. I'm feeling quite hyper tonight. (Friend: Sure right you are Trulie: Aw, go watch the weather) Well, please comment. I've figured out how I'm going to end this and I can't believe how horribly evil I am. *shrugs* oh well, a story is a story. Laters all ~ Trulie H. (pikogio@yahoo.com) 


	3. Cousin Ping

HI! Don't really have much to say; Read and review if you want me to continue writing this! Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter! This one's nice and long and exciting (I think). Hope u's all like!   
  
****DISCLAIMER*** DON"T OWN IT  
Once again, little box thing equals the ... !!!  
  
  
Syaoran nervously paced his apartment, looking periodically from the door to the phone and back to the door. Why hadn't anyone called yet? He was worried sick about Sakura, what if something had happened that he didn't know about? What if…? No, don't even think about that.   
It's only been ten minutes since they left, baka, that's why you haven't heard. They're probably still in the waiting room. He sighed, knowing that was true; but it still didn't make him any less tense. If I don't stop with the pacing soon I'm going to ware a whole through my carpet. Syaoran thought wryly. They probably won't even be seeing her for another half an hour, and then who knows how long till she comes out. Baka doctors, don't they understand how… Oh, never mind.   
He continued pacing for a few minutes more before he couldn't spend his entire day like this. A walk; it would help me think and get rid of some of this nervous energy. But the thought of not being here, just in case Tomoyo or Sakura happened to call, wasn't at al pleasing. I do have that cell phone. He reminded himself, jogging to the bedroom to pull out the machine from under piles other useless junk. Finding it, he checked the batteries, nodding in approval when it still worked.   
So Syaoran headed out the door and into the brisk winter air. There were still drifts of snow covering the side walk, but the cold didn't bother him. He had been trained to endure the worst of the elements.  
Thoughts circled around his mind, mostly of the same topic; Sakura. His mind had been deprived of her for so long that it drank up every new image and memory of her gratefully. He recalled last night, how comfortable and right it had seemed to hold her, the joy he felt when she hugged him, the sorrow and fear in her eyes when she woke up from that bad dream…  
"Damn it, whoever did this to her will pay. I will kill them myself." He muttered to himself, "Once I find out who…"  
"Xiao Lang, what are you doing here in Japan?"  
Syaoran's head snapped up at the sound of that familiar voice. He examined the man standing before him and shook his head in belief when it turned out to be his eighteen year old cousin Ping (AN: yes, I was watching Mulan, so sure me.)   
"You know the clan sent me here." He replied, cringing when he thought about it, "Why are you here?"  
The burly Chinese youth smile, "It's a secret, can't tell."  
Of all his relatives, Ping was the one who had gotten as close to Syaoran as anyone in Hong Kong could get. When he was a younger, he had acted as an older brother and still was one of the only people Syaoran trusted completely.   
Just then, Syaoran's cell phone rang and he answer it quickly, "How is she?" He demanded.  
"Hello to you too Li-kun." Tomoyo chuckled.  
She was in a joking mood, that was probably a good thing. "Is she all right?" He demanded again.  
"All right, I don't know." She replied sadly, "If you're referring to the appointment then yes, all tests came back negative." She stressed the third word and he sighed in relief. "But I'm still worried about her. The doctors tried to talk to her, but she wouldn't say a word. How can we help her if we don't know what's wrong."  
"We know what's wrong, Daidouji." He pointed out.  
"I know but… Oh, you know what I mean."  
He nodded, then upon remembering that she couldn't hear him said, "Hai."  
"What I was meaning to ask is can you talk to her."  
"Me?!"  
"She really trusts you now Li-kun; I think you were always the one she could be the most open with."  
And then I ruined it all by running away.  
Tomoyo took the silence as a negative. "You have to at least try. Please Li-kun…"  
"I was going to say yes if you gave me a minute." He mumbled.   
"That's good because we're coming to your house right now. We should be there in a few minutes."  
That means I've gota get back… "Bye Li-kun, see you in a bit." And without another word the line went dead.  
Syaoran glanced from the phone in his hand to his cousin. "Do you want to come back to my apartment with me? My friends are coming to visit and they'd be really glad to meet you." And it would probably cheer Sakura up a bit…  
Ping smiled, "Sure, sounds like it'd be a good time."  
The cousins made it back to the Syaoran's apartment with time to spare, so they launched into an involving discussion about marital arts, which was interrupted by the door bell.   
"That's probably them."   
He walked to the door and opened it, revealing Tomoyo and Sakura. "Hello again, Syaoran-kun." Sakura greeted him, giving him a small but genuine smile and a hug, which surprised him. Tomoyo didn't squeal 'kawaii' as was expected, but stood there with a sad look on her face.   
"How did everything go, Sakura-chan?" He wondered, although he already knew.  
"Normal, no… complications…" (AN: Hope you all get what 'complications' I'm talking about… if not e-mail me and I'll explain.)  
So she had been dreading it too… It looked like Sakura wasn't as naïve as they all suspected… He could have killed himself for that thought when the double meaning became apparent.  
"I'm glad." He replied earnestly, escorting her inside. "I have someone I want both of you to meet; my cousin Ping."  
Sakura looked up at him questioningly. It was working, he observed. This temporary distraction was making her forget… "I didn't know you had any other cousins besides Meilyn."  
"I do, Ping has been like a brother to me."  
"That's so touching Xiao Lang." Ping joked, as they entered the room, he stood up and looked at the two girls, preparing to bow (AN: is bow spelled the same was as bow, like as in tying a bow in a ribbon? I just confused myself…)  
Sakura froze completely, eyes locked on Ping.   
"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Tomoyo wondered with concern.  
She began shaking furiously and her lip began to tremble, green eyes wide with obvious fear.   
"Sakura?" Syaoran demanding, but still she didn't reply. "Sakura, say…" She twirled around with amazing speed and made as if to bolt away, but Syaoran caught her and held her firmly against her chest.  
Her eyes were squeezed shut, tears running from the corners of her eyes.   
It pained Syaoran to see her like this, and he knew what it was all about. Damn whoever did this to her; would his Sakura ever be the same?  
  
**************  
  
  
Okay, that's the end of the chapter but I'm not done writing, that was just a really great place to stop. Any guess as to why Sakura broke down like that? Find out in the next chapter!   
  
  
J/K!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SERIOUSLY, I'M NOT THAT CRUEL!!!  
  
Sakura saw him as soon as she walked into the room. His voice had sounded deadly familiar, but she convinced herself that it wasn't him it was Syaoran's older cousin. Would Syaoran really let someone who had done something like that to her into his home? The answer was no, he most defiantly wouldn't.  
But the second his eyes meet hers, the same black eyes the had bored into hers just last night, making her feel empty and dirty and worthless, she knew and was terrified. It was him, how could this be happening?   
Sakura knew the right thing to do would be to fight back, call upon her cards and destroy that evil man right where he stood. But she could do nothing but shake. Horrible memories rushing through her mind, blinding her with images she would just as soon forget.   
His black eyes were mocking, bragging. He remembered, how could he not, and he was proud.  
Run, run run run run run!!! Was the only command comprehensible to her brain and she dashed to complete it, turning and taking a step.  
A pair of arms caught her around the waist and she wanted to scream. Her captor pulled her to his chest and she relaxed; it was Syaoran, she could tell by aura. But at the same time she felt another aura, a new one, eerily similar to Syaoran's but different all the same. It was Ping. He possessed magic.   
Oh God, how was that possible? What if it happened again? He had magic that he could use against her, and now, now… More images. She cringed and turned her mind over to the hysterics that were threatening.   
  
***********  
  
"Li-kun, what's happening to her?" Tomoyo demanded in a shrill voice, watching her friend sob helpless and shake uncontrollably.  
"I don't know." He admitted, tightening his hold on her, stroking her hair, talking softly to her, trying to do anything that might calm her down.   
"Xiao Lang?" Ping's voice drifted over Sakura's sobbing, "Is she going to be all right."  
"She's been going through a hard time…" Syaoran said slowly, not knowing if he should be telling his cousin what was really going on.  
"I'm going to take her to your bedroom Li-kun, okay?" Wondered Tomoyo quietly. He nodded and handed the shaking form of Sakura over to her. The two girls went down the hallway and disappeared into the bedroom.  
  
***************  
  
"Tomoyo?" Sakura wondered between sobs. Syaoran was no longer holding her, so it must be…  
"Hai Sakura, you have to listen to me. Try to calm down, aright?"  
Calm down? Calm down?! The man who raped me is standing in the living room (AN: for those of you who didn't get it…) That only made her cry harder.  
"Oh Sakura…" Her best friend led her to the bedroom and helped her lye down on the bed. Tomoyo was silent for a little while, thinking. "I'll be right back Sakura-chan." She said softly, leaving her sobbing on the bed while she walked from the room.  
  
***************  
  
"Li-kun, do you have any sleep pills."  
"I do, why?"  
"Where are they?"  
"In the cupboard but why…"  
Tomoyo didn't wait for him to finished, she went to the specified place and got two white pills from the bottle. Filling a glass with water, she walked back towards the bedroom.  
Offering them to her still hysteric friend, she instructed, "Take these Sakura-chan, it will make you feel better."  
After much coaxing, Sakura complied and soon after she calmed down and eventually feel asleep.  
  
******************  
  
"I can't believe someone would do something like that to her." Ping muttered, "She seems like such a sweet girl."  
"She is." Syaoran replied, just having finished telling Sakura's tale. Tomoyo was walking from the bedroom, looking dejected but satisfied.  
"Daidouji, did you give Sakura…"  
She nodded, "Hai, I think she needed them."  
Normally, Syaoran wouldn't see it as right to drug a person, but if it helped Sakura calm down and rest… "Is she sleeping."  
"Hai."  
He sighed. My poor Sakura..  
  
*************(Note: it's late, I'm getting lazy, it's. Not much else happened that day, Sakura stayed drugged, Tomoyo went home (reluctantly) and Syaoran invited his cousin to stay the night since he had nowhere else to go.)  
  
Sakura awoke to darkness; she was in Syaoran's bed again, but why. She rolled over, trying to get back to sleep, but felt something that made her freeze. A hand ran across her face and down her cheek, stopping at her neckline.  
"You've had people terribly worried, Sakura." Purred a deep voice that made her shiver in fear.  
No… Please…  
"Are we cold, little cherry blossom? You're shaking."  
Go away. Leave me alone, please…  
She couldn't speak, couldn't yell, couldn't do anything but lay there froze.  
The man chuckled, "We still have negotiations to make, my Sakura. But not tonight. I think you've had enough excitement for one night." The hand was brushed back up the way it came and then was gone.  
"Good night Cherry Blossom, and sweat dreams." Ping chuckled, getting to his feet and walking back to the door.  
  
R+R if you want to continue!!! pikogio@yahoo.com 


	4. 'Fly away home'

That last chapter was something, huh? Wow, I kinda know what I'm gonna do next but I'm not exactly certain about the details. I know one thing is for certain, some of my readers who are very uh… passionate… about this story aren't going to be too fond of our little wolf in the near future. If I say anything else, it'll give it away… Any suggestions are welcome and appreciated!!  
  
***DISCLAIMER*** I DoNOT OWN CCS!!! If I did, there would be no such thing as the 'American Version' (which sucks very much…)  
  
  
  
The man chuckled, "We still have negotiations to make, my Sakura. But not tonight. I think you've had enough excitement for one night." The hand was brushed back up the way it came and then was gone.  
  
"Good night Cherry Blossom, and sweat dreams." Ping chuckled, getting to his feet and walking back to the door.  
  
*****************  
  
For the third time that morning, Syaoran peeped in on Sakura. She was still sleeping; how many pills had Tomoyo given her?! He wanted her awake so he could question her about what happened last night and make sure you're okay.  
  
"I know you're worried about her, Xiao Lang, but worrying won't help her any." Ping said, coming up behind him. "You're just stressing yourself out. She'll be fine."  
  
He felt anger build at that statement, "She is not fine." He said, turning around and stalking off towards the kitchen. Sighing, his cousin followed him.  
  
"Look, maybe you should take her to a shrink."  
  
"This has nothing to do with you!" Syaoran replied, giving him a glare. He was regretting ever telling Ping about Sakura…  
  
*************  
  
Sakura had been awake ever since late last night; shivering and crying silently. When morning came, Syaoran had come to check on her and she had pretended to be asleep, knowing that he was probably still there. Confirming her suspicions, she heard voices right outside her door, Syaoran and….  
  
He was still here, just waiting for her. For the first time in years, Syaoran's apartment was no longer safe.  
  
Quietly, Sakura got to her feet and walked to the window. Thankfully, it was already open. She slipped out side and pulled out the fly card, murmuring the incantation that would reveal her wand. When it appeared, she hit the fly card and whispered, "Fly card, fly me come." Small transparent wings appeared on her back and she was lifted gently into the air.  
  
**************  
  
"What the hell…" Syaoran felt a burst of magic tinted pink as if Sakura were using her cards. But that was impossible, she was still asleep, wasn't she?  
  
He ran to the bedroom and looked inside. The bed was deserted. His eyes strayed to the open window and he ran to it. Glancing up, he saw a small speck portrayed against the sky.  
  
Why did she do that? He wondered, walking quickly back to the living room and picking up the phone.  
  
****************  
  
"Fly card, return to your power confined." Sakura whispered. The wings disappeared from her back and the fly card appeared in her hand. With a heavy sigh, she walked up the front drive of her house and unlocked the door. She flinched at the emptiness of the place. Touya was at college in another part of the county and her father was touring Europe on a dig; no one there to great her but Kero.  
  
Strange, her guardian should have greeted her at the door, demanding to know where she had been, but he wasn't. On the counter she found a small note from Kero, explaining where he was. The explanation didn't make much sense; all she could read was 'pudding convention' and 'don't worry.'  
  
I guess it's better. Sakura thought. This way, he won't have to worry and I won't have to explain. But the thought of being all alone in her home didn't sit well with her. She felt unprotected, even after locking all doors and windows and closing all the blinds.  
  
Relax. She instructed, jumping as the house shifted, You're acting like a little girl. Making her way to the now dark living room, Sakura settled stiffly on the couch and turned on the television. She was just beginning to relax when a sharp ringing caused her to jump then go stiff.  
  
Just the phone… She thought, taking deep breaths, It's probably Syaoran-kun wondering where you are. Answer it or he'll be even more worried… But for some reason, she didn't want to talk to Syaoran. He would ask her questions about last night, undoubtedly. What could she tell him? I'm sorry for acting like that Syaoran-kun, but you're really close cousin was the one who raped me and I freaked out seeing him again… No, she couldn't tell him that. Syaoran would kill him on the spot, literally.  
  
Why am I so concerned for him, after what he did to me?!! Sakura demanded of herself, close to tears. No, I'm nor worried about him in the least; I'm worried about Syao-kun. He said he was like a brother to him… and all he's every had is his sisters, mother, and Meilyn. How would he feel if the person he looked up to… No, I can't tell him.  
  
-BRING- The phone rang for the fifth time and was picked up by answering machine. "Hi, you've reached the Kinomoto residence." Sakura's recorded voice chirped happily. "Sorry, but we're not here, so please leave a message and we'll call you back!" The machine beeped in a cheery tone, followed by a longer beep, and the message began to record.  
  
"Hello, Sakura-chan? Are you there? Please pick up! Sakura!!" Syaoran's voice sounded pleading and worried. He sighed, "This is Syaoran, please call me back Sakura, I'm worried about you." A click and the message ended.  
  
Sakura kept starring at the beeping number one of the machine. She didn't want to worry Syaoran, maybe she should call him back… No, she wouldn't.  
  
***************  
  
"Damn answering machine!" Syaoran cursed, slamming the phone back on the rack for the what seemed liked the millionth time. For the past half hour he had been calling Sakura's house, but she either wasn't there or wasn't answering…  
  
What if something happened to her? He could think of hundreds of possibilities, each one worse than the next. That man is still out there, who ever he is, and what if…  
  
He reached for the phone, deciding to try again.  
  
It rang as he reached for it.  
  
"Hello?!" he asked, praying he's hear Sakura's soft voice…  
  
"Xiao Lang, I've been trying to get a hold of you all morning." The voice on the other line was feminine, but it was cold and hard; like steel.  
  
"Mother?"  
  
The woman on the other end chuckled humorously, "You sound surprised, my son. Has you're cousin found you yet?"  
  
"Yes, Ping is here."  
  
"He's to stay with you until he finishes his task."  
  
That didn't bother him, Syaoran was used to taking orders from his mother and sharing his home with Ping was no big deal. "Yes mother."  
  
"Very good. I will let you go, I assume you were waiting for a phone call?" She smirked.  
  
"Good-bye."  
  
-Click- As if on cue, Ping walked into the room. "Did she call yet?" He wondered anxiously.  
  
Syaoran shook his head, "That was mother, she said you were going to be staying with me until you finished whatever it is you came here to do."  
  
"I hope you don't mind." The older boy said, looking a little embarrassed.  
  
"No, it's fine. I'm sure you can't be any worse than Meylin was. I need to try her again."  
  
Picking up the phone, he dialed her number without thinking. Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring, answering machine. "Damn! Why isn't she answering."  
  
"Do you think something happened?" Ping wondered with concern. "I hope she's all right."  
  
"I'm going over there." He decided suddenly, heading for the door and grabbing his jacket. "I'll be back soon, make yourself at home."  
  
Watching his cousin walk out the door, he smirked. "I already have."  
  
****************  
  
Sakura wasn't able to focus on the t.v.; the constant ringing of the phone kept disturbing her, making her jump each time it rang. She retreated to her room and closed her door, blocking out the sound. The young card mistress flopped onto the bed like an old doll and lay there, tears coming to her eyes. How had her life turned upside down so quickly? Why hadn't she foughten back? She could have used her cards to fight back, but no, she had been too dense to see that. It was true what everyone said about her, she was hopelessly clueless. No one had ever said it to her face, of course, but she knew all her friends, including Tomoyo, thought so. And it was true…  
  
She heard a tapping sound from the window and nearly jumped through the ceiling in fright. Don't do anything, whatever it is will go away. It came again. -Tap Tap Tap- Please leave me alone.  
  
"Sakura, I know you're in there, I can feel your aura. Open the window." It was Syaoran outside! Why hadn't she realized it? Now that she concentrated, she could feel his aura.  
  
Cautiously, she walked to the window and opened the blinds. Syaoran was perched outside. Sakura opened the window and let him inside.  
  
"Why haven't you been answering your telephone, Sakura? I've been worried sick about you!" He exclaimed.  
  
She looked down at the ground, ashamed. "I'm sorry for worrying you, Syaoran-kun."  
  
A shimmer of light reflected off her tear stained checks , causing him to take notice. His face softened immediately, "Sakura, you're crying…" Baka, of course she's crying! He scolded himself. She nodded silently, "If you want to talk, I'm here to listen." He offered uncertainly.  
  
She smiled and hugged him, but held on when a new wave of tears hit. Once again, he held Sakura while she cried. Ten minutes later, when she had calmed down, she looked up and wondered, "Syaoran, what would you do if you knew…"  
  
"Who did this to you?" He finished, "I've had hunted them down and killed them painfully, I assure…"  
  
"That's not what I meant." She interrupted quietly, "What if you knew the person personally."  
  
"Sakura, some I know did this to you?!" He was already running through a list of possibly suspects in his head.  
  
"I didn't say…"  
  
"Then why would you ask that question. Who is it? You have to tell me!!" The intensity of his glare frightened her.  
  
"I…. Syaoran I can't I'm…  
  
"Are you trying to protect this person?!" He demanded, raising his voice, "Why, why?!"  
  
For you. She thought desperately. The last thing she wanted now was Syaoran made at her…  
  
"Sakura, I'm sorry." All anger was gone from his voice and he embraced her softly, "I'm sorry I got so out of control, but I'm really concerned for you." And I can't wait to find that bastard and make him pay…  
  
Sakura smiled understandably, "Thank-you for your concern. I feel better now, thanks to you." An excuse to make him leave… "You'd better go, Onii-chan is going to be here soon and he won't like it if you're hear." She lied.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be okay?" He wondered doubtfully.  
  
"Hai." She replied, nodding. "Thank-you for everything Syaoran- kun."  
  
Reluctantly, he got to his feet and head for the window. "If you want anything don't…."  
  
"I know, I'll call."  
  
"Good-night Sakura."  
  
"Night Syaoran." She replied as he disappeared out the window. The second he was gone, she rushed to the phone and dialed a familiar number. "Tomoyo-chan? Could you come over to my house? I really need to talk to you…"  
  
*************  
  
AH! I'm so, so, so sorry but my eyes are dropping and I'm falling asleep as I'm writing this. Tomorrow morning I swear I'll get the next chapter up. Actually, I won't post this till tomorrow (it's that late) so I guess I'll be posting two. Wo ho!! I'm really getting into this story!!! Read and Review; comments and anything else is welcome!! Anything you want me to add? Lemme know; pikogio@yahoo.com. Also, if you want me to let you know when I post, just send me an e-mail and I will! Promise!! 


	5. Pig

Hey guys!! Sorry I lied, it took a little longer than expected to get this finished, but only by a few hours. I got hung up on this stupid report thingy I was writing for World Studies. And grrr… ff.net is down for the second time this weekend!!! Oh well, this won't be posted tonight then! Anyway, here's my next chapter. Thank-you soooo much for the reviews!! Oh yea, if anyone can help me I think I need a new title and/or summary for this story, so please, please help me!!!  
  
I apologize for the mistakes, but I like posting quickly so I don't usually check over what I write. My bff is usually about ready to strangle me every time she reads my stuff cause it has so many errors (huh Samie?)!! That and I don't have a beta reader (that what those peoples are called, right?), unless someone out there would like to volunteer…  
  
*****DISCLAIMER***** I don't own it, no duh.  
  
  
  
"Night Syaoran." She replied as he disappeared out the window. The second he was gone, she rushed to the phone and dialed a familiar number. "Tomoyo- chan? Could you come over to my house? I really need to talk to you…"  
  
***********  
  
"Hi Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo greeted brightly as her friend opened the door. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better, I think." She admitted, pulling her friend inside, "But I… have something I want to tell you, about…"  
  
Her friend understood immediately, "Of course, Sakura. Here, why don't you sit down?" She lead the way to the couch and made her sit down, taking the other side of the couch for herself.  
  
"Before I tell you… Tomoyo, you have to promise you won't tell Syaoran- kun."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Sakura shook her head, "You'll understand after I tell you, just promise you won't."  
  
"Okay, I promise." Tomoyo was looking at her expectantly.  
  
She took a deep breath, "The person who… who…"  
  
Her friend gave her a sympathetic look and replied softly, "I know what you mean, you don't have to say it."  
  
Sakura nodded thankfully, "It was Syaoran's c…cousin…" The last part was said in a low whisper, but Tomoyo heard every word of it.  
  
"Ping?!" She demanded, "The one we meet last night?!"  
  
She nodded shakily.  
  
Tomoyo's eyes filled with concern, "Oh Sakura-chan, that was why you acted that way last night!!" She exclaimed, hugging her friend. "Why didn't you say something?"  
  
"I couldn't, I was so scared."  
  
"I'm so sorry Sakura, I should have realized… But why don't you want to tell Li-kun?"  
  
Sakura smiled a little sadly, "When he introduced us to him, he told us he was had always been like a brother to him. I'd hate to take that away from him…"  
  
Her friend shook her head, "Sometimes I think you're too good hearted for your own good. Li-kun's going to want to know, and he's not going to take no answer forever…"  
  
"Tomoyo, you promised!"  
  
"I know, but what are you going to tell him?"  
  
"I… I'll think about that when the time comes…"  
  
"Sakura, I don't think you're doing the right thing but not telling anybody and… " Her cell phone rang and she answered it, "Mom? At Sakura's. No, wait, but, mom! All right." She closed the phone with a sharp click. "I'm sorry Sakura, I need to go home."  
  
"It's all right Tomoyo."  
  
"Think about telling Li-kun." She instructed, getting up, "And call me if you need anything."  
  
"Okay, bye Tomoyo."  
  
Her friend waved and headed out the door to where her limousine was waiting. Once inside the car, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed a number…  
  
*************  
  
-Bring Bring- "Li Syaoran." He answered.  
  
"Li-kun, this is Tomoyo. Sakura told me something I think you should know about."  
  
This conversation was starting to sound very familiar (AN: *cough cough* Chpt. one *cough*). "What?"  
  
"She told me who… you know…"  
  
Syaoran felt rage boiling up inside him. When he found out… "Who?!"  
  
"She didn't want me to tell you."  
  
"Why the hell not?!" He exploded.  
  
"Calm down Li-kun. At least let me finish before you cuss me out." She scolded impatiently. "Even though she made me promise not to tell you, I think this is a promise I have to break because you need to know this and if something isn't done she could be hurt again. Just please don't break any laws, we don't need you in jail for murder."  
  
They can't put me in jail if they can't track it back to me. He thought, already making plans. "Daidouji, Tell. Me."  
  
He heard Tomoyo gulp. "Your cousin."  
  
"Ping?!?!"  
  
"Hai, that was why she was acting the way she acted last night…  
  
Baka, baka, baka!!! Why didn't I see it? I should have noticed. She had been fine the entire night and went into hysterics when she was him. Why didn't I see it?!  
  
"Li-kun, are you still there?" She asked nervously.  
  
"Hai, but I have to go."  
  
As he was putting the phone back onto the rack, he heard Tomoyo begging him not to get into trouble, because that was the last thing Sakura needed… that was good advice; he wasn't going to get in trouble because he wasn't going to get caught.  
  
Syaoran amazed himself with his clear thinking. He was furious and he would have thought that his entire mind would have been overcome with that emotion, and he would have been happy to let it take over, but it wasn't. Instead, he was able to plan out every little detail of his attack. A quick death was to good for the slim even if he was his cousin. After what he did to Sakura… he would die very painfully…  
  
Ping was in the bathroom. Syaoran walked to the door and drew his sword from his pendant, waiting silently for his cousin to leave the room. The door opened and the sword blade flew, sparkling in the light. He was aiming for the thigh; a wound that would hurt terrible but wouldn't be fatal. However, his cousin was faster than he had anticipated and jumped away, free of injuries.  
  
"What the hell?!"  
  
"You pig." Syaoran growled (AN: I've heard this from so many of my readers I just had to use it. And guess what? Ping rhymes with Pig!!) "For what you did, I will kill you."  
  
Ping dodged yet another blow aimed at him, "Have you gone crazy, what the hell are you talking about?!" He demanded, backing do the hall as Syaoran advanced.  
  
"You know." His voice was stone cold and seething. The air around Ping was filled with flashing silver, but to Syaoran's complete frustration, none of the blows connected. "And I trusted you. I can't believe I ever trusted you. You thought I wouldn't find out, but I did."  
  
"Damn it, what did I do?!"  
  
"To Sakura."  
  
His face filled with realization and horror. "You think I did that to her? What makes you think that?!"  
  
"She told me?"  
  
"She herself?"  
  
"She told her best friend and then her best friend told me." He growled, growing impatient. "It makes me sick to even know that I'm related to scum like…" Syaoran swung again, but the blade was knocked away and out of his hands. Ping kicked it across the floor, out of reach, and pinned the younger boy to the wall with amazing strength. (AN: I mean this guy is STRONG. He was able to pin SYAORAN to a wall for gosh sakes!!) "Xiao Lang, listen to me!" He demanded, looking him straight in the eye, "I did not do that to her; I did not rape Sakura. You have to believe me."  
  
Syaoran was fighting to get free, "Then why would she say you did?" He challenged angrily, "Why the hell did she go into hysterics when she saw you in the room?!"  
  
"It wasn't me."  
  
"Damn it, Sakura wouldn't lie about something like this?!!!"  
  
"I didn't say she was lying." Ping replied, "I think she just mistook me for the actual person. This didn't happen that long ago Xiao Lang, see someone that looked even remotely like that person could set her off like that, make her panic, which is what happened. If you still don't believe me, answer me this; if I was the person, why would I do it? I have no reason to, I'm engaged for god's sake and the only reason I'm here in on a mission for the clan!!" Releasing Syaoran, he held up a finger which held a thick gold band.  
  
Syaoran stepped away from the wall and out of his cousin's reach but made no move to go after him.  
  
Ping caught his gaze again, "If you still think I'm guilty, then kill me." He said, "Go pick up your sword and stab me right now."  
  
When, after a minute, Syaoran made no move to retrieve his weapon, his cousin wondered cautiously, "Do you believe me."  
  
He nodded, "Hai." Shaking his head, Syaoran sighed and went after his sword, turning it back into his pendant and slipping it around his neck. Glancing to his cousin, he said, "I'm sorry Ping, Tomoyo sounded so certain it was true. And whoever did this to Sakura… I want to make them pay for hurting her. I didn't even stop to think…"  
  
Ping patted him on the back, "I forgive you."  
  
*****************  
  
"Good morning Li-kun!" Tomoyo greeted, seeing him approaching her. "Sakura-chan isn't here yet; running late as always." She noticed that someone was walking with him, his cousin. Grabbing Syaoran by his sleeve, she spun him around and hissed, "What is he doing here?! I'm surprised you didn't kill him after…"  
  
"Daidouji, it wasn't him." He cut in, "Sakura must have mistaken him for the actual…"  
  
"That's crap Li, and you…"  
  
"Hello Tomoyo-chan, Syaoran-kun. Sorry I'm so late!!" Sakura exclaimed, running up to them. "My alarm clock didn't go off this mor…" Her voice quivered and fell when she noticed Ping standing there.  
  
Tomoyo noticed, How could you do this to her, Li-kun?!!  
  
"Good-morning Sakura-san, I hope your feeling better." Ping said with a smile.  
  
"H…hai…" She replied shakily, holding tightly to Tomoyo's hand, "Thank-you Li-san."  
  
"You can call me Ping." He said, still smiling.  
  
Sakura was shaking. "I'm sorry you guys, but I actually came to tell you that I… I couldn't come today because… because my dad got off work so we could… could go see onii-chan at school…" She lied quickly.  
  
Syaoran looked at her suspiciously, "Last night you told me your brother was home."  
  
At the same time, Tomoyo said, "I thought your dad was in Europe Sakura-chan." Her best friend realized her mistake too late.  
  
She tried to cover up, "Well, onii-chan had to go back and father got home early, so I really should be going…" She turned to run home, but Syaoran caught her arm.  
  
"No, you're going to come with us today and have fun for once. It'll help take your mind off things. Now come on."  
  
Sakura had no choice but to follow, desperately thinking, How can I have fun or take my mind off things when *he's* here?  
  
**************  
  
Sakura had a horrible time that day, even though they did all her favorite things. She just couldn't enjoy herself with Ping standing next to her the entire time, starring at her. And he was starring at her; it made her feel so horrible, so terrible exposed. Every time she looked up at him, horrible images flashed before her eyes and she had to fight back the urge to sink to the ground in a heap and cry.  
  
Why is Syaoran doing this to me? She wondered. He doesn't know, he's not doing it on purpose. She reminded herself.  
  
But as the day wore on and on, Sakura felt worse and worse. And the worst part was Syaoran wouldn't let her leave. He kept insisting that she should stay with them and try her best to have a good time. Finally, Sakura cracked.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, I need to talk to you." She told him suddenly as they were walking through penguin park on their way back from the ice cream shop.  
  
"Sure Sakura-chan, what is it?" He wondered.  
  
Sakura replied that is was private and pulled him behind a grove of trees a few feet off. "What is it? Are you okay Sakura?" Syaoran wondered with concern.  
  
"I have something to tell you about Li-san." She started slowly, "He was the one who…"  
  
"I know what you're saying Sakura, but it isn't true."  
  
She was shocked by that statement. Syaoran didn't believe her? Had he been expecting her to accuse him of that? And why did he think she was lying?!  
  
"Daidouji called me this morning and told me. I nearly killed Ping before he told me the truth. Sakura-chan, it wasn't him, it was someone who looked like him. You have to accept that."  
  
Sakura felt like she could cry. Here was the person she trusted most telling her that the person who did those horrible things to her didn't really do them. It was actually someone else and she was too stupid to realize it. "Syaoran, I want to go home."  
  
"Oh no Sakura, you're not running away." He replied firmly, "You have to face this before it can get better."  
  
"But you…"  
  
"No buts, come on, the others are waiting." And with that, he took her hand and pulled her back onto the path.  
  
*******************  
  
Not that much of a cliff hanger, is it? Oh boy, some people aren't going to be happy with poor Syao-kun… Why is he acting that way, you may ask? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter! Also in the next chapter… well, all I can say is poor, poor Sakura. Coming very, very soon. P.S. peoples, I really need a new summary, would someone be kind enough to write one for me? Please, please, please PLEASE??? I'd love you forever if you would!! If you're interested, include it in your review of e-mail me at pikogio@yahoo.com!!! Read and Review!!! 


	6. Li-kun, why won't you believe me?

Hey!! I think some of my readers are a little bit confused. Okay, here's something I probably shouldn't do as an author and I'll probably regret it in the future, but here's a huge hint; PING IS NOT A NICE PERSON!!! As in not to be trusted… you know? This chapter's a bit short cause I was dealing with a bit of writer's block…  
  
Here it is!! Please READ AND REVIEW!!! SEND ME IDEAS PLEASE!!!! I've got a horrible case of writer's block!  
  
  
  
Sakura felt like she could cry. Here was the person she trusted most telling her that the person who did those horrible things to her didn't really do them. It was actually someone else and she was too stupid to realize it. "Syaoran, I want to go home."  
  
"Oh no Sakura, you're not running away." He replied firmly, "You have to face this before it can get better."  
  
"But you…"  
  
"No buts, come on, the others are waiting." And with that, he took her hand and pulled her back onto the path.  
  
******************  
  
Tomoyo couldn't believe the way Syaoran was acting. She couldn't see how he could be so blind; didn't he care about what he was doing to Sakura? Sakura was uncomfortable and miserable, Tomoyo could tell. And Syaoran made her walk in between him and Ping, what was he thinking?  
  
She couldn't stand seeing her best friend in such a state. "Li-kun, I need to talk to you."  
  
He glanced over at her, "If you say so, Daidouji." He replied tolerantly. "You guys can keep walking, we'll catch up in a while."  
  
Tomoyo was about to protest, she didn't want Sakura to be alone with him! But on the other hand, it was the middle of the day in the park, he would try anything. And she didn't want to talk about this in front of Sakura…  
  
"Hai Xiao Lang, we'll meet you at the fountain in the center of the park, okay?" He walked away, waving, and Sakura followed very reluctantly.  
  
"Li-kun, what are you thinking?!" She demanded.  
  
"What do you mean?" He wondered calmly.  
  
Tomoyo was fuming, "I told you about Li-san, I'm pretty sure Sakura told you about him too!! I hope you didn't tell her what you told me?!"  
  
"I told her the truth. If she's confronted by it, she might realize that she was wrong and Ping…"  
  
"I thought you cared about her Li! Sakura's not stupid, I know that, you know that… How many people in this town look like him? No one I've seen so far!!!"  
  
"It could just be a slight resemblance…"  
  
"*You* look like him! A lot like him, in fact! Why didn't she freak out when she saw him and not you? Answer me that! And another thing to think about; can't you see how much this is hurting her?"  
  
Syaoran was confused, "What?"  
  
"She's ready to break down again, and it will be all your fault when she does." She finished, not explaining further. He can figure it out for himself, since he's so smart… "Come on, we've left her alone with him for too long." Tomoyo stalked off ahead of a confused yet determined Syaoran. Ping had not done it, he knew that for a fact. How could he have? And Tomoyo didn't understand… if Sakura wasn't able to face up to her fears, if she didn't realize that Ping wasn't the person, she would be afraid of and resent him for no reason. She was strong, he knew, and he really didn't want to hurt her like this, but it couldn't be helped…  
  
*************  
  
Sakura walked beside Ping, head bent, eyes on the ground. She could feel his eyes on her, covering her entire body. It made her feel so dirty, she wanted to run away and hide, but she kept walking, hoping that Syaoran and Tomoyo would come around the corner any second… but they never did.  
  
"I know a short-cut to get to the fountain." Ping said, speaking suddenly, "Here, why don't we go this way." He took her by wrist and pulled her towards a side path. Sakura knew where this lead, to a grove of trees, a dead end. She wanted to fight back, but for some reason couldn't.  
  
Once inside the grove of trees, he spun her roughly around so they were face to face. "You've been a very bad girl, my Sakura." He said in a harsh whisper, grasping her wrists so tightly it was painful. "Because of you, my dear cousin attempted to chop me into pieces. But we've worked through that, thankfully, and I've been able to convince my cousin of my innocence. Either way, you'll have to be punished so it won't happen again."  
  
That was all the warning Sakura had. He then threw her to the ground ruffly and began to advance on her.  
  
***************  
  
"Where are they?!" Tomoyo wondered in frustration. The had reached the fountain and found neither Sakura nor Ping.  
  
Syaoran shrugged, worried but hiding it. Nothing was wrong, how could anything be wrong? "They're probably just late getting here."  
  
"Then we should have passed them on the way here!! Li-kun, something's…"  
  
"Xiao Lang?!" They both looked up and saw Ping running towards them, panic vivid on his face. "Xiao Lang, you have to come quickly… Sakura…"  
  
He felt his heart beat quicken, "What about her?!"  
  
"There's no time, you need to hurry." He insisted, pointing down the path. Syaoran was off and running before another word could be said. Ping bolted ahead, leading the way. The two boys reached a grove of trees ahead of Tomoyo and Ping pointed shakily to a hunched over shaped, "Sakura?!"  
  
Syaoran rushed to her side and she looked up, her face was covered with bruises and tears. "What happened?" He demanded, kneeling down beside her.  
  
Ping thought he was asking him. "I don't know… I asked her to wait while I went to restroom, but when I got back, she wasn't there…. Then I found her here and she wouldn't let me near her…"  
  
He nodded, acknowledging his cousin and looked back down to Sakura, "What…"  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo had arrived on scene. She rushed to her best friend and pulled her to her feet, away from Syaoran. "Sakura-chan, are you all right? Did he do this to you?" Her gaze was fixed on Ping.  
  
Syaoran got to his feet as well and gave Tomoyo a glare of his own. "Ping did not do anything." He exclaimed forcefully.  
  
She meet his look full on (AN: scary thought, Tomoyo and Syaoran glaring… at each other…), "Ask Sakura-chan! She'll tell you…"  
  
Sakura put a hand on her friend's shoulder and found her voice, "It's all right Tomoyo-chan, Syaoran's right." She replied hesitantly, forcing a smile and wiping her face with her sleeve. "But Syaoran, if you don't mind, I'd like to go home and try to clean myself up a little."  
  
Mystified by her friend's behavior, Tomoyo volunteered to go with her.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay Sakura?" He wondered again, unwilling to let her out of his sight.  
  
"Hai, positive. Tomoyo will be with me, so don't worry." She assured him.  
  
"All right…" He replied, very reluctantly.  
  
A small smile, tinged with sadness, fluttered across her face. "Bye Syaoran-kun."  
  
Tomoyo linked her friends arm with hers and led her away from the two boys, fixing Syaoran with one last look. After they had walked a ways down the path, she turned to Sakura and asked, "Sakura-chan, it really was Li- san, wasn't it?"  
  
Sakura stopped walking and fixed her eyes on the ground, "Hai, it was."  
  
"Why didn't you tell Li-kun?"  
  
The same sad smile found it's way onto her face, "Remember I told you I thought Syaoran looked up to him? It's true, and… I don't… I tried to tell him, but he didn't believe me."  
  
"You need to make his see the truth." She insisted.  
  
"Could you imagine how betrayed he'd feel?" Sakura wondered, "I know if I were in his position… if something like this happened with onii-chan…" She shook her head.  
  
"But Sakura-chan, how would you feel if you were Li-kun and someone was keeping something like this from you?"  
  
Her friend didn't answer.  
  
Tomoyo sighed, "What are you going to do, Sakura? Smile and pretend nothing happened?"  
  
She turned her gaze to her friend's eyes, her emerald eyes filled with sadness, "Hai, that was the plan." Was her soft reply.  
  
"Let me call my driver, he'll be here soon." Tomoyo said, sadly shaking her head.  
  
"That's okay Tomoyo-chan, I just live around the corner." She objected.  
  
"I never said you were going home." Replied the other girl, dialing a number on her cellular phone and speaking a few words before closing it again.  
  
Sakura started to protest, "But I…"  
  
"I know there's no one waiting home for you, Sakura-chan, and I don't want you to be lonely. Plus, we've got to fix your injuries and I don't trust you to get it done the *right* way by yourself."  
  
****************  
  
Through the entire rest of the day, Syaoran was fuming. How could that have happened, in a park, in the middle of the day, and right under his noise!! Once again, he had broken his promise to Sakura. She had been hurt again…  
  
Was she doing okay? Tomoyo had taken her home, but he was nearly positive that she had been lying about having to meet her father or brother. What if she were all alone? What if something else happened because she was alone and unprotected?  
  
He got to his feet and started to make his way towards the phone, but stopped. She probably wouldn't be answering anyway. I guess I'll go over to visit her. He thought, getting his jacket from the hook by the door. Outside, dusk was setting in. Ping had gone on some small trip, and Syaoran was slightly surprised that he wasn't back yet. Ping can take care of himself. He reminded himself with a smirk.  
  
Switching on the porch light, he walked through the front door and closed it behind him, not bothering with the lock.  
  
*****************  
  
He reached Sakura's house and found her bedroom light on. Knowing she probably wouldn't answer the door, he climbed to her windowsill and peered inside. Surprising, it wasn't Sakura that he found but Tomoyo. Syaoran tapped on the glass and the dark haired girl jumped two feet in shock. Turing hesitantly to the window, she noticed Syaoran and gave him a look, but she did open the window.  
  
"Where's Sakura?" He wondered, coming inside.  
  
Tomoyo looked him over carefully, "she's not here, Li-kun."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
The girl shrugged, "She's safe, don't worry."  
  
"I need to talk with her, I want to make sure she's okay."  
  
She smirked, that afternoon's conversation running through her head; ^What are you going to do, Sakura? Smile and pretend nothing happened?- Hai, that's the plan.^ Tomoyo bit back a comment and just looked at him, "Do you still think Li-san is innocent?"  
  
Syaoran nodded, "I know he is. What does that have to do with where Sakura is?"  
  
"If you can look Sakura-chan in the eye while asking her whether or not it was Li-san and believe it is true then…" Tomoyo sighed Then I guess you're blinder than I thought, "Then I guess it wasn't him."  
  
"But for me too do that, I need to know where it is!" He said, his tone slightly angry.  
  
She shrugged, "I'll see how she's feeling tomorrow. Good night Li- kun." Tomoyo grabbed the bad of clothes she had gathered and walked to the doorway, turning off the light and leaving Syaoran standing in darkness. The truth was, she was afraid of that Li-kun would complete the task she asked of him and still believe his cousin was innocent. Everything would rest on that. She knew for a fact that if she had Syaoran's support, Sakura would have the strength to go on. If not… well, then her best friend would do just what she had proposed to do, smile and act like nothing had happened while she was slowly falling apart on the inside…  
  
**********  
  
Sorries! Once again, I 'm falling asleep as I'm writing this! Actually, I have no idea what's going to happen next, so I need some ideas so I can get the next part out soon. Should Syaoran find out the truth soon? Or should that be in absolute last chapter. I already have the ending… but yea… Anyone have any idea what Ping's mission is? R+R plz!!!!!!!!!!!!! pikogio@yahoo.com 


	7. Beach walks lead to disaperances

HI-YA! Sorry it's taken so long, but as I've explained before, I've have major writers block + homework; not a good combo. There's something I forgot to mention, I think. At *this* time, Sakura and Syaoran AREN'T together. They *had* been going out before Syaoran moved back to Hong Kong and turned all cold again. So as of now, they are JUST friends (but obviously still have feelings for each other… he he….)  
  
*****DISCLAIMER**** Ah, my new favorite phrase; Laudas me; culpant me. Praise me for my story, ye sue me for no disclaimer. I DO NOT OWN CCS!!! Thank you, that is all.  
  
*Key*  
  
******= time change  
  
*word* = emphasised  
  
Words= thoughts  
  
  
  
Tomoyo grabbed the bag of clothes she had gathered and walked to the doorway, turning off the light and leaving Syaoran standing in darkness. The truth was, she was afraid that Li-kun would complete what she asked of him and still believe his cousin was innocent. Everything would rest on that. She knew for a fact that if she had Syaoran's support, Sakura would have the strength to go on. If not… well, then her best friend would do just what she had proposed to do, smile and act like nothing had happened while she was slowly falling apart on the inside…  
  
*******  
  
"Here Sakura-chan, I got some things from your house for you." Tomoyo said. Sakura looked up from the bed, running a brush through her wet hair. The blemishes on her face were now black and blue, and probably painful too.  
  
She smiled slightly, "Thank-you Tomoyo-chan. Were there any messages?"  
  
Tomoyo shook her head, "No, but you had a visitor."  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"Li-kun, he was coming to check if you were okay."  
  
"Did you tell him I was at your house?"  
  
She paused, this probably hadn't been the best subject to bring up… "No, I didn't. But I told him you were all right."  
  
Sakura was silent and she was almost certain that her friend was going to be angry. Even if she would never admit it, Tomoyo knew Sakura still had feeling for Li-kun, even after everything that had happened.  
  
But surprisingly, she just nodded, "Thank-you Tomoyo-chan."  
  
Her friend was shocked, "You're not angry?"  
  
Sakura shook her head, "No, not at all. I… I think it is better that Syaoran-kun doesn't know where I'm staying, just in case he were to tell Li- san."  
  
"That's what I was thinking, but I thought you…"  
  
A knock on the door interrupted the rest of her sentence, "Miss, you have a phone call; your mother." Announced one of the maids.  
  
Tomoyo got to her feet, "I'll be right back."  
  
Strangely, as soon as her friend left the room, Sakura's pink cell phone rang. Hesitantly she picked it up and answered, hopping it would be her brother of onii-chan…, "Moushi Moushi."  
  
There was a silence on the line, then an all too familiar voice was heard, "Hello Sakura-chan."  
  
Her throat tightened with fear and she fought down the panic that threatened to engulf her. There was nothing he could do to her over the telephone… "W… what do y…you want?!" She demanded shakily, confronting him for the first tie.  
  
Ping chuckled sinisterly, "Soon you will see, Sakura. Good-bye for now, my Ying-fa…" And the line went dead.  
  
Sakura stood immobile with the phone to her ear, the sound the dial tone vibrating through the room.  
  
The door opened; Tomoyo had returned, "That was really strange, when I picked up the telephone no one was… Sakura-chan, are you okay?"  
  
Numbly she brought the phone from her ear and closed it with a snap, throwing it suddenly onto the bed as if it were contaminated. Both her hands covered her mouth and her eyes were now scrunched shut, glimmering with unshed tears.  
  
"Sakura?" Her friend wondered again, putting a supporting arm around her shoulders. "Sakura, what happened?"  
  
"He… he.. he called m…me." She whispered, a tear rolling down her check.  
  
"Who? Li-san?!"  
  
Sakura nodded.  
  
She looked at her best friend with a sad look; it hurt so much to see Sakura going through so much pain. Bastard! I will make him pay for hurting Sakura-chan so much… But a sudden thought came into her mind, a way to win Li-kun over with the truth.  
  
Retrieving Sakura's cell phone, she dialed his number.  
  
"Li Syaoran." He answered  
  
Tomoyo wasted no time in getting to the point, "Where is Li-san?"  
  
"Daidouji, is that you?"  
  
"Yes it's me. Is Li-san at your apartment."  
  
Syaoran sounded puzzled, "No, he's not. Why?"  
  
"Sakura just got a very disturbing telephone call."  
  
"What are you talking about? You mean the person *called* her?! Is she all right??!!"  
  
"It was Li-san."  
  
"You have no proof."  
  
Tomoyo completely lost her temper, "Damn it, Li-kun!! What more evidence do you need?! Sakura told you it was him, that *should* be enough for you, but now Sakura receives this phone call and Li-san just happens to be nowhere in sight. Doesn't that seem just a little suspicious to you?!!"  
  
"May I talk to Sakura?" He wondered coolly, as if he hadn't heard what she had just said.  
  
She glanced at her friend, wondering if Sakura was up for the conversation. Her friend obviously knew what was going on and nodded, reaching for the phone.  
  
"Hi Syaoran-kun." She greeted in an upbeat tone. Even her face was stretched into a forced smile, although tears still dotted her face.  
  
Sakura, why are you doing this to yourself?  
  
"Sakura-chan, are you all right?"  
  
"Hai, it was just a phone call." Her tone suggested that was true, but the look on her face suggested differently.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes Syaoran-kun, you don't need to worry."  
  
He sighed, "I'm so sorry this happened Sakura, we need to find out who he is so we can stop him.  
  
At that statement, her smile quivered, but she agreed.  
  
"Was there anything he said that might help us identify him?"  
  
Sakura was silent, thinking, "He called my something strange just before he hung up." She said thoughtfully.  
  
"What?" He wondered eagerly.  
  
"He called me Ying-fa or something…"  
  
Syaoran was silent before muttering, "That's Chinese."  
  
"What does it mean?" She wondered a little nervously.  
  
"Cherry blossom." He replied, "It's the Chinese translation of your name. That must mean *he's* Chinese, or speaks it…"  
  
"I think you're right." Sakura replied, her tone shaking.  
  
"Why don't you get some sleep, Sakura-chan." He said sympathetically. "If you feel better tomorrow, maybe all of us could do something."  
  
"All right, good-night Syaoran-kun."  
  
"Good-night Sakura."  
  
***************  
  
"Come on Tomoyo-chan, if we don't hurry we'll be late meeting Syaoran- kun!" Sakura's voice called from downstairs.  
  
Upon hearing her friend's cheery voice, Tomoyo shook her head. Sakura was really getting good at this game, too good. There was no way she could really be that happy, not when they were about to spend an entire day with Li-san. Li-kun would be there too, of course, but still… Tomoyo had asked Sakura over and over again if she would be all right, and each time she had assured her she would be. Tomoyo finally gave in and decided to accept Li-kun's offer, but only after promising Sakura she would not leave her side.  
  
From the closet she retrieved her purse and grimly placed her faithful video camera inside. Under normal circumstances, the machine would have been used to record Sakura-chan's happiest memories; today it's task was the exact opposite.  
  
She was going to get hard proof, a tape, and show it to Li-kun. There was no way he could avoid the truth if he saw it right in front of him…  
  
"Tomoyo! Hurry!!"  
  
"I'm coming Sakura-chan!" She called, slipping in a few extra batteries and a role of tape. Her purse had a small slit in the front, one just big enough for the lens of her camera… Turning it on, she ran down the stairs to meet her friend below.  
  
****************  
  
"This was a great idea, Syaoran-kun! It's the perfect weather for the beach!!" Sakura exclaimed happily. Her, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Ping were walking through the warm sand with bare feet, waves crashing onto the shore a few feet off.  
  
Syaoran was up to his plan, again. Sakura was between him and Ping, but to everyone besides Tomoyo, she looked perfectly happy. Tomoyo was quiet most of the time, keeping an eye on Ping. She noticed that he kept looking at Sakura, and his hand kept brushing against her, as if by accident, but she knew it was no accident.  
  
Glancing down at her purse, Tomoyo smiled grimly. Her camera was catching every minute…  
  
Sakura suddenly fell foreword into the sand and Ping was the one to help her up.  
  
"Are you okay?" He wondered, but his lips kept moving after.  
  
She forced a smile and nodded shakily, brushing sand from her jeans. "Yea, thank-you Ping-san." She looked over towards Tomoyo, her face filled with barely concealed panic. "Would you some with me to the rest room, Tomoyo-chan?" She wondered, desperately trying to keep her tone neutral.  
  
Tomoyo agreed, of course, and they left the boys on the beach as they headed for the parking lot. As they walked past a shaded picnic area, Tomoyo looked at her friend and noticed the tears in her eyes.  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
She just shook her head and took a seat on a bench. "I can't keep doing this  
  
Tomoyo-chan." She said helplessly, burying her head in her hands.  
  
Tomoyo took a seat beside her, "I don't know why you think you have to do this in the first place."  
  
"For Syaoran, I told you." She replied through tears, "But I can't. I thought I'd be able to standing being near *him*, as long as you and Syaoran were there, but… he keeps watching me and… and t…touching me…"  
  
"What else did he say to you when he helped you up?" She wondered softly.  
  
"He t..threatened me again… He s..said, 'Watch out Ying-fa, I'm c…coming for y…you…"  
  
Tomoyo got to her feet and pulled her friend up beside her, supporting her with an arm around her shoulder, "Come on Sakura, we're going home."  
  
She nodded, "All right, I just need to get my things, would you go tell Syaoran-kun and I'll meet you back in the parking lot?"  
  
"Sure Sakura-chan." Tomoyo replied. The two girls went in different directions finish their different tasks.  
  
***************  
  
Tomoyo had reached the parking lot and Sakura wasn't there. She had waited for two hours more, and still she didn't arrive. Something was wrong. At that point she had found Li-kun and they had split up to look for her. That was earlier that morning; it was now turning dark outside.  
  
She was sick with worry, not knowing where her friend was of what had happened. And it looked hopeless; with the darkness came the thought that they had to end the search. Tomoyo drove by Sakura's house one last time and a spark of hope was rekindled inside her; there was a light on!  
  
The door was unlocked, she discovered, and the house was dark but for a single light in the living room. Tomoyo walked towards it and saw her friend curled into the chair, clutching her knees to her chest, and starring blankly at the wall across from her.  
  
"Sakura! Where have you been?!" Tomoyo demanded, rushing towards her.  
  
She didn't reply, just continued starring straight ahead.  
  
"Sakura! Hello!" After many attempts, her friend finally seemed to notice. Dully, she looked towards her, "Please, leave me alone." She said softly, turning back to the empty wall in front of her.  
  
Tomoyo was hurt, but knew Sakura wasn't doing this on purpose. Well, there was one more person that might get her to talk.  
  
Stepping out of the living room and into the kitchen she turned on the light and dialed Syaoran's number. "Li-kun? Yes, I found her…. I'm not sure, she won't talk to me… yes, she's at her house…. Okay, please hurry."  
  
Syaoran arrived minutes later, alone. However, he was greeted with the same attitude Tomoyo had received.  
  
This is not good. Tomoyo thought to herself, watching him desperately trying to get Sakura to talk. She won't even talk to Li-kun, or me. There has to be someone else… One such person popped into her head.  
  
"I'll be right back, Li-kun." She said as she walked through the door, though she wasn't sure if he had heard her.  
  
Ten minutes later she was standing outside of a different house. The door opened, revealing a tall, silver haired man.  
  
"Tomoyo-san, it's nice to see you." He said curiously.  
  
"I'm sorry to bother you, Yukito-san, but I need to have Touya-san's number."  
  
"Is something wrong?" He wondered.  
  
She nodded, "Yes, something happened to Sakura-chan." Briefly, Tomoyo explained the situation; Yukito was horrified. "Come inside, you can call him using my phone." He said urgently, gesturing her inside.  
  
Yukito gave her the number and she dialed. The phone rang five times before Sakura's older brother picked. "Moushi Moushi."  
  
"Touya-san? This is Tomoyo. Something's happened to Sakura and I think she needs you here."  
  
****************  
  
I know, not much detail on Yukito's reaction, but I was getting a little lazy. What do you think? Now Touya's involved in this. He still doesn't know exactly what happened to Sakura, but when he finds out… Oh man, watch out. R+R, any suggestions are welcome and any help is need GREATLY. Does anyone know what the Void turned Hope Sakura Card does? (What a long name….) pikogio@yahoo.com 


	8. Brother makes it better

Hi everyone!!! Thank-you for the awesome reviews!!! Oh, and Wings, I luv ya lots for reviewing, but you're starting to scare me.. *browsing through a home magazine, stops and points to well fortified on out in the middle of the New Mexico, 'Hmm, looks nice and safe'* Well, so I can keep all my body parts intact, here's my next chapter!!  
  
****DISCLAIMER**** I DON"T OWN CCS!!! *sob sob* Are you people happy now?!!  
  
  
  
"Touya-san? This is Tomoyo. Something's happened to Sakura and I think she needs you here."  
  
**************  
  
"Sakura, please tell me what happened!" Syaoran asked for the thousandth time that night. He was kneeling in front of her chair, looking at her desperately. During the hour that he had been there, she hadn't said anything and her gaze was still fixed on the air in front of her face.  
  
"Sakura…"  
  
She was on her feet so quickly it startled him, "Please just leave me alone, Syaoran-kun." She said in an expressionless tone; her face mirrored her voice, blank.  
  
"Not until you tell me what happened. Why did you just leave…?"  
  
"It's nothing. Please, just leave."  
  
He made no move to follow those instructions and instead opened his mouth to ask another question.  
  
Sakura all but ran up the stairs, probably heading for her room. Of course he followed, calling her name and demanding to know what was wrong. She reached her room and closed to door with a slam. Seconds later, Syaoran felt a strong flare of magic and when he tried the door it would budge.  
  
************  
  
Sighing, Sakura returned the Sakura Card to the book, putting away the wand. She could hear Syaoran outside the door, but knew he couldn't get in or hear her. It was better that way…  
  
She walked aimlessly around her room and found herself sitting in front of her vanity set. The reflection that greeted her didn't look like her own, but someone else's. The drawn face, dull green eyes, messy hair that no longer shone; it was all a different person. It had to be, she wouldn't allow herself to think…  
  
It's not Sakura. She thought ryely, *You're* not Sakura. She wouldn't have given up, she would have fought against it, not let it consume her like you have. Coward. To afraid to confront the truth.  
  
"Right, I'm no longer Sakura." She said sadly, in little more than a whisper. Turning away from the mirror with violent speed, she rushed to the window and sat on the sill, resting her head against to the cold glass. Outside it was dark; her peaceful street lit by streetlights underneath a blanket of perfect, shinning stars. But not everything was as peaceful as it seemed…  
  
The cold on her forehead was comforting, but instead of numbing her thoughts, it caused them to become clearer. Tears formed in her eyes, welling up before sliding down her cheek one by one until a steady stream had formed.  
  
Earlier that day everything had seemed perfect as well, even after her first encounter with Li-san. She was to go back home with Tomoyo and spend a peaceful day with her best friend; but that obviously hadn't been meant to be.  
  
A small sob escaped the girl, followed by another, and another. Resting her forehead full on the glass, she let lose the torrent of pain, anger, and fear that she had kept from her concerned friends.  
  
I can't believe it happened again…  
  
***************  
  
"Tomoyo, what are you talking about?" Demanded Touya, "Something is wrong with Sakura?!!"  
  
"Hai Touya-san. I think she really needs you here."  
  
Sakura's older brother was not happy with the lack of information. Horrible thoughts of what could have happened to his little sister were flashing through his mind. What if she had been in an accident? Hit by a drunk driver? Was she lying unconscious in the hospital as they spoke? Or worse, what if she was dying…  
  
The thought was too painful to even imagine. "Will you tell me what…"  
  
"When you get here I will tell you, please don't waste any more time."  
  
He sighed in defeat. "All right, I'll head for the bus stop right now and be there by tomorrow morning…"  
  
"There's no way for you to get here sooner?"  
  
"I don't have a car, and walking would take longer." He replied dryly.  
  
"Is something wrong, Tomoyo-san?" Yukito wondered when he saw her distressed look.  
  
She nodded, covering the speaker with her hand, "Touya-san won't be able to get here until tomorrow." I don't know if Sakura-chan can hold on that much longer…  
  
He seemed to be having the same thoughts. "Let me talk to Touya." He requested, taking the phone from her. (AN: I have nothing against gays of lesbians or whatever, but this is my story, so they are just friends, okay? Sorries to anyone who is disappointed by this fact…)  
  
"There's no way for you to get here faster, Touya?" Yukito wondered.  
  
"No, I don't have a car."  
  
He was silent, thinking, "I do. Get ready, I'll come to pick you up." And without another word, he hung up the phone.  
  
"You're driving all the way there to get him and bring him back?" Tomoyo wondered in shock.  
  
"It's not that far, and you're right, this is very urgent. Come on, we need to go."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Unless you have any objections, I think you should come to explain it to Touya, since you were the one who called. Li-san is with her, right?"  
  
Upon hearing that name, Tomoyo glared, "He better not be!! If Li-kun lets him within a mile of Sakura-chan I'll…"  
  
Yukito was confused, "When I said Li-san I was referring to Syaoran."  
  
She suddenly felt very stupid. "Sorry Yukito-san. Li-kun's cousin is Li Ping, he…" Tomoyo couldn't say it. "When you said Li-san I thought you were referring to him…"  
  
"Come on, we need to get going. Syaoran will take good care of Sakura." Yukito assured her, leading the way to his car.  
  
Half an hour later, they arrived in front of Touya's dorm. He was waiting on the sidewalk and the second he got into the car again they were off.  
  
"What happened to Sakura." He demanded, slightly surprised that Tomoyo was in the car but deciding to take advantage of the situation.  
  
She flinched under his unwavering gaze, "It's not good."  
  
"No shit it isn't good. What. Happened."  
  
Gulping, Tomoyo slowly spilled out the story. "Sakura was raped."  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
**************  
  
The drive back was not pleasant. Touya was outraged and furious, he kept pressuring Yukito to drive faster. Luckily, there were no police cars around to catch them when the reached speeds that would amaze professional racers.  
  
Squealing to a stop in front of the Kinomoto residence, Touya flew up the front steps and into the house, followed very closely by Tomoyo. Syaoran was sitting on the couch with his hand in his head. Unfortunately for him, he was the first person Touya saw.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here!" He demanded, yanking him to his feet and grabbing his shirt. In Touya's mind, the Chinese brat should not be here; he had broken his little sister's heart more than once and now…  
  
Syaoran was too shocked to react, that or he no longer cared.  
  
Tomoyo noticed and rushed to the rescue. "Touya-san, let him go." She demanded. It was not a good thing if Li-kun was injured…  
  
Grudgingly, he obeyed, "If I find out you had *anything* to do with this, you will wish you were never born." He growled, throwing the younger boy ruffly onto the floor. Syaoran got to his feet and dusted off his clothes.  
  
"Where's Sakura?" Touya wondered, his voice softening.  
  
Surprising, it was Syaoran who answered, "In her room."  
  
Without another comment, he ran up the stairs two at a time, leaving the three of them below.  
  
"Li-kun, are you alright?" Tomoyo wondered.  
  
He nodded shortly.  
  
"How's Sakura doing? Did you find out what happened?"  
  
Syaoran shook his head, "No, she ran up to her room and used the c… looked herself in." He corrected himself quickly.  
  
"How long do you think she's been in there?"  
  
"Quite a while." He replied, sighing heavily.  
  
*************  
  
"Monster, will you open the door? It's Touya."  
  
Sakura's head jerked up, hearing her brother's voice. Was he really here, or was it one of her friend's tricks to get her to talk. There was only one way to find out, and she was more than willing to risk it. Undoing the spell she had put on the door, she opened in and saw her brother standing before her. "Onii-chan!" She exclaimed, hugging him tightly. Touya had always been her pillar of strength, and she was so glad to have him back.  
  
Her brother held her just as tightly, "Sakura, tell me what happened."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Please don't lie Sakura. Tomoyo told me on the way over here."  
  
She gulped and fought down tears, "It hurts just to think about it." She choked out. Tears were building up in her eyes; she didn't want to cry any more, but it couldn't be avoided. "Please… don't make me talk about…" Without warning, the tears began flowing and she collapsed into uncontrollable sobbing.  
  
Touya picked up her 'little' sister and carried her to the bed, setting her down and covering her with the blankets. "Don't… leave me…" She choked out between sobs, clutching onto his shirt.  
  
"I won't, don't worry monster." He said soothing, taking a seat beside her and stroking her hair. The once hated nick name had a comforting effect on her, and soon she quieted down and relaxed.  
  
How could someone hurt someone like this? Her brother wondered, According to Tomoyo, it's been days since… and she's still like this… He had to find out some information, so he could help her…  
  
"Sakura." He started softly, "I know it hurts to talk, but you have to tell me some things so I can help you." He had expected her to start crying again, but she merle nodded.  
  
"Who did…"  
  
She froze at the question.  
  
"Sakura, please."  
  
"You can't tell anyone." She whispered softly, he agreed. "Li-san."  
  
"What?! The Chinese brat did this?!!!!" He nearly screamed. Ever since he had caught him trying to beat up his sister, he had disliked Li, but that was only because he had had feelings for his precious little sister. Never would he have imagined that he would do something like this to Sakura. But he had, if Sakura had said it was true, it was. And he was in there house, downstairs, just sitting there… He would pay…  
  
"No, not Syaoran-kun!" Sakura corrected desperately, grabbing his hand. "Onii-chan, Syaoran would never…"  
  
"I don't know any other Li's." Touya said contemptfully.  
  
Looking down at her blankets, she replied, "Li Ping, his cousin."  
  
"The brat's cousin did this."  
  
"Hai. You promised, Onii-chan." She pleaded.  
  
Fighting down his anger, Touya sat back down onto the bed. "Okay, you're right." What to ask now? He knew what he wanted to know, but not how to ask her sister without setting her off again…  
  
Sakura seemed to sense his predicament. She gulped and related the events to her brother. "I was walking back from the store, it was snowing, and I slipped on a patch of ice. Someone helped me up, an man a little older than me. I said thank-you, but he didn't let go of my hand and…" She gulped and shook her head. "Syaoran-kun said he found me unconscious in the park and brought me to his house. We were snowed in that night and first thing the next morning Tomoyo-chan took me to the doctor. Everything was fine."  
  
Her brother breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"We went back over to Syaoran-kun's apartment and he told us he wanted us to meet his cousin. I had no idea who it was until I saw him…" Her voice quivered, "I can't remember what happened next, but Tomoyo said she took me to Syaoran-kun's room and gave me some pills to put me to sleep. When I woke up h…he was standing over me and…" She shook her head, "He didn't do anything other than t…touch my face, but it scared me so bad. I left the next morning with Syaoran-kun knowing."  
  
She took a few seconds to steady herself. "I called Tomoyo-chan and told her w…who it was and I think she told Syaoran-kun. But he didn't believe her. We went to the park, me, Tomoyo, and Syaoran-kun, but *he* came too. I wanted to go home b..because he kept l…looking at me, but Syaoran-kun wouldn't let me. When I told him that it was Li-san, he didn't believe me…" A few tears slipped down her cheek, but she shook them away, desperate to finish the story.  
  
"Tomoyo-chan knew what was going on and she wasn't happy with him, so she asked to talk to him. Syaoran told us to keep walking. I…I didn't t…think anything would happen, b…because we were i…in the park in the middle of the d…day, but s…something d..did. L…Li-san yelled at me f…for telling Syaoran-kun, even though he didn't b…believe m…me and he h…hit me…" She took a gasp of breath quickly, "I went over to Tomoyo's house after and stayed the night.  
  
"We went to the beach the next morning and everything was going fine, until I tripped in the sand and *he* helped me to my feet. B…but he threatened me too… I…It really frightened me, so I asked Tomoyo to come with me to the restroom. She said we should go home, and we were about to when I realized I f..forgot my bag. I asked her to go tell Syaoran-kun that we were leaving and I would get my bag and meet her back in the parking lot. But when I went to f…find my bag h…he was there and…" Sakura was shaking violently and her eyes were streaming tears.  
  
Touya hugged her tightly, "What happened?"  
  
She shook her head, "Please don't make me say it…"  
  
He was enraged and horrified; this 'Li-san' had hurt his sister countless times and twice… He would pay, he was sure of it. "I understand, Sakura." He soothed, "It will be alright, I'll help you get through this…"  
  
*************************  
  
Downstairs, all was quiet. No one spoke because there was nothing to say. Sighing, Tomoyo reached into her purse to pull out her cell phone and call home; she would probably be spending the night here… Her hand brushed against the video camera and she took it out questioningly. A thought struck her suddenly, something that might help Sakura a great deal.  
  
"You still think Li-san is innocent, Li-kun?" She asked suddenly. Syaoran and Yukito looked towards her.  
  
Syaoran narrowed his eyes, "I do, but there are more important things happening right now."  
  
"No, I have proof."  
  
"I don't…"  
  
"You don't have to believe me." She replied, walking to the V.C.R. and putting the tape in, turning on the television and pressing play. "Just watch this, than tell me what you think." Tomoyo fast forwarded through most of it, hoping that the camera had caught what she had wanted it to catch. It had:  
  
The recording was bumpy, since the camera was in Tomoyo's purse, but it could be seen that they were passing under a shaded area.  
  
"Sakura?" Wondered Tomoyo's voice. She was out of view but Sakura wasn't.  
  
The emerald eyed girl shook her head sadly and sat on one of the benches, covering her head with her hands, "I can't keep doing this, Tomoyo- chan." She said helplessly.  
  
The camera shifted, no longer showing Sakura. But their voices could still be heard clearly.  
  
"I don't know why you think you have to do this is the first place." Tomoyo's voice said.  
  
The camera shifted and Sakura was once again in the picture. Tears were falling quietly down her face. "For Syaoran, I told you." She said sadly. Syaoran's head perked up and he was watching the screen intently. "But I can't." Sakura continued, "I thought I'd be able to stand being near *him* as long as you and Syaoran were there, but… he keeps watching me and… and t…touching me…"  
  
"What else did he say to you when he helped you up?" Wondered Tomoyo  
  
"He t… threatened me again… H s..said, 'Watch out Ying-fa, I'm c…coming for y…you."  
  
The view shifted again and Tomoyo spoke, "Come on Sakura, we're going home."  
  
The dark haired girl got to her feet, turned off the tape, and looked expectantly at Syaoran. "What do you think now?" She demanded.  
  
A stunned, horrified look was on his face. He shook his head, "I can't believe… what have I done?"  
  
****************  
  
Wowies! That was a long one! I was so hyped up by my reviews that I was able to write this whole long this in one sitting! Wow!! Six pages… This thing isn't over yet, don't worry. More surprised to come!!! R+R please!!!! Gives me hope that someone is reading this!!! ideas: pikogio@yahoo.com 


	9. He's not alone

Hellos!!! I'm back!! *nervously looks around the empty room*. Well, It's a school night, and I'm typing; it's a miracle. I just had some free time… yea, and I keep receiving threats from wings!! Well you know what, I'm not going to be intimidated!! You may have you're evil monkey, but I have my own secrete weapon!! Syaroan-kun!!! *dramatic music*.  
  
Syaoran- *gives Trulie a 'in your dreams' look.* -Yea, right.  
  
Trulie- What! But you've gota!  
  
Syaoran- Give me one good reason.  
  
Trulie- Because I'm a nice, incredibly sweet person who would never hurt a fly? *Putt's on most innocent look*  
  
Syaoran- *snort* yea, right.  
  
Trulie- Fine! I'm the writer, that's why.  
  
Syaoran- So…?  
  
Trulie- So she kills me this story will never in and you'll be stuck at this spot for all eternity; realizing your fatal mistake and not being able to tell Sakura-chan. Or worse, my friend could get a hold of this… and you don't wanna know what would happen then.  
  
Syaoran- *an extremely frightened look on his face* Fine, I'll help. *Pulls out sword*  
  
Trulie- Ha Ha!!! Take that wings!! You're going down!! Muhaahahahahahahahahah!!!  
  
Syaoran- *rolls his eyes and takes a few steps back when the insane laughing continues* Start the story already!  
  
Trulie- Muhahahahahahahahaha- huh? Oh, right. So here it is, Chapter nine!! And no more threats, or you'll have to deal with Syaoran-kun! Hahahahaha!!  
  
Syaoran- *sweat drop* God, I hate these authors. You owe me big time, Trulie.  
  
Trulie- Yep, I sure do. Maybe some S+S moments… I've got it… "'Thank-you so much, Syaoran-kun!' Sakura exclaimed, wrapping her arms around him and…"  
  
Syaoran- *blushing bright red* She doesn't own CCS, and a good thing too. *mumbles* Now on with the fic already.  
  
***********  
  
"Just relax and try to rest." Touya instructed, looking down on his little sister. "I'm going to call the police; they'll be able to…"  
  
Sakura sat straight up in bed, fear written vividly on her face. "Don't onii-chan!" she pleased.  
  
"Why the hell now?" He demanded, "This man is dangerous, you know that! He needs to be behind bars! At the very least. Dead is more like it, and I'd kill him myself if I ever had that option…  
  
"You can't, something horrible will happen…"  
  
"Did he threaten you?!"  
  
She remained silent, hands crossed in her lap. How could she explain it to him? This wasn't a random act, it was well and planned and had an objective. The Li-clan was behind this, and their goal was… she wasn't entirely sure what they were trying to accomplish, Ping hadn't shed light onto that. When he told her these facts, it had been to frighten…  
  
~~~~~~~F.B.~~~~~~~`~  
  
"You don't scare me!" Sakura exclaimed, holding her own in front of the advancing Ping.  
  
He grinned, "I should scare you, because I'm not alone."  
  
"What…"  
  
"You are familiar with the Li-clan? I am here with their bless, at their request, actually." A wicked smile passed over his face upon seeing the change in Sakura's expression.  
  
"That's right, Little Ying-Fa, fear me."  
  
~~~~~~E.F.B.~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The image from only a few hours ago burned in her mind, causing tears to fill her eyes.  
  
"There's something you're not telling me, Sakura." Her brother observed, "You have to tell me so I can help…"  
  
"You can't help, this is beyond all of us." She whispered more to herself than to anyone else. The Li-clan was very, very powerful, she knew, and very rich. They could get control over anyone thing and anyone they wanted, including the police. Sakura was just a pawn in one of their games…  
  
Touya got to his feet. He had heard Sakura's comment; why had this happened to his bright, cheerful little sister? Don't lose hope He thought to her, but instead repeated his previous instructions, "Try to rest. We can talk more in the morning."  
  
*****************  
  
"Li-kun, are you all right?" Tomoyo asked with concern.  
  
He shook his head again, "I can't believe I didn't trust her… I should have…. She told me and I said she was wrong… And now, she's been facing all this because she didn't want to hurt me…"  
  
The dark haired girl shrugged, "So you can see why I was angry with you?"  
  
But Syaoran wasn't listening. Getting to his feet, he balled his hands into fists so tight his knuckles where white. "I will kill Ping, and not metaphorically speaking either. I will make him suffer for what he put Sakura-chan through and I will…"  
  
"I think there are more important things you need to do first." Tomoyo suggested, shoving him towards the stairs. "You need to talk to Sakura."  
  
He hung his head, "She doesn't want to talk to me, and I don't blame her.  
  
An enraged look spread over her face, "Li-kun, stop sitting around here feeling sorry for yourself. Unless you want her to waste away to nothing, go up there right now and tell her that you believe her. You have no idea how much your support means to her. If she has you on her side, she'll surly be able to pull through. Now go!"  
  
Numbly Syaoran walked up the stairs. Was Tomoyo right? Did his support really mean that much to Sakura? And if it did, why? Was it possible that after all these years she still had feelings for… That statement earned himself a mental slap. Don't be a baka. After all this time and everything you're done to her, all the ways you've hurt her… No chance in hell she feels for you as more than a friend. It was true, he knew, and he accepted it.  
  
A sudden impact brought him back into reality.  
  
"For everything you've done to Sakura, I should kill you right now." Growled a stone cold voice. Syaoran noticed he was pinned to the wall by none other than Touya, and he was furious.  
  
f He meet the eyes of Sakura's brother, "I wouldn't blame you if you did." He replied truthfully, "I agree with you. I deserve to be dead."  
  
Confused, Touya released him and took a step back, "What are you doing up here in the first place?"  
  
"I came to tell Sakura something."  
  
"What? Have you come to hurt her more? Come to ask her to spend a day with you and your cousin. Well, you can go to he…"  
  
Syaoran flinched, "Actually, I wanted to apologize to her. I… It took one of Tomoyo's videos to make me realize the truth and…"  
  
"If you say you're sorry everything will be all better?" He wondered dryly, hands crossed over his chest, "Sorry, things don't work that way."  
  
Eyes downcast, he agreed, "I know, but Tomoyo thought I should tell her."  
  
Touya's eyes softened and he nodded very slowly. "I agree. Hurry up and talk to her, brat. She needs her rest." He shoved Syaoran ruffly towards her door before turning quickly and walking away.  
  
What was that? Syaoran wondered to himself.  
  
*********  
  
Upon reaching the bottom of the staircase, Touya was meet with two anxious gazes.  
  
"I heard you arguing with Li-kun, you didn't hurt him, did you?" Tomoyo wondered urgently.  
  
He laughed dryly at that statement, "No, the brat's fine." Sighing, he dropped heavily to his feet, "I just realized something; I can only help Sakura so much, she needs someone else too." Sighing again, he added, "Too bad that someone just happens to be the Chinese brat…"  
  
**********  
  
Syaoran knocked lightly on the door, not really sure what to do. "Sakura?" There was no reply from within, "please Sakura, I have something important to tell you."  
  
When there was no answer, he tried the handle. Surprisingly it was unlocked and he let himself in. At first he didn't see Sakura, then he looked towards the window and saw her slumped against the sill. She must have just fallen asleep, for tears still dotted her face.  
  
So much for telling her. He thought to himself. She looked very uncomfortable, so he picked her up and brought her to the bed, lying her down as carefully as if she were made of glass. For a few minutes Syaoran sat motionless on the side of her bed, watching her sleep. She looked truly angelic and at peace; as if the world were perfect, as if nothing had every happened…  
  
Damn him! Why Sakura! Why did he have to choose Sakura for his sick game?!! Syaoran didn't even bother thinking up death threats; his cousin would be dead in twenty-four hours or less, he knew that for a fact. But that still wouldn't take away Sakura's pain. Ease her mind a tiny bit, maybe, but do nothing about the pain she was already feeling.  
  
I'd do anything to take the pain away from her… He thought. Then, as if in a sign from heaven, his gaze feel onto the Sakura book, sitting on her desk.  
  
Syaoran got to his feet and walked over to it, opening it and running through the deck of cards. They all 'felt' like Sakura, but he ignored their aura's and concentrated on his search. Finally, he found what he was looking for. He examined the Return.  
  
The spirit of the card was eager to help it's mistress, which was probably a good thing. Without the card's cooperation, Syaoran probably would have had a very hard time getting it to do what he wanted it to do. "Take me back to before this happened to Sakura."  
  
Return readily complied, and soon Syaoran was standing under a shade tree on the side of the road. It took him a few minutes for him to get his barring, then he looked around. His gaze was caught by Sakura's beautiful brown hair; she was coming down the sidewalk. Suddenly, the girl slipped on a patch of ice, falling flat on her face. She attempted to get to her feet and was helped by someone that was too familiar.  
  
Ping. Syaoran thought, his mind boiling over with anger. His cousin helped Sakura to her feet but didn't release her hand. Sakura's face took on a panicked expression and Syaoran ran towards the pair.  
  
Rushing at the older boy, his plan was to tackle him to the ground, giving Sakura a chance to escape. But to his complete surprise and horror, he ran right through him, as if it were all nothing but an image.  
  
No! For some reason I can't change this. Why!  
  
Powerless to stop the horrible scene unfolding in front of him, Syaoran dropped to the ground and pounded it with his fists. But they connected with carpet, not cement; he was back in Sakura's room.  
  
Is there nothing I can do to help her?! He demanded of himself, flipping through the card deck again. There *had* to be some way he could change the past and alter the future. Syaoran tried every card he could think of, but nothing worked. The present still remained unchanged. After half an hour of trying cards, his magic was dangerously low and he slumped to the ground in a faint.  
  
**************  
  
Sakura awoke after only an hour of sleep. Something had disturbed her, a flare of what felt like Sakura cards. But that was impossible, they were wall in their book where they were supposed to be. She had just been dreaming…  
  
Just to confirm the fact to herself, she looked towards her desk and gasped. Syaoran was slumped on the floor, eyes cold and not moving.  
  
She jumped from bed and rushed towards him, feeling for a pulse. Thankfully she found one. He was alive. But his aura felt unusually weak, what had he been using his magic for? An array of cards was scattered around him and the answer was very obvious.  
  
"He was trying to reverse what happened." She mummered to herself, "And he nearly drained himself of his magic." His care and devotion touched her and even though he couldn't hear, she whispered, "Thank-you Syaoran." Running her hand through his hair, she gently kissed his check.  
  
Sakura then went for a her cards and picked up float. Using the card, she moved Syaoran's form to the bed and covered him with blankets. Taking one last glance at her friend, she shook her head. I still love you, Syaoran. But I know you don't feel the same…  
  
*************  
  
Bittersweet chapter! I have two ideas on how to end this, but it depends on whether it's gonna end soon (like in the next two chapters) or take a bit longer. I don't know; well, since you guys have ta read it, you decide. Any ideas are greatly appreciated. Oh, I'd add more about Yuki, but I know almost nothing about him! If anyone would like to enlighten me, I'd be sure to put him in!!! 


	10. Ping cuts a deal

Hey! I'm back again with another chapter!! Yipee!! Well, honeslty I'd love any ideas that anyone can submit to me. That's really the only think that's holding me back from finishing this…. So please help! Well, on to the chapter!  
  
P.S.- very interesting wings. Not really much I can say to that… well, I can use your idea's for Ping's punishment, right?  
  
  
  
Sakura then went for a her cards and picked up float. Using the card, she moved Syaoran's form to the bed and covered him with blankets. Taking one last glance at her friend, she shook her head. I still love you, Syaoran. But I know you don't feel the same…  
  
In Syaoran's appartment, a lone figure stood looking out the window. The telephone on the ledge rang and he answered;  
  
"Li Ping." He answered, already knowing who was on the other line.  
  
"Just the person I wished to speak with." Spoke the calm, clear voice on the other side of line, "The update on out young leader."  
  
"Not good." Ping replied, "He failed the task, to some extent. Although he helped the Card Mistress, he still doesn't believe I was the one who did it. You'll have no more trouble from the girl though, I assure you."  
  
Silence could be heard from the other side, "A difficult situation." Commented the elder. "We certainly didn't anticipate him to linger in the middle. His relationship with the card mistress?"  
  
"Friends only, I'm pretty sure."  
  
"He didn't disobey us entirely."  
  
"But your orders were to stay away from the Card Mistress." Ping pointed out quickly, a little too quickly.  
  
The elder on the other line chuckled. "I see you are worried about your possible position. Don't worry, I have a task for you as well. Capture the cards for the Li-clan and you shall be leader."  
  
"And what about Xiao Lang?"  
  
"Complete your task without any flaws and you won't need to worry about him. You have two weeks." The phone went dead, as was customary, leaving only a dial tone.  
  
Ping's mind was already churning with ideas. He *would* become leader, no matter what it took. He would.  
  
*************  
  
Sakura thought about going downstairs, but decided against it; she felt she wasn't ready to answer all the questions they would have for her. Instead she set to cleaning up the cards that were scattered on the floor. It had been forever since they had captured them all, she thought with genuine happiness. She truly missed those days, they were so much simpler than the ones ahead of her. If only there were still cards to capture…  
  
A flickering sensation ran through her skin, one she that was strangly familiar, yet on she couldn't place. What it was hit her suddenly, Clow Card. But that was impossible, she had all the cards right here, unless there were more. It didn't really seem possible, but yet why was she feeling the signature of one of those cards?  
  
The only thing to do was check it out, she decided, and got to her feet. Her gaze feel apon Syaoran, who was still asleep on the bed. I should leave him out of this. She thought to herself, After all, I did pass the final judgment. How hard could capturing a single card be?  
  
With that decision made, Sakura slipped out the window, clutching her sealing wand in her hand, and heading for the direction of the card she was feeling.  
  
The card was a lot farther away then she had expected, and she was thankful once again for the fly card. Calling it out, she soared over the small town and out into the countryside beyond, stoping when the feeling seemed to be strongest.  
  
The card mistress dropped to her feet in the middle of a large rice field (drained, of course) and scanned the area. "Show yourself, card!" She demanded loudly her voice echoing ereily. For a few more minutes of silence she waited.  
  
An all too famliar chuckle cut through the quiet and every bone in her body froze. Ping materialzed, suddenly, from behind a large tree. "And what makes you think it is a Clow Card, little Card Mistress?" he wondered in an amuzed tone. "Certainly I don't look like a card, now do I?"  
  
Part of her mind instructed her to run, another part was numb. But a third part took over all her thoughts and she pulled a card from her pocket, taking a fighting stance.  
  
"You can relaxe, I'm just here to talk." He spat dryly, looking over her in amusement.  
  
Despite the reassurance, Sakura didn't move from her stance. "I'll believe that when I see it."  
  
He shrugged, "Waste all your energy if you like." He replied. "Oh yes, what I can to talk to you about…" Ping took a sudden step towards her and Sakura flinched. He chuckled, "You'd like all this to be over, wouldn't you?" He inquired. "Oh yes, you'd like it very much if I were miles away in another country, then you'd be safe and could forget about this whole thing."  
  
"Get to the point and stop wasting my time." She said in what she hoped was a brave tone.  
  
"If that's what you want. Short and sweet, my dear Ying-fa. Give me the cards and convince Syaoran to go back to Hong Kong and I'll return as well."  
  
"You must think I'm stupid." Sakura commented, "I'd never do that; it could all, and probably is, just a trick."  
  
He shook his head, "Why do you think I would want to stay here after my task was completed? Certainly not for you." He laughed again, a laugh tinted with evil.  
  
Sakura was disgusted, "You'll never get the cards from me."  
  
"So you are declining my offer?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Ping shrugged and Sakura felt a strong burst of magic. Suddenly, her entire body was immobile. He walked slowly towards her and fear rose inside Sakura. "I know what you're thinking." He commented softly, running a hand across her check, "And I very well could. But emotional injuries are too easy to hide from friends and family. Perhaps something that would be harder to cover-up…"  
  
***********  
  
Syaoran awoke slowly, lying on something forigen to him. Everything from the feeling to the smell of it was different. Where could I…  
  
"Li-kun! Where's Sakura-chan!"  
  
His eyes flew open and he saw Tomoyo looking down on him, a worried expression on her face. Sitting up, he noticed he had been lying on Sakura's bed and a light flush rose into his cheeks.  
  
"I don't… she was sleeping when I came up… what happened?"  
  
Her face a paled dramatically, "we can't find her anywhere; she's missing again!"  
  
************  
  
They were just beginning, once again, to search for Sakura when Syaoran's magical senses flared. A burst of magic hit him, tintied pink as Sakura's was. It was her magic, in fact, because it felt just like her. He took off imidiatly, ignoring Tomoyo's confused cry. Surprisingly, the location of the source was his apartment.  
  
He burst through the door and into his completely dark living room. there's no way she can be here, none of the lights are on. He thought logically, plus he could no longer feel her magic or her aura. Yet, his mind wouldn't let him rest until he checked.  
  
Syaoran flipped on the light switch and his eyes narrowed. His cousin was standing calmly before him, arms crossed. "You."  
  
His sword was out immediately and he was about to rush him when Ping spoke, "I think you have other priorities, beside that."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Syaoran growled. He didn't know why he even listened to his words, bust he did.  
  
His cousin shrugged, "look for yourself." He replied, gesturing towards the couch. It was shadowed and nothing could be seen of it. That was until Syaoran took a step close and saw it was a body, Sakura's body. His breath caught in his throat. The condition she was in horrified him; from where he stood he could see no sign of breathing and her badly mauled body showed no signs of movement.  
  
Immediately, he whirled on Ping, ready to chop him to pieces. "You bastard…"  
  
"Insteresting to see where your priorities lie, cousin." He commented calmly, "She could be dead, or she could still be alive. How do you know? You don't. You won't kill me easily, and you know that, don't you? The time it takes for you to do that could mean life or death to your precious Sakura."  
  
He was right. Syaoran hated to admit it, but he was right. Glaring at him, he threw his sword aside and knelt next to Sakura. Ping laughed and walked for the door, walking calmly for and then through it. There was no one there to stop him from leaving.  
  
All Syaoran's attention was directed at the girl in front of him. She was so badly injured that she hardly looked like Sakura anymore. He put a finger to her temple, praying for a pulse. He felt one, although it was very faint, and sighed in relief. She's alive, thank-god.  
  
Well, what did you think? A bit short, and I'm sorry. I don't really have any more ideas, so I had to stop there. I'm trying my very best not to make this cliché, so please, please do help. As always, any info anyone wants to send to poor little me about CCS (I'm so deprived, I've only seen one show. And it was the American version) Please send it! pikogio@yahoo.com 


	11. Everything falls into place

Well, here goes nothing. Chapter 11. My longest fic yet (and still running!! Yipee!) Thank-you all for reviewing sooooo much;  
  
Mei-Fong- Is your question about Sakura answered? Don't worry, Ping will get what's coming to him *evil look*  
  
butterfly_grl4- Will do!  
  
*sob*- sorry it took so long (  
  
Wings- love the new review format, much easier to understand! Please do send me those episodes! That would be awesome- pikogio@yahoo.com Very original threat, I'll have to use that one too!! Very insightful wisdom- but remember to stay away from the groundhog santuary in South Dakota and all magical island that don't have squirrles (and beach balls…). Die Monkeys!! I still have Syaoran on my side!!  
  
Saki- thanks, it probably won't end sad, I was just having one of those days. And don't worry, the Li-clan will be delt with very soon  
  
Brat-Girl- Geez, such violence! He he, j/k. Like I told Mei, he'll get what's coming to him in the end  
  
Nate0130- I know, it's shameful. But I did get to read some manga @ my friend's house this weekend! Great ideas though, think I'll use the first one next chapter- anyone out there wondering what Ping thinks of all this?  
  
Ketchum- sorry to keep you waiting- really, I am  
  
Kero-chan- this might answer part of your question…  
  
Wow, that was long! Thanks so much again!!! And without further wait, here is *dun dun dun* the NEXT CHAPTER!!!!  
  
  
  
Sakura awoke to darkness; a smothering, black cloak that hid her sight and choked her breath. Reaching into the darkness, she found that is was, in fact, a vast space. She panicked and jumped to her feet, dashing blindly from the spot.  
  
For a good minute or so she ran. It seemed as though she was getting nowhere for nothing around her changed. A building fear overtook her and caused her feet to slow to a walk and finally a stop.  
  
"Where am I?" she wondered in a tone barely above a whisper. In her experience, endless dark spaces meant nothing but trouble. Was this Ping's doing? She shuddered at the thought. "What do you want from me?!"  
  
Something magic struck her senses and struck them hard; but she wasn't frightened by it. On the contrary, it calmed and relaxed her.  
  
A shimmering on the edge of her vision made her turn. What she found was a young woman standing there, all but glowing against the surrounding darkness. Her face looked young, but her dancing gray eyes held a wisdom possessed only by the elderly. Black hair, pooling around her shoulders in a cascade of curls, sparkled and flowed in a non-existent breeze.  
  
The figure moved closer and smiled, embracing her tightly. An amazing sensation rushed through her and she was filled with warmth, comfort, and strength.  
  
Releasing her, the woman took a small step back and began to speak, "For all the pain that has been caused and everything that has been done to you, I bring reassurance, consonance, and comfort."  
  
Sakura's eyes flew open and in shock she blurted out the first thing that came to mind, even if it was foolish and childish, "Are you an angel?"  
  
"It would take an angel to make everything right in your world." She reflected sadly. "No, I am not an angel. Even my name isn't important. You've gone through so much and now…" Shaking her head she dismissed whatever thought she had been thinking, "I have an offer for you."  
  
She was wary, but want to know what was going on. "What kind of offer?"  
  
"I have cut a bargain with people, for your sake. They have agreed to make it so none of this happened to you; change the past and in doing so change the outcome of events present and future."  
  
"You can make it so I won't remember… that?" Sakura wondered, the hope evident in her eyes. Countless nights since the horrible incident, she had been haunted with memories and nightmare If she was no longer cursed by those thoughts…  
  
"I can make is so it never happened at all. You will never know who Ping was, or have to go through any of the pain he caused you." Seeing the her answer already forming on her lips, the woman added, "But there is a consequence to this action."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Li Syaoran will never come back to you, and never will."  
  
Sadness reflected in her eyes and the glimmer of hope that had shone there before was gone, "No I'm sorry." Sakura replied, "Thank-you for your offer, but under the circumstances I can't accept it."  
  
The other nodded, "I figured as much, and I'm sorry there is no other way." With a huge sigh, she embraced her once again. "Things will only get worse from here, but your spirit is strong. Keep fighting, don't ever give up. People don't always mean what they say, so trust your heart and not your ears. And remember, pure hatred is the deadliest of all poisons, don't let it taint your sole."  
  
She was moving backwards, disappearing into the void. That was when Sakura felt a stab of pain, first on her arm, then on her face. Soon she was engulfed in pain, as well as a sensation of falling. Down, down she fell, spiraling into a vortex to light and dark. Sakura tried to scream but it caught in her throat. The noise finally escaped, just as she hit the bottom with a soft thud and collapsed, breathing hard, into the soft fabric.  
  
************  
  
"Li-kun, hello? Are you home? This is Tomoyo. Where are you? Have you found Sakura?! Is everything all right?!! Please call when you get this, we're really worried." The answering clicked off and the flashing number increased by one. But none of this was of any importance to the brown eyed boy sitting on a footstool close to the bed.  
  
Syaoran kept his eyes locked on the girl lying immobile on beneath the covers. She looked so frail and helpless; deathly pale against the green sheets. It seemed impossible for someone containing so little life to hold any resemblance to his Sakura.  
  
But it was his Sakura.  
  
For the thousandth time he rested a finger on her neck, checking for a pulse. Since the time last night when he had found her, she had been unconscious. Syaoran cared for her they best he could, cleaning and bandaging her many wounds then carrying her to the bedroom where she could rest in more comfort. A lot of blood had been lost; the stains on his couch were proof of that. Those would have to be clean up, but not now. They could defiantly wait.  
  
"Please wake-up. Move an arm, finger, anything. I just need to know you're going to be all right." He said desperately, watching intently for any signal that she had heard him. When she still did not move, he turned his pleading to a power higher than himself. Let her be okay, please God. She never did anything to deserve this… please  
  
Whether it was because no god heard, or the god listening didn't want to grant the request, Sakura's limp body still showed no signs of life.  
  
Tears gathered in his eyes and he didn't bother to hide them. It hurt him so much to see her like this; knowing that she could die at any moment, and that there was nothing he could do to help her. Syaoran felt so helpless, and he hated the feeling.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!!!" The scream cut through the silence of the room and Syaoran jerked his eyes from the floor to the bed. Indeed, it had been Sakura. She was sitting straight up in bed, her eyes wide with fear and her arms and legs lashing out at the air in front of her.  
  
He grabbed her around the waist and held her tightly against him so she couldn't move and wouldn't be able to hurt herself further. "Sakura, relax! It's all right!" She stopped struggling and looked up at him, her panicked green eyes meeting his calm brown ones. Then her eyes rolled back in her head and her entire body went limp.  
  
"Sakura! Sakura!!!" He called her name desperately, shaking her shoulders, "Can you hear me? Please say something!!"  
  
Slowly her eyes opened; tear rimmed emerald orbs, "Syaoran?" She wondered, her voice horse.  
  
"Yes, it's me." He assured her, blushing when he noticed he was holding her against his chest. She tilted his head to try and look up at him, but flinched in pain. "Try not to move." Syaoran suggested, setting her gently back on the bed. "I'll get you something for the pain.  
  
She nodded in agreement and he left the room. He was so concerned about her and wanted to know exactly what had happened, but he also knew he had to be careful. The last thing he wanted was to upset her and make her condition worse than it already was.  
  
Syaoran returned with a glass of water and two pills. He helped her sit up in bed then watched as she fought the two capsules down.  
  
"You should get some more rest now." He instructed firmly.  
  
Surprising, Sakura shook her head, "No, I know you have questions for me, so I'll answer them." That wasn't her only reason, though. The last thing she wanted was to go back to sleep, where, now that she was conscious, he could haunt her dreams. Upon seeing his skeptical look, she added, "and I'm really not very tired."  
  
"Are you…  
  
"Yes, very sure. If you leave I still won't go back to sleep."  
  
Sighing, he gave in, "All right. How did this happen?" After the question left his mouth, he wanted to kill himself. Baka, you shouldn't have started with such a difficult question!  
  
Sakura didn't even flinch, "I felt this weird presence and I thought it might be a card, so I followed it. It wasn't a card, it was him." She added bitterly.  
  
"Who is 'him'."  
  
She paled and replied slowly, "I'm not sure."  
  
"Liar." He accused, then sighed, "But I guess I can't blame you. I haven't been the easiest person to talk with." He moved from the stool to the edge of the bed, sitting near her middle and looking into her eyes to assure his sincerity, "Daidouji showed me a tape she made yesterday, when we were at the beach. I believe you, Sakura. It was Ping, I'm so sorry for not believing you before."  
  
She was shocked by his confession, yet over joyed. "You mean… Oh Syaoran!" She leaned over to hug him, but gasped in pain and fell back down to the bed. "Thank-you." She managed, a smile on her face and a new shine in her eyes.  
  
After making sure she was okay (and scolding her for her foolish behavior) he continued on with the questions, "So it was Ping? Did he use…"  
  
"The aura of a card to attract me? Yes." She finished for him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He wants some things and he came to make a bargain with me."  
  
Syaoran was confused, "what did he want?"  
  
"Two things; first it was the cards. Second he wanted you back in Hong Know."  
  
But that doesn't make any sense; what would he want with your cards?"  
  
"I don't think they were for him." She replied slowly, "Something he told me makes me think that they're for your clan."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?!" He demanded, more panicked than angry.  
  
Sakura flinched at his tone, he sounded furious, "He said I should be afraid of him, because he wasn't alone. He told me he was here at the request of the Li-clan."  
  
Syaoran froze at hearing his clan mentioned. They were over wanting the cards as their own, he thought. so why the hell would they sent him to do this, unless… A phrase wrung in his mind, the reason he had been sent here in the first place- "to prove your loyalties to the clan". They had said there would be a test, to make sure the training had worked; to make sure he was faithful to his and not Sakura…  
  
Everything was falling into place, leaving him numb with horror. This was his test; they had ordered Ping to… all because of… "Damn it!!"  
  
They didn't see her as the sweet, kind person she was, they saw her as an object in a game. If he had left her on the par park bench that one night, would it be different. Ping would have returned to Hong Kong without hurting her further… It was too late, the damage had been done.  
  
Sakura was startled by his sudden outburst, "Syaoran, what's wrong?"  
  
She'll hate me. He thought She'll hate me forever, but she deserves to know the truth.  
  
"I just realized something," He started slowly, "Do you remember when I told you the reason I was here in the first place?"  
  
She shook her head, "No, you never told me."  
  
This is going to be harder than I thought. "I was here on a mission to prove that my loyalties lied with my clan and not with you. I didn't know how they were going to test me, but I just realized what it was. The test was these… events." Syaoran hadn't been looking at her but at the floor. When he looked up to see her reaction, her face was turned away from him. "I'm so sorry Sakura. If I would have know what was going to happen, I wouldn't have accepted…"  
  
"But then you never would have come back." She replied softly.  
  
The look her gave her was indescribable, "Honestly Sakura. If it was between this not happening and me not coming back, what do you think you would pick?"  
  
Her eyes were suddenly locked on his, "I already got that choice; in a vision this woman offered that exact choice- she said she would make it so none of this happened to me. But I said no, because accepting would mean I would never see you again."  
  
"You mean you had that chance to reverse this and you didn't?!?" He demanded, enraged, "What the hell would make you do something like that?!"  
  
"Because it would mean that you would never come back."  
  
Syaoran knew he should be touched by her choice, but he wasn't. He was angry. "Sakura, you can be so dense sometimes." He all but yelled, standing up, "Just for once be selfish. Think of yourself first for once!!!" And without another word, he stood up and stomped out the room, slamming the door behind him with such a force that is shook the walls of the apartment.  
  
Sakura watched him go, confused and bewildered, "But I was thinking about myself." She whispered softly.  
  
***************  
  
Well, I thought that was a good place to stop. Sorry again for the delay, but I couldn't get to a computer! R+R, please. Seriously people, I NEED MORE IDEAS!! I think this is getting a little boring… pikogio@yahoo.com 


	12. Tomoyo-chan and her big mouth

Was my last chapter really that bad? Only four people reviewed… well, thank-you to them and this speedy chapter (sorta) is for you. Can you believe it? I was so hungry I ate four hot dogs, a hamburger, and a whole thingy of potato salad. That's enough food to feed a small army! Enough about my eating habits, ne?  
  
Oh, one request before the chapter. If I'm horrible OCC with any character will someone please tell me? I've read a few fanfics that absolutely slaughtered Syaoran's personality… I just wanna make sure I don't do that- wouldn't wanna be a hypocrite. Can anyone tell me the names of Syaoran's sisters? (I know he has for, right?) And is his mother's name Yelan? Just wanna make sure I get my facts straight!  
  
Okayies! Here it is. Chapter 12….  
  
Baka! Baka! Baka! Syaoran scolded himself over and over, sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. I yelled at her, I can't believe I yelled at her! She should have agreed! What would it matter if I never came back! She would be happy, at least, and none of this would have happened!  
  
He was so frustrated with himself at that moment. He recalled telling Sakura how lonely he had been in Hong Kong, without her. Was that what had made up her mind? Sakura, you're too kind for your own good…  
  
"Syaoran-kun, I'm sorry."  
  
Her voice, despite the softness, caused him to jump. She shouldn't be out of bed in her condition, and he wasn't just being overprotective. It was obvious that she had not regained all her strength; without the support of the door frame she wouldn't have been able to stand. Her eyes were vivid with pain although none of her other features showed that to be true.  
  
"Sakura, what are you doing?!" He demanded, getting to his feet and walking quickly to her. Syaoran wrapped his arm around her back and tried to get her to walk back to the bedroom. Sakura, however, refused.  
  
"I needed to talk to you." She explained, her voice soft and her eyes on the floor, "I wanted to tell you why I didn't accept that offer. I'm sorry I made you mad, but I just couldn't…"  
  
As if he didn't feel bad enough already. Now she was going to tell him what she already knew; and he wasn't sure if he could stand anymore guilt. After all, this whole thing was basically his fault. "The past is past, Sakura. It doesn't matter."  
  
She shook her head, still refusing to step forward, "No, you don't understand…"  
  
With an exasperated sigh, he picked her up easily and began walking to the bedroom.  
  
"Syaoran! What are you doing?!" She exclaimed.  
  
"Taking you back to the bedroom, you shouldn't be up." He replied matter of factly. She was about to protest, but they were already there. Syaoran set her down on the bed and pulled the blankets over her. "Go. To. Sleep." He instructed, slowly annunciation every syllable.  
  
Reluctantly she agreed and sunk down into the pillows.  
  
He watched her for a few minutes, to make sure she wasn't going to get out of bed. She eventually fell asleep; then returned back to the couch. Just as he sat down, the doorbell rang.  
  
Who could… then he remembered Tomoyo and felt a little guilty. She probably worried sick about Sakura…  
  
Sure enough, when he opened the door he saw the dark haired girl standing outside.  
  
"Li-kun! I'm so glad I finally found you! I thought something horrible happened. Did you find Sakura-chan? Is she all right?"  
  
"Shut-up Dadjoji." He hissed, "Sakura's sleeping, or she was."  
  
Tomoyo put a hand to her mouth, "Sorry. Is she all right?"  
  
He hesitated, but replied, "I think she will be, if she stays in bed long enough for her wounds to heal."  
  
Her eyes went wide, "Wounds? What happened? Does this have something to do with Li-san?"  
  
"Hai." Syaoran replied, nodding.  
  
Tomoyo's face grew more and more concerned. "Did she tell you what happened?"  
  
"She said she felt the aura of a card and went after it, but it turned out to be Ping instead. He wanted to make a deal; if she gave him the cards and I went back to Hong Kong he would leave her alone. She refused and…" He shrugged again, sadly this time.  
  
"Poor Sakura-chan."  
  
Syaoran debated on telling her about Sakura's vision and the choice that had made him so angry. He decided on it, "Sakura did something really stupid." He commented and Tomoyo glanced to him, "Someone made her an offer and she refused it."  
  
"I don't see how that makes her stupid."  
  
"You haven't heard the offer. This person would reverse things so Ping never came to Japan- so none of this would have happened to Sakura."  
  
"And she refused?" She demanded in shocked, "Wait, what were the conditions?"  
  
He sighed, of course she would ask that, "It's not big deal really. I wouldn't have returned here."  
  
Tomoyo shook her head sadly, "I don't think what she did was stupid."  
  
"You can't tell me that…"  
  
She raised her hand and cut him off, "We all know that Sakura-chan is a little dense, but right now you could rival her in that area, Li-kun. "  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"There's no need to swear." She replied calmly, raising and eye brow at him.  
  
Sighing, he said, "You're right. I just can't believe Sakura would turn down an offer like that."  
  
"I can."  
  
"You must know something I don't, then. "  
  
"Hai, I do. Think about it and maybe you're realize it too."  
  
When a minute or so had passed and he still hadn't come up with an answer, Tomoyo sighed in exasperation, "Baka, she still loves you. Can't you see that?!"  
  
Syaoran was in shock. "She… what?"  
  
"Why is that so hard for you to understand? She, Kinimoto Sakura still loves you, Li Syaoran."  
  
A gasp was heard from the back of the room and they both looked up. Tomoyo's face wen paler than normal. "Sakura-chan!"  
  
  
  
Sakura had heard the voice of her best friend and got out of bed, wanting to go say hello. So she limped (dragged was more like it) herself down the hall and paused just outside the leaving room to catch her break. Tomoyo and Syaoran were still standing by the door and seemed to be having a very important conversation.  
  
"She… what?" Syaoran stuttered, sound absolutely bewildered.  
  
"Why is that so hard for you to understand?" Tomoyo demanded, sounding more sympathetic than impatient, "She, Kinimoto Sakura still loves you, Li Syaoran."  
  
Sakura gasped before she could stop herself, betraying her position. Two unbelievable things had just happen. First, her best friend had just betrayed her trust by telling that to him, but that wasn't the worst part. Syaoran knew now. What would he think of her now? Would he laugh with her and call her stupid for holding onto something that had been dead for so long? He already thought she was dense, would this just further his speculation? What if he hated her for it? Recalling how cold he had been when he first returned, she shivered. She didn't know if she could take that type of treatment from him again. Or maybe… maybe he would return her feelings once again…  
  
Seconds passed by, feeling like hours. Her hope was erased when Syaoran said and did nothing, nothing but stand there was a shocked look on his face.  
  
"Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo exclaimed, running over to her. "Sakura-chan, I didn't know you were standing there. I'm sorry I…"  
  
"It's okay, I know you were just trying to help." But you ruined every thing.  
  
She couldn't take the pain of knowing, beyond a doubt, that he didn't have those kind of feelings for her anymore. Sure, she was almost positive that that was the case, but if he actually said something… it would make it set in stone.  
  
"Onii-chan's probably pretty worried, ne?" She wondered, not looking at Syaoran at all costs. "I should probably got tell him I'm alright."  
  
"Sakura, wait." Syaoran exclaimed suddenly, "Can I talk to you."  
  
"Syaoran-kun, what Tomoyo told you isn't true." She replied slowly, meeting his eyes. She knew she had to do this, he would know for sure she was lying if she looked away.  
  
They stood with there eyes locked together, then he nodded, "Make sure you don't do anything too strenuous, and get lots of rest." He instructed, "I'm going to come by later and check on you, okay? But I have some business to take care of first."  
  
Did he believe her? It looked like he did. "All right, bye Syaoran- kun. And thank-you again."  
  
Tomoyo glanced at to Syaoran, then to Sakura, then back to Syaoran. Don't believe her, Li-kun. I don't know what she's doing, but you can bet I'll find out.  
  
  
  
She's lying. Syaoran was still shocked by what he found out. Despite what Sakura had told him, he knew that what Tomoyo had told him was the truth. When he looked into her eyes he had seen it, there was no way he could not. She had lied and lied desperately, but still he had discovered the truth.  
  
I can't believe it… she's still… after all that time… after everything I've done to her. She still loves me… He was overjoyed by the thought, but something puzzled him still. Why would she want to lie?  
  
He could ask her about that later; for now, he really did have business to attend to.  
  
Syaoran picked up the phone from the counter, a grim smile on his face. He pressed one of the buttons on the speed dial. "Li residence, how may I help you?"  
  
He smirked again, How can you help me indeed. "This is Li Xiao Lang, I wish to speak with the elders. Please inform them this is very urgent."  
  
  
  
It was barely five o'clock at night, far to early to go to sleep. Yet that seemed to be the only think Touya would allow her to do. So she sat in her room, starring at the wall and thinking about all that had happened, which of course led her to thinking of Syaoran. Her eyes strayed to the dresser and there fell upon a picture, framed in gold. Getting to her feet with much trouble, she walked over and picked up the picture to examine it, tears coming to her eyes. It was scene from years ago, when her and Syaoran were a couple.  
  
The picture had been taken in late spring. Sakura was dressed in a pale pink sundress and Syaoran was wearing kaki shorts and a green tee- shirt. They were in each other's arms, blushing slightly and smiling. Sakura was looking up at him and he was looking down on her, oblivious to everything but each other. Tomoyo had taken the picture, Sakura recalled, because they hadn't allowed her to video tape them. It was a fair compromise, they had thought.  
  
I miss those days so much. She thought sadly, stroking the picture longingly. If only… oh Syaoran…  
  
"You kept that picture?" Wondered a voice right next to her ear.  
  
In shock, she spun around, forgetting that it was impossible for her to move that fast. She would have fallen to the ground had Syaoran not caught her by the shoulders.  
  
"S..Syaoran…?" She wondered shakily, "What are you…"  
  
"I said I'd come check up on you, didn't I?" He wondered, "I still have my copy too."  
  
She was too shocked to say or do anything. Why would he still…  
  
Guiding her to the bed, he made her sit than sat down beside her. "Why did you lie to me earlier?" He wondered very suddenly.  
  
Sakura knew exactly what he was talking about and fought down a rush of panic, "I didn't…"  
  
"Yes you were, I could see it in your eyes." He cut her off, looking at her very intently. "I won't take no for an answer either."  
  
She sighed and looked down, "Because I didn't want to hear it from you that you still don't feel that way about me. I don't think I could take that." Tears welled in her eyes, but she fought them back, "I'm sorry if this makes things awkward, but you asked."  
  
"I did." He agreed, "And I have an answer for you. I've been thinking about this for a while, I've known how I felt towards you, but I didn't know if it was fair for you. I've caused you so much pain and I don't want to hurt you anymore. In the end, I decided to be selfish and go through with this."  
  
Sakura squeezed her eyes shut. Here it comes…  
  
"I guess the old saying's right though, you always hurt the one you love."  
  
"What?" She demanded, thinking her ears were playing tricks on her.  
  
Syaoran tilted her chin back with a finger so he could look into her eyes. "I love you, Sakura. I always have and I always will. No matter what, now and forever."  
  
"Syaoran.." Before she said another word, she kissed him and Syaoran realized how much he had missed her, missed everything about her. He held her tightly, never wanting to let her go.  
  
"I love you Syaoran." She confessed, tears of happiness running down her cheeks. Sighing contently, she rested her head on his chest and said, "Now everything will be alright."  
  
That reminded him of something… "Sakura, I need to ask you; will you come back to Hong Kong with me?"  
  
**********  
  
Look, there's the confession. How'd I do? Well, there it is so you know it's gonna be over soon. Maybe a few more chapters. Next one will be more exciting, I hope. Honestly, it will be. Please review though.. R+R!! pikogio@yahoo.com 


	13. surprises

Sorry for the delay, this chapter has been long in the making. I've taken the time to improve my skills (or at least try to) and I've totally redone this chapter about five times already. Hope you like!  
  
Trulie: Hey Syaoran, you didn't really kill Wings, did you?  
  
Syaoran: Not yet, why?  
  
Trulie: She didn't review, did my story stink that bad?  
  
Syaoran: Baka blonde, it's right here *hold computer print-off*  
  
Truile: Ah, so it is. Muchas Gracias. *reads paper* Ah!! I'll write, I'll write! Not the episodes!! Annything but that.  
  
You guys all enjoyed that S+S moment, didn't ya? Well, I hope you enjoyed it while it lasted. I AM EVIL That is the only explanation for this chapter. It may be a bit confusing at first, but everything will be explained; I promise. Please don't kill me; flames are expected…  
  
*Syaoran reading the draft, drops it and glares angrily*- What the hell are you thinking?!!  
  
Truile- *smiles angelically* Who me? He He He… guess you'll have to read to find out!!  
  
Last chapter…  
  
"Sakura, I need to ask you; will you come back to Hong Kong with me?"…  
  
"To Hong Kong? Why?" She wondered, tilting her head back and looking into his eyes. Only they were no longer brown, but black. Sakura screamed and jumped back, pushing the arms that were wrapped around her away. Ping stood before her, smirking silently.  
  
"Hello again, my Ying-Fa."  
  
Her eyes narrowed as she glared, "What do you want?"  
  
"Disappointed, are we?" He chuckled. "Disappointed that my cousin doesn't share your feelings?"  
  
Sakura was furious; furious that he had come here, furious that he wasn't Syaoran, furious that he was mocking her. "You don't know that."  
  
"Oh, but you do." Ping replied, knowingly, "And you are absolutely right. Xiao… Syaoran could never love something as weak as you. I know it, you know it, so why not except it?"  
  
"Go away!" She shouted. His words cut and cut deep; probably because they reflected the thoughts of her own. "Go away! Just leave!!"  
  
"I could do that, and I think I will. I'll just leave you here, wallowing in your own self pity." Laughing triumphantly, he disappeared and she broke down in tears.  
  
"Sakura…" A somewhat familiar voice, as soft as a breeze, caught her ears and she looked up. Through eyes clouded with tears she saw a woman standing before her, the same one that had made the offer that had upset Syaoran so much. Only this time, her eyes were amber, just like his. "Sakura, do you remember what I told you?" she wondered gently.  
  
"No." She admitted, ashamed that she hadn't.  
  
"People don't always mean what they say."  
  
Sakura blinked in confusion. "I don't understand."  
  
The woman nodded, "I thought as much. Give him a chance."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Xiao Lang."  
  
She was still had the same blank look on her face and the woman giggled, blushing slightly. "I'm sorry, that would be Syaoran to you." In an undertone, she muttered something that sounded suspiciously like Chinese.  
  
"Syaoran…"  
  
"Don't be rash and you'll be fine." She said, smiling. "It's time for you to wake-up now."  
  
"I'm… it was all…"  
  
"A dream, yes. Good-luck to you." Then she vanished, along with Sakura's room, and everything was peacefully black.  
  
Opening her eyes, Sakura blinked in the light. Her surroundings were unfamiliar, and unstable. She was sitting in a leather chair that was moving up and down every so slightly- almost like in a car but not quite. Something warm was resting on her arm; it was a hand, she noted, when she glanced over at it. Following the arm upward, she looked into a pair of amber eyes.  
  
"How do you feel?" He wondered, noticing she was awake.  
  
"Syaoran-kun, where are we?" Sakura wondered, struggling to sit up. Syaoran took her arm and helped her.  
  
"In a jet, flying over the South China sea."  
  
"Hoe?!?!"  
  
"Sakura, relax." He insisted quickly, "I'm sorry for not asking you, but your brother and father agreed that it was best not to wake you."  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"Back in Japan."  
  
"And we are going to…?"  
  
"Hong Kong."  
  
Just like in her dream…  
  
Syaoran sighed, "Let me explain this, Sakura. We're going to visit my clan," Upon seeing her frightened look, he insisted, "There is a purpose. We're going to prove to them that you aren't weak."  
  
"What will that prove?" She wondered nervously. This didn't seem like a good idea to her. The Li-clan meant Ping, and he meant…  
  
"You'll have to trust me, because I can't tell you. He won't be there, and I swear nothing will happen to you. I promise."  
  
Sakura looked away, not at all happy with this situation. Only bad could result from this…"  
  
"I know my clan and how they think." He insisted, tilting her head so she was looking back at him. His eyes were pleading, and she finally gave in. "Please, just try."  
  
"I will."  
  
**********  
  
Syaoran glanced at her, his mind lost in thought. He wasn't sure if what he was doing was right. There were so many ways it could go wrong, but this was the only way she could gain the respect of the elders, which would in turn stop Ping.  
  
She looked so lost and confused, and he felt bad that he couldn't explain it further.  
  
You have no idea how important this is, Sakura. But maybe that's a good thing. She had no idea what his clan was like and she would probably never know everything that he did.  
  
Syaoran sighed heavily and looked out the window. Please let things go well…  
  
**********  
  
"Sakura, wake-up. We've landed." She looked up, only to realize that she had fallen asleep once again. Sakura got to her feet and looked around again, this time noticing that they hadn't been on a commercial airliner, but a privet jet.  
  
They walked down the short isle to the end of the plane, where they were greeted by the pilot. He bowed to Syaoran and said something in rapid Chinese, making Syaoran blush slightly. He replied, in Chinese as well, and now the pilot looked embarrassed.  
  
"What did he say to you?" Wondered a bewildered Sakura once they were outside the plane. The only word she had caught of the entire conversation had been 'Li'.  
  
"It was nothing." Syaoran replied, his face taking on a pink hue.  
  
The pair walked across a few feet of concrete before coming up to a limousine. The driver bowed and opened the door for them as he spoke to Syaoran, once again in Chinese. (AN: I don't know any Chinese, obviously, so please forgive me.) He merely nodded and got into the vehicle after Sakura.  
  
"Wow, Syaoran-kun, your family must be very rich." She commented in awe, eyes wide.  
  
He nodded unhappily. If she's impressed by this… Syaoran wondered what she thought his family was like. Most likely it was an image very similar to hers; loving and supportive even if she did fight with her brother. If she thought that… well, she was very wrong. "Hai Sakura, very rich and powerful."  
  
At that comment, her face sobered and she looked down at the floor, "I know."  
  
Baka, baka, baka! You just had to bring that up?! "Sakura, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"  
  
Surprisingly, she smiled, "It's alright, I need to be strong, ne?"  
  
Syaoran hated himself at that moment. This was not a good idea…  
  
********  
  
The limousine pulled to a stop under the huge overhang of an equally huge mansion. Syaoran helped her from the car, "This is the Li mansion." He told her glumly, fearing what was to come next.  
  
"XIAO LANG!!!" The front door burst open and four women (AN: his sisters would be in their twenties, right?) came running out. They swarmed around him; speaking in Chinese so rapidly that even Syaoran seemed to have trouble understanding. The girls hugged him, pinched his cheeks, and basically crowded him for a good minute or two. The commotion stopped when one of the girls asked, in Japanese, "Xiao Lang, who's this?"  
  
The voice sounded so familiar, but she couldn't quite place where she would have heard it.  
  
Syaoran sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. "This is Sakura, Sakura-chan, these are my sisters, Fuutie, Fenren, Feimei, and Shiefa."  
  
The four girls beamed at her and broke off into a rapid chatter again, all but the oldest. She smiled at Sakura, "Did you have a pleasant trip?" Fuutie wondered.  
  
It hit Sakura very suddenly. The eyes, the voice, everything but the girl's hair looked exactly like the person from her dream. "Are you…"  
  
She nodded, smiling still. "Yes, I am."  
  
"What are you?" Syaoran demanded, coming into the conversation. "How do you know Sakura?"  
  
Sakura was about to explain, but Fuutie shook her head slightly and smiled sweetly at him. "Nothing, little brother. The elders wanted to see you as soon as you arrived."  
  
"They can go to hell."  
  
A huge shadow passed over them suddenly and they looked up.  
  
Fear was in the eyes of Syaoran's sisters and only Sakura was smiling. "Kero-chan!!!"  
  
  
  
Sorry, that was nowhere near as good as I wanted it to be. I've realized suddenly that I'm WAY out of my league. I know nothing about the Li-clan except for that they're rich and power, and cold too, I imagine. Please help me!!! Any info is greatly appreciated! 


	14. Discusions and Syaoran's punishment

Wow, I'm really sorry that took so long, but you know how school can get; one word (or phrase I guess) describes it all; Golden States. I've been studying my a** for a month straight- I forgot my books this weekend when I pack for my dads, so time to write! Yippe!  
  
My apologies for getting OCC on Sakura- I didn't mean to make her so weakish (new word, he he…) I'll try better from now on, I promise. Enjoy this chapter!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
"Kero-chan!!!" Sakura exclaimed joyously as the huge, winged lion descended near her. He rushed to his mistress' side and got between her and the Li's growling savagely at them all, including Syaoran. Once they had retreated to an acceptable distance, his eyes softened and he turned to her.  
  
"Sakura-chan… I'm sorry." Kero said solemnly, "The one time you needed me most I wasn't there. I was…"  
  
She smiled, a genuine smile, and hugged his neck, "Don't feel bad…"  
  
"One thing's for sure, I'll make that brat and his clan for what they put you through."  
  
"You don't understand, Kero. It wasn't Syaoran's fault, he…"  
  
Kero shushed her, "Look."  
  
Five men, very old and solemn looking had descended from the front doors of the mansion and were approaching swiftly. They then came to a stop a few feet from Sakura and Kero and regarded them coldly. The guardian beast wasted no time, jumping in front of his mistress and growling savagely at the group.  
  
"At peace, Cerebos (AN: spelling?), we mean the card mistress no harm." The man at the head of the group spoke.  
  
Kero didn't reply, but didn't move.  
  
The men, who could be none other than the clan elders, turned their attention to Syaoran. "Xiao Lang, come with us." The same man spoke  
  
Syaoran didn't move, "I will help our guest settle in."  
  
"Your sisters can do as good of a job at that task as you. Come with us."  
  
"No, elder." His face was sent with determination and the man before him nodded grimly.  
  
"If that is your wish, Xiao Lang. We will summon you." And without another word, they turned and walked back to the house.  
  
Kero watched them go, than turned on Syaoran. Without a second's warning, he pounced on him, knocking him to the ground. "Now to deal with you." Surprisingly, Syaoran didn't even struggle.  
  
Sakura rushed over to help. "Leave him alone, Kero-chan. He didn't do anything! He's been helping me all along and if you give me a second I'll explain!"  
  
Grudgingly, Kero released him with a threat. "If I find out you had anything to do with this, you'll wish you were never born."  
  
Syaoran got to his feet, a worried look flirted over his face before being replace by a sober one. "Here Sakura, I'll show you where you're going to be staying.  
  
**** Syaoran's POV****  
  
As the driver brought in the bags, Syaoran led Sakura through the large entry hall and through a side door. Where would the safest place for her to be? He wondered, running through wings and secrete passageways. There really was no safe place, the elders knew every room in the entire house.  
  
Finally, he decided on a room. It was near where he would be staying, so he would be close-by in case something happened. Unfortunately, this meant passing by the council room.  
  
"Why did you stop, Syaoran-kun?" Sakura wondered.  
  
He sighed, "We need to pass by the council room, I'm not sure if the elders are in there, but we need to be quiet."  
  
She nodded in comprehension, but Kero wasn't quite so understanding. The guardian, now in his smaller form, popped from her pocket to hover near Syaoran's face. "Why do we need to be quiet?! I should go in there and give this baka clan of yours a piece of my mind!" He demanded, obviously very angry.  
  
"Kero-chan, relaxe. Don't lose your head…"  
  
But the little animal was already trasnforming into his larger form and crashing through the closed doors.  
  
Sakura glanced from Syaoran to the now opened door and followed him quickly into the room. "Kero-chan! Stop it…" She exclaimed, but her tone faded quickly from anger to something else.  
  
Syaoran stepped through after and found the reason. The council room beyond was not empty, as he had suspected, but filled with the elders and a few of the clan's more important adults, including his mother. He walked over to stand at Sakura's side, who had her hand on Kero's shoulder, restraining him. The guardian beast didn't look happy at all; had it not been for his mistress' obvious disapproval, the people in this room would be either dead or very badly maimed.  
  
"Xiao Lang, thank-you for joining us." The voice of the head elder smirked.  
  
Damn it, Damn it, Damn it. This wasn't supposed to be happening yet. Well, there was no avoiding it now so he might as well use it to his advantage.  
  
Bowing to the group before him, he spoke. "Honorable elders, I present to you Kinomoto Sakura, mistress of the Sakura Cards."  
  
Their gazes were now fixed solely on her; ten faces that mirrored his infamous 'death glare'. But he noticed with pride that she didn't even flinch, only stood there in what looked like an indifferent position.  
  
One of the younger elders, Sung-shi (SOOn shi), examined her with an increasingly sinister look. Turning back to the rest of the group, but keeping one eye on Sakura, he stated meaningfully, "This conflicts with the reports given by Ping. Perhaps we should call him back to confirm the results?"  
  
At that second, two things happened. Kero leapt forward onto the table, scattering items onto the floor. And Syaoran called out his sword, ready to strike down Sung-shi for that comment, for the intent of hurting *his* Sakura, regardless of his position of elder.  
  
"Kero, Syaoran, Stop!" Sakura's voice rang out, surprisingly loud and forceful. They both looked to her in shock, then reluctantly redrew from their fighting positions. Looking to the others in the room, she said, with her green eyes hard, "I don't know what you were trying to prove, but it did not work." After a second's pause to scan the faces, she finished with, "Syaoran, will you show me where I will be staying?"  
  
He nodded, bowing to elders before he left the room. It didn't make any sense to make them angrier that they were already.  
  
Up a flight of steps and down a corridor, Syaoran finally found it safe to speak. "Are you alright?" He wondered and she nodded, "That wasn't supposed to happen. If the stuff animal would have kept it under control…"  
  
Kero, once again in his smaller form, flew over to Syaoran, his fists up. "Give me one more chance and I'll rip those elders to shreds for what they did to my Sakura-chan!" He growled, "But you could care less what happens to her as long as the cards go to you, right?"  
  
"Of course it matters! And I'd do the same," He exclaimed, glarring, "But you have to think of…"  
  
"Stop it, both of you!" Sakura exclaimed in frustration, yanking back Kero and shoving him into her pocket.  
  
"Little brother!" They looked up to see Fuutie running down the hall towards them, a vexed look on her face. "Little brother, the elders, they want to speak with you."  
  
He glarred at her, "I'm not going, not until Sakura is…"  
  
"They aren't happy with you at all, and the more time you waste, the more their moods will worsen."  
  
Syaoran had some idea as to what his sister was hinting at, he was probably in for some big time punishment and the longer he delayed it would probably only make it worse. But Sakura…  
  
"I can show her where she's going to be staying, go." Fuutie volunteered  
  
His sister was usually right, and he looked to Sakura to make sure she was fine with this…  
  
She was, "It's fine, Syaoran. I'd really like to talk with you sister."  
  
That was strange, there was something going on that he didn't understand… but he could think about that later. Grudgingly he agreed and took off down the hall.  
  
****Sakura's POV****  
  
"I was impressed with your composure in front of elders." The older woman commented, "And I think my little brother was as well."  
  
"How did you know, you weren't there, were you?"  
  
She laughed, more like giggled. "Not there actually, but I saw what was going on."  
  
Now that didn't make sense, but Sakura decided not to press the issue.  
  
"I'm not really sure where Xiao Lang wanted you to stay, but I'll put you in the room close to him, is that okay with you?"  
  
She nodded, "Li-san, the elder said…."  
  
"Call me Fuutie, please."  
  
"Hai, well, the elder said something about calling Ping back, will they?"  
  
"Oh no, Sakura, I don't think they'll call him. Besides, you're perfectly safe here- Xiao Lang will protect you."  
  
They reached the room and walked inside. Fuutie took a seat on the bed and gestured for Sakura to take a seat beside her. "There's something you wanted to ask me before my brother came back?"  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot!" She exclaimed, "You were in my vision, weren't you?"  
  
"I was."  
  
"How did you… why?"  
  
Fuutie sighed, "I'm a powerful magician, not so much so as you or Xiao Lang, but more so than my other sisters. That was how, through magic. And why… that's slightly more complicated. When Xiao Lang returned from Japan a few years ago, before his extensive training, he talked about you almost constantly. After the training… he changed so much… it was only around a week or so ago that I found out what their plan was for his task. So I went to the elders and threatened them, and they agreed to give me the power to… alter time I guess you could say. But if that was to happen they did want Syaoran back for good."  
  
"I understand." Sakura replied, then added as an afterthought, "Syaoran was really angry with me after I refused. He said it shouldn't matter whether or not he comes back. He doesn't understand that I…" She stopped, realizing that she was about to spill out her heart to a complete or almost complete stranger.  
  
"I understand." Fuutie replied sympathetically, putting an arm around her shoulder. "Like I told you before- just give him some time."  
  
****Syaoran*****  
  
"Elders, you wished to speak with me?" Syaoran wondered curtly, bowing to the people in the room.  
  
"Indeed, we are not please with your performance. You are aware that you did not complete?"  
  
His anger flared and he turned to glare at them. "That was not a test any one with morals could complete!! How could you order him to do…."  
  
"Xiao Lang, you will respect your elders." Snapped an elder and Syaoran was forced to bite his tongue. "You are above morals and all that, you are the future leader of this clan…" His scolding went on for minutes, until the elder was interrupted by another.  
  
"Your punishment will be twenty lashings and no medical treatment for twenty-four hours. You must start your training again as well." He narrated. "And the card mistress…"  
  
"Will remain here. She has some issues to discuss with you." Syaoran replied firmly. Inside, his heart was sinking. He didn't mind the lashings, that kind of pain he could handle. But training would mean… he shook his head. He wouldn't let things get as bad between him and Sakura as they had been… that was for sure.  
  
"Report to the room immediately. You are dismissed."  
  
Syaoran got to his feet and bowed before heading down the hall to face his impending fate. The room he was walking solemnly to was one he knew the location of, but had rarely been inside. The first and only time he had been inside that room was at the age of five. His crime had been disrespect and his punishment was one his young mind would never let him forget- thirty lashes and no treatment for two days. Sitting in his own blood had had been more than enough to convince him to behave.  
  
As he pulled open the heavy iron doors and stepped into the cool, stone room his mind was assaulted with images of terror from years ago, but he didn't flinch. Inside, the room was empty but for a stone pillar in the middle.  
  
He was greeted by his punisher as soon as he stepped inside; a well muscled man he had never seen before. The man instructed him to remove his shirt and stand against facing the pillar. As the lashing began, it was all Syaoran could do to keep from crying out.  
  
The punishment took less than fifteen minutes. After the sentence was carried out the man left the room and Syaoran sunk to the ground. His back was raw and so bloodied that the liquid was running down his back in streams. It took around an hour before he was able to regain his composure. He put his shirt back on and walked out of the room.  
  
I hope Sakura will be all right for now, I can't let her see me like this…  
  
Syaoran made his way to his room and once inside, stripped off his shirt and fell face first onto his bed. The logically part of his mind told him he should at least try to clean his wounds, but all he wanted to do right now was rest.  
  
He was nearly asleep when his mind was jerked back into reality by a small scream.  
  
  
  
-TBC-  
  
Sorry, but my fingers are all but falling off and chapters come out oh so much quicker when I have a start. Any suggestions, comments, ect… hey, even flames are accepted. Or e-mail me; pikogio@yahoo.com !!! 


	15. The Task

I'm so sorry to everyone who's been reading this story, but I've been having technical problems- my laptop crashed, literally. That was the noise it made when it fell off my bed and onto the floor. It's lying broken in the corner as we speak *tear*. However, I did manage to get my hands on a computer just this morning, so I promise to work diligently on this chapter until I get it out, which will be tonight! Screw homework and Golden State exams! Well, here goes  
  
nothing…  
  
***DISCLAIMER*** I don't own CCS, and if you sue me, you can't even have my laptop! It's broke!! I'm willing to forfit text books though…  
  
Oh, P.S. to all you- check out my other story, Skys Fall Down if you're in the mood for a realistic drama. I mean realistic as in it could actually happen… just read the summary and you'll see…  
  
*******  
  
"Syaoran!!" Sakura never knew her voice could go that high. In fact, she was almost sure everyone in the Li household and heard her outburst, but there wasn't time to worry about that. "What happened to you?" She demanded, coming to a skidding stop at the side of his bed.  
  
He opened his eyes slowly and turned so his they meet hers, moaning softly when he had to rotate his body. "It's nothing, Sakura, don't worry." Syaoran replied with a surprising calm. His eyes even disguised the pain he had to be feeling.  
  
"How can you call this nothing?" She demanded angrily, gesturing at his bloody back. "Please tell me, Syaoran-kun."  
  
Sighing, he gave in. "It was my punishment for not completing my task."  
  
Sakura took a seat on the bed next to him, "What, exactly, was your punishment?" She wondered softly.  
  
Syaoran could tell from the tone of her voice that she was blaming herself for getting him in trouble because she was the task. "It's not your fault, Sakura." He told her, "And my punishment was… well, twenty lashes with no treatment for twenty-four hours and… I have to continue my training."  
  
Training… the exact thing that had started this whole mess in the first place. Sakura bit her lip and stood up, "I'll be right back, don't move." She instructed, walking out of his room and into her own, returning quickly with the Sakura Cards and her wand, fully extended.  
  
"What are you doing?" He demanded as she opened it and shuffled through the book.  
  
"I'm going to heal your back, if I can find the right card." She replied absently, half distracted by her search.  
  
Syaoran managed to push the book closed with much effort. Sakura looked at him curiously. "I appreciate what you're trying to do, but this is part of my punishment." He told her quietly, "This time tomorrow I can go to the elders and they will heal it, but not before then. If I do, they'll just repeat my punishment, probably increasing the sentence."  
  
She sat back down beside him, looking like she was at a loss, torn between wanting to help him and not wanting him to be hurt again. "No magic?"  
  
"No magic." He replied sadly. Syaoran would have gladly let her use the cards on him, just so that look would leave her face.  
  
A determined look suddenly crossed her face and she nodded, "No magic." Sakura repeated again, getting to her feet once again and leaving the room, coming back with an armful of medical supplies. Back at his side, she opened a brown bottle and warned, "This might hurt…" as she began removing the dried blood from his back. It did sting, but the pain was off-set by her hand resting gently on his shoulder.  
  
Minutes passed in silence as Sakura worked diligently on cleaning his wound. Suddenly, she stopped and asked cautiously, "You're going to have to start training again?"  
  
"I won't let the same thing happened that happened before." Syaoran assured her, "I promise, nothing will change."  
  
Nodding, she continued her nursings. "I can't help thinking, maybe it would be better if I went back to Japan. You'd be in a lot less trouble… The elders don't seem to like me…"  
  
"No." He turned so he was facing her, despite the pain, and sat up.  
  
"Syaoran! You're going to hurt yourself!!" She scolded.  
  
"Not until you listen to me." He replied seriously, "You can't let the elders intimidate you. And you can't go back to Japan and pretend like nothing ever happened, I won't let you. The only way to solve this is to prove to the elders that there are consciousness for messing with the Card Mistress. I realize it won't make everything that has happened go away, but it needs to be done. You're strong, Sakura, I know you are. You can do this."  
  
She smiled weakly and gently pushed him back onto the bed, rubbing off the last spot of dried blood before applying an ointment and clean, white bandage. I'm not worried about me though. She thought to herself sadly, It's you, Syaoran, that I'm worried about.  
  
"Here, I'm done." She replied as she tied the last strip of gauze into place. Sakura helped him sit up then took a seat next to him on the bed. , "Do you feel any better?"  
  
"You're too nice, I don't deserve you as a friend." Syaoran replied seriously.  
  
Sakura just smiled at the comment, "Let's not get started on gratitude, because… well, let's just not." She laughed again. "You should rest some, Syaoran-kun."  
  
"And what are you going to do while I rest?"  
  
Her face sobered, "I was going to talk with the elders."  
  
"Your crazy." He exclaimed, "I'm not going to let you talk to them by yourself." They'll rip her to shreds…  
  
"How else will I gain their respect?" Sakura wondered seriously.  
  
He was stumped as far as an answer to that, but he still wasn't about to let her go by herself. "I'm going with you."  
  
"I was afraid you'd see it that way." She replied, looking torn again. Sighing, she removed something from her pocket. "I'm sorry, Syaoran-kun. Sleep well."  
  
From her hand appeared a card, the sleep. Softly she whispered to it and before Syaoran could react, his eyes felt heavy and they began to drop. Seconds later her was sound asleep.  
  
********  
  
To say that Sakura was nervous was an understatement. She was literally shaking as she walked down the corridors. The console hall was steps away, and she stopped outside the door to gain her composure. It's no big deal she told herself just think of it as facing a room full of angry Syaorans. Sakura shuddered at that thought, On the other hand, just think of it as facing the Li-clan elders.  
  
She raised a hand to knock on the door, but before her hand even touched the wood, a voice called out, inviting her inside. "Enter, Card Mistress."  
  
Sakura did just that, stepping carefully into the room and examining the men around her. The crowd was slightly bigger than the time earlier that day when she had been in that room, but it didn't really make any difference. Like Syaoran had said, she had to make sure they knew who they were messing with.  
  
"We are glad to see you, Card Mistress." One man spoke, "We have a proposal for you."  
  
That shocked her, she hadn't even said a word yet. That was probably a good thing, since she hadn't been altogether sure what she was going to tell them. "What might that be?"  
  
"You're worried about the well-being of young Xiao-Lang, true?" He inquired and Sakura felt her blood run cold. Could they read minds…  
  
"You are." A second assured her, "And as it happens, he isn't needed here as much as he was in the past. To date, he still is our best candidate for clan leader, but not by much."  
  
"If you complete our task." A third spoke, "Then he shall be freed from all his deities to this clan and be allowed to do what he pleases."  
  
Was that really a good idea? What if Syaoran wanted all his responsibility? "What if that's not what he wants?"  
  
"Then he can decide for himself when the time comes." The first elder replied.  
  
Sakura meet his eyes, "I'm doing anything that will hurt anyone else."  
  
"You don't have to." He replied, "No innocent will be hurt. Do you accept?"  
  
"I don't know what you're asking." She said, slightly frustrated.  
  
"That is part of the task. Do you agree or not?"  
  
I know I'm going to regret this… "I agree."  
  
He nodded in satisfaction. "Very good." He barked out an order in rapid Chinese and a side door opened. Fuutie walked solemnly into the room, followed by her sisters. They bowed, all at the same time, then waited for orders.  
  
"Take the Card Mistress, prepare her for her task."  
  
Fuutie nodded, walking towards Sakura and putting an arm around her shoulder. "Come, Cherry-blossom." She whispered, ushering her out of the room.  
  
Once the girls had left, the elders exchanged glances. "Shall we commence preparations?" Wondered an elder.  
  
The head elder nodded, "Indeed. "  
  
  
  
Sorry, that was bit short, but I got it out, ne? I need reviewers to tell me, do you want a happy or sad ending, cause I'll tell ya, I have an awesome ending in mind, but it's not exactly 'happily ever after'. If I get ne reviews, well, you'll be stuck with that. But seriously, R+R!! 


	16. And the count-down begins

Fuutie led her down a long hall, floored with blood-red stone and the walls painted to match. Sakura, for her part, was all but shaking with apprehension. Of the customs and practices of these people she knew nothing, but this was something she would go through with. On the flight here, Syaoran had made it very clear that she had to gain his clan's approval, if not trust. She would complete this; for herself, her friends, her family, and for Syaoran. That thought strengthened her spirit; she held up her head a little higher and continued to follow the woman in front of her down the hall. The eldest of the Li sisters noticed the change in the Card Mistress' attitude and smiled. She was fond of her and strongly confidant that she would he able to pass whatever the elders threw her way. "Your trial is still a while away." She said, trying to relax the obviously tense girl beside her. "We're heading to the ceremonial bathing rooms now. You'll have until tomorrow to meditate and clear your mind before you complete your task." Sakura smiled and nodded, relieved that now she had a small idea of what was happening. Fuutie opened a side door and gestured her into the room beyond.. It was small, made entirely of marble and void but for a large tub filled to the rim with water. The entire room was warm and comfortably humid with stream, smelling of lavender and honeysuckle. Syaoran's oldest sister pointed out the locations of the soaps and towels, showing her as well the pale gray robe she would need to change into after. She then left Sakura with instructions to relax, saying one of her younger sisters would come to collect her in a few hours. With the door firmly closed, Sakura climbed out of her clothes and into the water. It was comfortably hot and deliciously scented. She allowed it to relax her tense muscles, clearing her mind of all trouble as well. It was then that she noticed the small tug on her magical energy and remembered that she still had the sleep card out. Even though it was a small drain, it was a drain just the same. Sakura's thoughts drifted to Syaoran- he would need sleep and rest to heal. Yet he would probably stay asleep without the help of the card, she reasoned as she called out her wand. Sakura wasn't sure if she could recall a card at this distance, but tried just the same. It word and she transformed her staff back into it's key form. Minuets later, her eyes closed and she drifted into the peaceful margin between awake and asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Gaki! You, gaki, wake-up!" Syaoran moaned, slightly aware of the yelling that had ripped him from the peaceful confides of sleep. Wait, sleep?! He wasn't supposed to be sleeping. The last thing he remembered was talking to Sakura about the elders. She was going to talk with them, but he wouldn't let her go alone. So she had pulled out one of her cards and. "Kami kuso na!" His eyes shot opened, only to be meet with a hideously bloated face and tiny black eyes. "Kuso!" He swore again, unable to stop himself. The creature in question hovered back and became identifiable as Kero. "Baka stuffed animal, are you trying to kill me?!" "I was trying to wake you up, gaki!" Syaoran decided to ignore that commented, there being more important matters on hand, "Where's Sakura?" Kero just looked at him, "You don't know?! I came in here to ask you that!" If she's not here with me, and not with the stuffed animal. There was one other alternative; she had gone to speak with the elders and now. He shot-up out of bed, ignoring the pain from his raw back and quickly pulled on a shirt. He then bolted out the door, Kero right behind him. "Hey gaki, where." Syaoran stopped in his tracks and spun around to face the miniaturized guardian. "Look, let's call a truce, for Sakura's sake. I stop calling you stuffed animal and you stop calling me gaki. Deal?" He held out a hand. Kero nodded and shook one of Syaoran's fingers, sealing it. "Right, now where's Sakura?" Kero demanded. Syaoran continued down the hallway, "I have a feeling she went to talk to the elders, but she wouldn't still be there now. I'm going to talk to my sisters, they probably know." He let out a sigh, that wasn't something he wanted to do, but if it was for Sakura. He found Fuutie sitting in her room with the other three, all drinking tea. "Hello little brother!" They chorused. Syaoran gritted his teeth. "Are you looking for little Ying Fa, brother?" Piped a sister. Another giggled, "If you are, you can't see her right now." "Why?" He demanded angrily. "No need to lose your temper." Chided a third, "She's in the bath, preparing for her trial." Syaoran cursed under his breath and left the room without another word. He was headed back to his room, but Kero flew into his path. "What do you think you're doing?" The little animal demanded. "Going back to my room." "What about Sakura." He rolled his eyes, "She's taking a bath." "And?" "That may not be an issue for you, but it is for me." He replied, his cheeks heating up at the thought. Kero sighed, exasperated. "Now is no time to be scared of girls! She could be in trouble, don't you want to know what her trial is?" That was true, but Syaoran wasn't convinced. After everything that had happened, the last thing he wanted to was invade her privacy at such a moment. "She's fine, my sisters wouldn't let anything happen to her. And the trial. she doesn't know, no one does until they actually complete it." "Fine. You don't want to go, you don't have to. Just take me there and you can wait outside." Syaoran agreed to that, though reluctantly. He led the stuffed animal down a maze of hallways before stopping outside a heavy wooden door. "This is it." "You've gotta open the door for me." Kero stated, annoyed. That was more than Syaoran wanted to do, but he complied and pushed the door open a crack. The winged guardian flew inside and Syaoran closed the door behind him, leaning up against it as he waited. Inside, Kero hovered over the tub of water and his dozing mistress. "Sakura, Sakura, wake-up!!" He yelled, right in her ear. The usually hard to wake girl jumped, her eyes poping open. "Kero, what are you doing here?" She demanded. "I came to make sure you were alright." He replied, "Don't ever do that again! Wake me up next time you decided to do anything stupid." She was slightly puzzled, "How did you know." "The g." Kero sighed, "The Li kid told me, right after I woke him up." "Syaoran?" Sakura wondered, nervously biting her lip, "Is he mad at me for using The Sleep on him?" The guardian shrugged his tiny shoulders. "I don't know, but you could ask him." "Hai, he's still in his room?" "No, he's right outside the door." He replied smugly. "Hoe?! He shouldn't be out of bed. Kero-chan, how could you let him." Sakura was up out of the bath, drying herself frantically and trying to pull on the robes at the same time. Kero the water Sakura had accidentally splashed him with from his coat. "He looked fine to me." He said indignantly. "Didn't you see his back?!" "I was covered in bandages, so?" "Mou Kero!" But she was dressed and didn't have time to scold him more. Flipping her wet hair out of her face she ran for the door, pulling it open. Syaoran, who was still leaning on the surface, was so surprised to find the solid wood gone from behind his back that he didn't have any time to catch his balance. He fell, onto the floor at Sakura's feet. "Hoe!! Syaoran-kun, gomen, gomen." She apologized quickly, helping him to his feet while attempting to bow at the same time. "Are you alright?" He nodded, mildly stunned. "But what are you doing out of bed!" She demanded suddenly, her face vivid with concern. "You should be resting, is your back alright? Did you hurt it when you fell?" Sakura wasn't satisfied until he had turned around and let her examine it for herself, causing Syaoran to blush. By the time it was established that he was alright, Syaoran had over come his shock and was able to speak. "What about you, Sakura-chan? Now it's my turn to scold you for ru." "Gomen Syaoran-kun, gomen!" She exclaimed again, apologizing quickly. "I know I shouldn't have used the sleep card on you, but you were hurt and I needed to go talk to the elders to show them that I wasn't weak. Gomen, please don't be mad at me." Inside, he was laughing. "I'm not mad, Sakura, just worried. What did they tell you?" "Hoe?" She wondered, "Oh, about the trial? Not much, but Fuutie-san said I'd have until tomorrow to prepare myself." He nodded in approval. "Good, then meditation comes next. I'll take you back to your room." "But one of your sisters was supposed to come and get me. Won't they be worried if I'm not there." "No, I'm sure they know I've come to get you." Syaoran replied bitterly, "Lets go." He led the way back to the room she was staying in and was about to leave her to her meditation, but she grabbed his hand and asked him to stay. "I know it's supposed to be private meditation but. maybe you could tell me what to expect tomorrow?" She wondered hopefully. Technically, that was against the rules. But they had stopped playing by the rules a long, long time ago. He agreed. Syaoran lit the candles and incense that had been place in her room, their intoxicating and relaxing scent filling their heads. The two card captors then took seats on the floor, facing one and other. "The first thing you should remember, " Syaoran started, "Is to always expect the unexpected. The elders of my clan don't play by any set of rules." "As we know already." She interrupted in a bitter tone he had never heard her use. He nodded, smiling sadly. "Nothing is what it seems to be either, that's one thing I learned when I was younger. They have incredible powers of illusion, so in most cases it's best to not think but trust your instincts." She nodded. "About the trial it's self. It's not just fighting, Sakura, although that plays a part. You'll be expected to use all your skills, including magic and the cards. Most likely they'll confront you with your greatest fears, so be prepared for.." He glanced up and became concerned when he saw her expression. The Card Mistress sat with her face downcast and her hands clasped; she was biting her lip and trying very hard to look determined. "Sakura, are you alright?" "H..hai." She replied shakily, not looking up. "Sakura, I know something's wrong. What?" This time she looked up, smiling slightly. "Mou Syaoran, I should have known I couldn't hide anything from you." She sighed deeply. "I'm worried. What if. what if I can't do whatever they want me to do? What if I can't fight it off or I'm not strong enough? I would fail and." Again, she meet his eyes, tears glistening in her own. "If they know my deepest fear. I'm done for." He didn't want to see her give up so easily. In the past, she had always been the hopeful one, so if she believe it couldn't be done, what was left? Now, he would let her lose hope. Syaoran scooted around so he was sitting next to her and pulled the girl into a hug, stroking her hair comfortingly.  
  
"I don't want to let them down." She said, burring her head in his shoulder as more tears came. "Tomoyo-chan and Onii-chan and my dad and Yuki and Kero and you. You've always been there, Syaoran, and this one time that you're counting on me, I don't want to fail you." "Sakura, you won't fail any of us because this doesn't mater. All we want is for you to get better." His voice trailed off and she nodded, her head still turned towards his shoulder, but the tears kept coming. Syaoran held her, rocking her back and forth, until her tears stopped and her breathing returned to normal. It was actually calmer than normal, suggesting that she was asleep. He assumed this to be true, but just as he was about to pick her up and put her on the bed, a tug on his arm interrupted him. Sakura was looking at him through half closed eyes that were still red from crying. "Could we stay like this a little longer?" She questioned softly, looking perfectly angelic in his arms. "Hai." He could never say no to her and now was no exception. She gave him a beautiful smile then snuggled against him, resting her head against his chest. Again her breathing became slow and deep, but her eyes were still open a slit. She exhaled contently, entwining her hand in his shirt. "Syaoran." Sakura said again, her tone drowsy and suggesting she was on the brink of sleep, "What Tomoyo told you. it was true. Gomen for." He had known that and wanted to answer but he couldn't possibly do that to her right before her trial. Instead Syaoran smoother her hair. "Sleep Sakura." He whispered and she smiled slightly before closing her eyes completely and complying. For a few minutes he just watched her sleeping, admiring her beauty. Then it hit him, he had a promise to keep. Syaoran reached for the phone on the table behind him, carefully not to disrupt the girl sleeping in his arms. Hold the phone to his ear with a shoulder, he dialed a familiar number. "Moushi Moushi." Answered a voice, a voice that Syaoran never thought he'd be glad to hear. "Kinomoto-san." He greeted Sakura's older brother. "Li?" The older boy acknowledged, his tone anxious. "How's my imoto?! What's been happening there." One question at a time. He reminded himself, "Sakura's fine, she's asleep right now." Syaoran didn't mention the fact that she was asleep in his lap as he spoke. "Tomorrow the elders want her to complete a task." "What kind of task." "No one knows, but I'm sure she'll make it." "Damn right she will." Touya's tone softened. "Arigato Li, for watching over my monster. Keep her safe, alright?" Something passed between the two that Syaoran had never immagined possible; a kind of understanding and respect. And it was all because of the girl in his arms. "Of course Kinomoto-san. With my life." That was the absolute truth, he didn't have to be asked. "Good." Touya agreed. "Let me know how she does tomorrow." The once powerful big-brother, now stuck in a powerless position. Syaoran felt sorry for him because he had experinced that situation. "She'll do fine, Kinomoto. I won't let anything happen." "I believe that. Ja ne, Li." "Ja." Syaoran replied the phone on the receiver and moved it back onto the desk. The conversation, despite how brief, had left him with an odd feeling. He never thought it possible, but Touya Kinomoto, the one who had constantly chased him away from his little sister, and him were now allied for a common goal, Sakura. Carefully, he got to his feet and picked up the sleeping girl. He placed her on the bed and pulled the covers up around her. The last thing he wanted to do was allow her out of his sight, but there was no other option. Even if he didn't want to admit it, he would need his sleep for tomorrow, just in case something were to happen. "Good-night Sakura, sleep well." He whispered, getting to his feet but not before placing a soft kiss on her cheek. And in answer to your confession; yes, I still love you too. But it wouldn't be fair to burden you with that, it would just be another weapon to use against you. He sighed, stole once last glance of her, and blew out the candles, returning to his room.  
  
******* Yes, the next one has all the action! What will happen? Will Sakura survive? You may think you know the answer to that, but then again you could be wrong. Sorry for taking so long, I'll try to finish this up ASAP! Please, R&R!!!!!! 


	17. Preparations and Air planes

I AM BACK!!!!! I'm sooo sorry it took so long, I have no excuse, please, please, PLEASE forgive me!!!! I know I've made some people really made. I'm SORRY!!!!!!!!!!! This chapter was originally supposed to be much longer, but I figured people would prefer a short chapter to none at all. So here it is, after a long wait- The NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!  
  
************* The time had come. Everything that had happened had been a perfect mix of luck, skill, and timing. It was almost too good to believe- almost. And now he was destined to become leader of the Li clan not in a few years or in a few months, but in a handful of days. Yes, all those years of desperate longing and hard work had finally paid off. Li Ping let a small smile cross his face. Outwardly, it didn't seem sinister, but to one who knew the atrocious crimes he had committed. And he didn't repent. He was not sorry in the least. His actions couldn't be pardon because he wasn't aware of the pain he had caused because that would be untrue. Ping knew what effect his actions had had not only on his victim but on numerous other people close to her, namely his cousin, and it amused him to no end. When the task was first assigned to him, he hadn't wanted it. Doing anything of that nature was wrong and unforgivable, he told himself, and he would not be part of it. Then the Li Elders had offered and incentive- a 50/50 chance at becoming leader. Throughout his youth, Ping had grown up along side Xiao Lang and envied him greatly because of his would be position. There was nothing he wanted more than to be in his cousin's shoes and to have people look up to him in that manner. The thought was breath taking but utterly impossible because of his ranking in the family.  
  
Then came a chance, a god-sent opportunity. He could go from having no chance to having as much of a chance as the cousin that had under-shadowed him for years. Ping leapt at the chance, all ethnic placed in a corner of his mind where they would not bother him. The very next morning he was on an airplane to Japan. For days after his arrival he searched for and watched the one. She was easy to find- who else could have such an aura, potent and pure? He recalled the first time he set eyes on her. The card mistress had been walking home from school with a group of friends, laughing and smiling. She truly was beautiful, luxurious auburn hair and sparkling green eyes; the perfect body and the face of an angel. Yes she was young, but her innocence only fanned his desire. Even if she hadn't been his assignment, he would have wanted her with a passion. And then he had. It certainly hadn't been his first time, but it was the best. The girl had been so frightened, fighting fiercely against him, but that only encouraged him farther. After that moment he changed. Ping went from being a mere mortal to a god. The grandeur of what he had accomplished occurred to him as he was walking back to his hotel afterwards. The card mistress was amazingly powerful, more so than Clow Reed had ever been said some, and he had had her in a way no one else had. Not even his cousin, the mighty Xiao Lang, had been with the girl that way, although they had dated. For once in his life he had something his cousin didn't and could never have- the innocence of a certain emerald-eyed girl. She carried a part of him with her now, as she would forever. No matter how hard she fought it, it would always be there. And from her Ping had taken, among many other things, a sense of self-mightiness. Just by looking at the girl he could send her in hysterics. Yes, that truly was power. To be feared was to be obeyed. And to be obeyed was to be respected. And respect was what Ping had wanted all his life. "Flight 566 to Hong Kong is now boarding priority seating. First class passengers please enter at Gate 32. Once again, Flight 566 to Hong Kong is now boarding priority seating. First class passengers please enter at Gate 32." The feminine voice echoed through his head like it did through the crowded airport, shaking Ping from his reserve. Getting up, the young man gathered his carry on and made his way to the specified gate, bumping accidentally into a tall, black haired man. "Gomen nasai." He said, bowing his head politely. The man looked distracted as he fumbled with his ticket, "It's my fault, I need to catch this plane. If I miss it, imoto will." He trailed off, obviously feeling as if he had said to much. Both men handed their tickets to the stewardess and were led inside the plane and seated, the man in a seat by the window and Ping across the isle from him. "You have an imotosan?" He wondered, picking up the conversation where he left off for curiosity's sake. There was something strangely familiar about this man. "Hai." The man replied, "She's in Hong Kong with a. friend." His head suddenly jerked up and his eyes landed on a silver-haired man walking down the isle towards them. "Yuki, over here." The second looked and came and sat next to him. "I had to stack up on snacks for the flight." He explained, taking a seat next to the dark haired man and hoisting a huge knapsack filled bulling with food. "Don't worry Touya, Sakura-san is in good hands. Li-kun will take good care of her." Ping had to look away from the pair so as not to revile his shock. How ironic, he thought to himself, that the brother of his dear little card mistress was sitting only seats away from him, undoubtedly going the same place he was. Of course, it could just a coincidence and this man could be talking about some other Sakura. But Ping didn't believe in coincidence.  
  
*******  
  
Despite the fact that the Li mansion was always heated, Sakura still felt cold. It was the type of cold that could not be made to go away by putting on a sweater or standing in front of a warm fire. No, this was the bone cold that chilled your entire body, both mentally and physically. She never even remembered falling asleep last night. There had just been talking with Syaoran then crying. For a second she closed her eyes and when she opened them she was lying in her bed, still clad in the robe she had donned after her bath last night. It was extremely early, the sun hadn't even risen yet. But try as she might, Sakura couldn't go back to sleep. The cold surrounding her wouldn't allow it. She gave up trying and swung out of bed, her feet hitting the rug without making a sound. Lying over a chair near the bed was an outfit that hadn't been there before, presumably what she was supposed to wear that day. Picking it up and examining the outfit, it was identified as a traditional Japanese furisode*. Sakura slipped into the garment, which was white and embroidered simply with Chinese symbols she didn't recognize. Her obi* was pink as was the obidome* , both which she fastened expertly. It seemed odd to her that, in a family that held so strongly to traditions, she was wearing clothes from her own country. But then again, maybe it was customs. The furisode was tight and uncomfortable, providing little room for movement. This made Sakura nervous. If she had to move quickly during the test, it would be all but impossible in this attire. Rules were rules, though, and she would go along with it. She was just sitting down in front of the mirror when there was knock on the door adjoining her room. "Syaoran?" She wondered hopefully, turning her gaze from the mirror to the door. In the other room, Syaoran heard his name called and took it as an affirmative for him to enter. He opened the door slowly, just in case he wasn't supposed to come in, and glanced around cautiously. Sakura was awake and dressed, which was more than he had expected. But her clothing. the furisode embroidered with symbols that meant. His eyes flew wide and he was thankful she didn't read a work of Chinese. This was obviously an act of intimidation on the part of his clan's elders. Even if the outfit had been free of writing, it wouldn't have been suitable. By Kami-sama, she could hardly move. "Good morning, Sakura." He said calmly. There was no use upsetting her over something she didn't know about. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Syaoran-kun." She replied with a smile. Yet the under tones of her voice proved that she was extremely nervous about the event that was to come. Syaoran walked over to stand by her side and gave her a rare smile, "You're up early." "I couldn't sleep." She relied sheepishly. He chuckled, "Are you really going to wear that?" He wondered, carefully keeping his voice light. Sakura gave him a curious look, "Isn't this what I'm supposed to wear? It was set out on the chair for me, so I assumed that it was what I was supposed to put on." "But you can hardly move in it." He pointed out. "I know." She sighed, "What else would I wear? I don't know how things like this work." Syaoran pondered her question. She was very right- what else would she wear? The challenge had certain amount of tradition, so she couldn't wear just anything. His mind landed on the perfect thing. It was improper, but that fact was over-balanced by the point it would make. "I'll be right back." Sakura watched him walk back through the door. He returned a few minutes later with a folded green garment lying over his arm. Unfolding it, Syaoran laid it out on the bed for her to see and Sakura gasped. It was the same green fighting robes, same but for the size, which he had worn during their card capturing adventures. His gestures shocked her and she was filled with an immense gratification. "Syaoran-kun, are you sure?" She wondered breathlessly. These robes were a symbol of his family and although she didn't know that much about Chinese culture, she knew enough to know that wearing these robes was an extremely high honor. "I mean, are you really sure?" The brown haired warrior was smirking, laughing silently. "Hai Sakura. I would be honored if you would wear my robes for this." He replied, bowing to her. "Arigato, Syaoran-kun!" She exclaimed, jumping up from her seat and hugging him tightly, "Domo arigato gozamimasu." Syaoran was a little shocked by her actions. Why was she so thankful for a useless pair of robes? Then it hit him the it wasn't the robes she was thanking him for, but for the strength they would give her. *I think she feels that having those robes on is like having me there with her.* He observed, hugging her tightly in return. *She really does love me, if something like this means so much to her.* He felt his heart swell at the prospect. "Syaoran?" Sakura wondered curiously, her head rested on his shoulder. "Are you." For a minute, Syaoran panicked, thinking she must have seen his red face. But that was impossible, seeing as how she couldn't see his face. ".doing some type of magic?" She finished. He blinked, not comprehending the relativity of the question. "No." He answered, "Why?" "I felt. it felt like your aura flaring, like it does when you do magic. I know if was yours, but if felt different for some reason." She let go of him and took a step back to look at his face, "Wait, it's gone. Maybe I was just imagining it." Syaoran didn't know what she was talking about. He hadn't done anything, no intentionally, anyway. Sighing he nodded towards the clothes on the bed, "Go get changed. I'll walk down the kitchen and bring up some breakfast." "Okay." The card mistress agreed, still confused by the strange feeling she had just experienced. Around five minutes later, another knock was heard on her door. When she opened it, Syaoran walked in carrying a tray filled with steaming hot dishes. Sakura smiled at him and glanced at the delicacies lining the tray. The smell was heavenly and her stomach gurgled a little in anticipation. Food was the last thing on the mind of the Chinese warrior. Syaoran was looking, not at all discreetly, at the girl before him. Maybe it was just the fact that she was wearing his clothes, which she hadn't done for the longest time, but she looked absolutely adorable. The robes were too big for her but not so baggy that it would hamper her movement; if anything they brought out her delicate figure. And the color. The top made her eyes stand out incredibly, turning them a green deeper that anything he had imagined. "Syaoran-kun, are you okay?" Sakura wondered, breaking him from the trance. She watched as he bowed his head, but not before she saw the slight crimson that lit his face. She decided not to mention the fact that she had felt the flare of his aura again, the one that reminded her of anytime he did magic yet was subtly different. Regaining his composure, Syaoran brought the tray to the bed and gestured to his companion. "Come and eat." The girl obeyed, walking over and pushing an overly long sleeve out of the way before she grabbed a warm pastry and took a large bite. "Wow Swaorwan, whis is wery *swallow* good."  
  
Next chapter very soon, I promise. Within the week as long as I have time. Once again, thank-you everyone for your patience!!! pikogio@yahoo.com 


	18. The result of the robes

Okay! It's Monday- a school holiday, and I'm going to finish this fic today!! I stole my brother's lap top, snuggled onto my couch in my pj's, turned on some awesome music, and made myself a nice big mocha. Yep, all set for fic writing!! So here it is, after a long, long, very long wait, the conclusion to "Disaster Brings Us Together".  
  
"She's not here yet, is she?" Touya Kinomoto was on the edge, and annoyed, both of which were not combinations for a good attitude. He scanned the crowed Hong Kong airport, willing the girl he sought to appear so he could get on with things and go to his little sister. Besides him, Yuki was munching on a bag of peanuts he'd received on the plane. "You mean Daidoji-san?" He wondered patiently. "Yes Daidoji-san." He replied between gritted teeth. "Where is that girl? She has her own privet jet, how could she be late!!" "Relax, Touya." His friend advised, "It's just a few minuets." Considering for a few seconds, he added, "Something else is bothering you, right?" Touya heaved a sigh, he had been figured out. Leave it to Yukito to always know what you were thinking. "You remember the man sitting across from us on the plane?" "Yes." "Well he. I don't know, I just a got a bad feeling from him. Was it just me or did he look like that gaki?" He nodded in agreement, "He did look like Li-san. But he has lots of relatives here, right?" "How should I know?" He grumbled back, fixing his eyes back on the crowd and abandoning the conversation. "If she isn't here in five minuets, I'll just find that gaki's house myself.". "Touya-san, Yukito-san!!!" The pair glanced up and saw a slim, dark haired girl making her own path through the crowded airport. Behind her followed a handful of airport personal, all loaded down with baggage. "I'm sorry we were late, Touya-san." Tomoyo addressed him as soon as she was close enough to notice his fowl attitude. "There was a storm over the sea and the plane was blow slightly off course so we had to reroute and." "Fine, fine." He interrupted impatiently, "Let's just go find Sakura." Yuki smiled at him, "So nice to see that Sakura has such a caring brother." Touya refused to rise to the bait and instead turned to examine the mass of luggage pilling up around his sister's best friend. "Did you bring the whole store, Daidoji-san?" He wondered sarcastically, "We are only here for a few days." "I know, but I brought the costumes I made for Sakura!!" Her eyes went sparkling and soon she was lost in her own little world. He cleared his throat. "We should go, right Daidoji-san?" "Huh?" Tomoyo wondered, snapping out of her daydream, "Oh, hai. Mei- ling should be here soon." Seconds after that was said, a high-pitch yell cut through the noisy airport, causing many people to wince and cover their ears. "TOMOYO-CHAN, OVER HERE!!!!!!" Both men were gapping, open mouthed, at the noisy girl coming their way. Tomoyo, however, just smiled her closed-eyed smile and ran over to meet her. "Mei-ling-chan, how are you?" She wondered as the two embraced. "Doing okay, you?" "Alright." They turned and started walking back towards Touya and Yukito. "I haven't been home in a long time." Mei-ling said in a whisper, "But Syaoran called me a few nights ago to tell me about." She was silent for a seconds gap, obviously distressed. "How is Sakura handling. Syaoran wouldn't tell me much besides the facts." Tomoyo shook her head, "She was devastated. The worst part was that when she told Li-kun who. well. he didn't believe her." Her face pinched with anger, "He. what?!" She nodded sadly, "You know who." Mei-ling nodded, "I guess he and Li-kun were close as children and Li-kun. he wouldn't believe that he could ever." "Ping and Syaoran were close." She replied sadly, "I just can't believe he'd ever doubt Sakura." "I couldn't either. He discovered the truth and talked to Sakura-chan about it. I don't know what happened after that, because Li-kun brought her to Hong Kong, but I do know his support will mean the world to her." There was a slight silence, after which Mei-ling mumbled, more to herself than anyone, "It makes me sick to even be a Li." They reached Touya and Yukito, finally, and Tomoyo made quick introductions. "Let's go to the car now, Syaoran's not expecting us but that's more of a surprise for him." Mei-ling announced, as she turned and walked towards the front of the building. Tomoyo was as her side and the two men behind them. Suddenly, the designer stopped in her tracks and gripped onto the other girl's hand. "Tomoyo." Mei-ling started, her tone worried. But the second girl's face was transparent and her eyes huge. Her hand went to her mouth, horror etching itself on all her features. "That's not. Oh my god Mei-ling.it's him. " She looked in the direction Tomoyo was starring and her eyes widened as well. But it was anger that lined her face, soon fading to urgency. Both girls had somehow managed to pick the figure of Li Ping from the crowd. "Bastard." Mei-ling breathed, her posture suggesting she desperately wanted to use the man as a punching bag. However, she restrained herself and broke into a run. All three behind her followed, Touya and Yukito not knowing the cause for the sudden crisis. "Syaoran doesn't know he's coming." Mei-ling panted between breaths, "The elders. I'm sure he's part of Sakura's challenge and. we have to hurry!!" They bolted through the front door and tumbled into the waiting car. Mei-ling spoke a few hasty words to the driver and then they were off, speeding away towards the Li mansion.  
  
*********  
  
The youngest of the Li sisters led Sakura, flanked by Syaoran, down a long, dark hall. The Card Mistress walked almost mechanically, her steps always the same distance apart and her head dropped down as if the flagstones below were extremely interesting. Syaoran seemed to be looking straight ahead, yet he was really watching the girl at his side carefully. She was nervous and extremely tense, scare too, although there was more physical evidence of the previous two. Not that it matter- Sakura was a wreck and she'd never be able to fight successfully. He felt horrible for her. She'd gone through so much already and been so strong. If at all possible, he'd take this burden from her and complete the task himself. However, that was impossible and the only use he would be to her would be as some type of moral support. She'd never looked as young and frail as she did now, wearing his green ceremonial robes. The color, along with the lack of lighting in the hall, contrasted her unusually pale complex, giving her a ghostly appearance. And the attire was too large, all but hanging off her form and making her look so slight. Plus her expression. the eyes he loved where now all but dead, no sparkling light could be found there now. Sakura truly did look like a ghost of her former self. I swear. Syaoran thought, I swear by my family name and every god I know that once she gets through this, and she will get through this, I will do everything in my power to make her better. I don't care what it takes, I'll do anything and everything. But that promise would come into play later. Now they had to focus on the present and his main duty now was getting her through her trail. She won't be able to concentrate on her trial if she's this worked up over it. He observed, a frown pulling at the corners of his mouth. If only there were some way to help her relax. An idea popped suddenly into his mind, causing a slight blush to cover his cheeks. I hope this works. He wasn't as naïve as he'd been at then, Syaoran had learned a lot of things since those blushing, bumbling days. Namely about Sakura. Namely the effect Sakura had on him. During those happy, no blissful days had spent with Sakura at his side, her power over him became obvious. By just smiling at him, she could make him go weak in knees. Never mind if she actually hugged him. But Syaoran was wiser now and he realized that he had the same effect on her. And when employed correctly, these tactics certainly could make her forget about the upcoming test. Syaoran felt a little guilty at the thought but he agreed with himself that he wasn't playing with her because well, plainly, he loved her. He just hadn't told her yet. So it was all right, and he promised himself that he would proclaim his feeling right after she passed the test. But for now. He took her hand suddenly, noticing how cold it was. Sakura jumped slightly and looked up at him, forcing herself to smile. "I'm okay, Syaoran." It was like she read his thoughts, but that was impossible. "No you're not." He whispered, his voice sounding close to her ear, "You need to relax, Sakura." She couldn't even respond to that, his proximity ad the tone of his voice was making her giddy. No, she would not fall into that self-set trap. Sakura forced herself to smile, "I'm as relaxed as I can be, considering the situation." "I don't think that's true." He replied, voice ringing in her ears. She felt his a hand go to her shoulder, the other one still clutched around her hand. "Just breath. You can't fight like this. I want you to take deep breaths and concentrate on something beside this." Just as a precaution, he allowed some of his magic to mix with her aura, sending her into an almost dream-like state. Like you holding my hand? But she did take deep, calming breaths, forcing her mind to think of her friends and family. Her dad lecturing at the University, Tomoyo and her camera, her Onii-chan glaring at poor Syaoran. Syaoran glaring back with his beautiful eyes. Syaoran almost chuckled as he noticed his suggestion to Sakura working. Her shoulders were relaxing, allowing her body to slump gently and lean on him for support. Of course he didn't mind and looped his arm around her shoulder to keep her in place. His sister happened to glance back at the pair, a small, sad smile crossing her face. She stopped walking and turned to face her brother. "Here you are, Xiao Lang." Then she added, "Ying Fa is strong, she'll make it." "I know." He responded, withdrawing his spell from her as his sister walked away. Syaoran shook her shoulder gently, calling. "Sakura." His voice interrupted her thoughts. Snapping from her daydream and into reality, she noticed Syaoran's sister had left them and they were now standing outside a huge wooden door. The brief peace she had found left her, allowing a cold rush of fear to take its place. And just as she was about to plunge herself into the black pit of fear, Syaoran hugged her tightly to his chest. "Don't you dare start that, Kinomoto." He said, his voice muffled by her hair, "Because you are the Card Mistress. You passed the Final Trial and defeated the reincarnation of Clow Reed." He withdrew a few steps so he could look her in the eyes, his hand still firmly clamped on her shoulder, "You can beat them. You will beat them just like you beat every other enemy that came in your way. This is no different." Again, Syaoran embraced her, this time gently, "Besides, the all power Card Mistress has never lost before. I have faith in you, Sakura. You can do this." She hugged him back, tightly, resting her head on his chest for a few seconds. "Thank-you, Syaoran." She whispered, "You don't know how much that means to me." Sakura pulled back from him and took a deep, calming breath. "Go in. I'll be watching the challenge, even if you can't see me." With a shaky smile, Sakura pulled open the heavy door and walked inside, closing it behind herself. Syaoran stayed standing outside for a few minuets, breathing deep and trying to convince himself that he had done the right thing by asking her to come here. She could pass any trial they put in her way, he knew she could, but that didn't explain the sense of foreboding that loomed over the entire event. He was finally able to pull himself away from the door and start down the hall, heading to a small room off the chamber in which the trial was taking place. Here he could watch Sakura and give her support, although she wouldn't be able to see her. Syaoran was just passing through the main entrance of the house when he heard a loud argument from the entry hall. He dismissed it and was about to walk on to his destination, but he recognized the loud, annoying voice. "What do you mean I can't go inside?!? This is MY HOME!!" A mumble from one of the servants was heard, though not loud enough to be distinguished. "I don't care WHAT is going on, I want you to let my friends and me INSIDE!!!" He made his way over, opened a side door, and stopped short at what he saw before him. As he suspected, Mei-Ling was there but she had people with her. Touya, Yukito, and Tomoyo, to be exact. Inwardly, Syaoran groaned, hoping desperately that Sakura was too busy to notice their presence. "What the hell are you doing here?" He demanded of his cousin, who looked up in shock at his sudden entrance. But the shock soon turned to annoyance. "Hello to you too." She growled back at him, then yelled, "AND WHY DOESN'T ANYONE UNDERSTAND THAT I LIVE HERE TOO!!" Tomoyo put a hand on the girl's shoulder and looked over to Syaoran. "Li- kun, we came to see Sakura before her trial." "It's too late, her trial's starting as we speak." He replied shortly, ignoring the dirty looks he was receiving from Touya. "Well, come on. I'll take you to where we can watch her." Without another word, he turned and started walking quickly down a side passage. Mei-ling was the only one brave enough to approach him, since he was so obviously in a bad mood. "Syaoran, what is you problem? I think Sakura would have been happy to see them before." "That's not what I'm worried about." He mumbled, increasing his pace. "As it is, this trial is worrying Sakura a great deal, she's a mess. If she loses her concentration over anything, she'll get so worked up that she won't be able to focus on her task. I'm afraid that's what she'll do if she happens to feel the presence of everyone here." "I see." She mumbled, "but the chamber is warded, right?" He let out a huge sigh, "That's what I'm counting on." His cousin stopped walking very suddenly, horror spreading onto her face. "O my. I can't believe I forgot!! Syaoran, at the airport we saw Ping." "Ping?!" He exclaimed, "Leaving, coming, what?!" "He was coming, here I think." Mei-ling said nervously, "Do you think Sakura." "It's for her challenge, I know it is." He mumbled, "I promised her he wouldn't be here. Damn it, why is everything so hard!!"  
  
**********  
  
Stepping into that room was the strangest sensation Sakura had ever experienced. It was like everything outside of the room disappeared from her magical vision. Like before she had felt Syaoran's aura just wavering on the edge of her senses, and now it was gone completely. That was disappointing- having contact with at least a part of him was comforting. Inside the room, everything was dark save a single circle illuminated by what seemed to be some kind of magical spotlight. Besides that she could see nothing. Sakura decided to play it safe and called her wand forth immediately, her hand resting on the pouch that contained her cards.  
  
With that done, she walked forward hesitantly. A strong, somewhat familiar voice echoed through the desolate chamber. "Step forward, Card Mistress." She obeyed, assuming that she was supposed to stand under the spotlight. Glancing around the room again, she noticed slight shadows arranged around the room, twelve of them in all- the exact number of elders in the Li council. "Card Mistress Sakura, we are preparing to initiate your trail. Are you ready?" "Yes" She called out, making her voice sound loud and strong. "I am ready." She couldn't tell who was speaking, but the smirk in his voice was obvious, "Then let the trial begin." The light above her snapped off and for a few long seconds, nothing happened. Then, she heard something large moving towards her and instinctively called forth the shield card, followed by glow to light the area. What she standing there shocked her- it was Kero, transformed into his true form. "Kero?" She asked uncertainly, not sure what he was doing here. "Sakura, I'm sorry I couldn't arrive with you." He said in a deep growl, "I'm hear to help you with your trial." The Card Mistress was confused as she looked the creature over. Hadn't Syaoran said that she would be facing this alone? He hadn't actually said it, but it had been implied. And how had Kero gotten inside? Truthfully, he didn't fell like Kero- but then nothing felt like anything inside this horrible room. It was like a damper had been put on her aura sensing powers. "How did you get in here, Kero?" She wondered, a little suspicious. "Syaoran told me I wouldn't be getting any help." Something that sounded like a chuckle emerged from the lion's mouth. "That Li brat lies, you know he does Sakura." "Not now, Kero." She scolded. "I know you don't like Syaoran, but now's not the time." "But Sakura, I want to talk about the Li brat." Kero insisted. "He lies, mistress." Her eyes narrowed, her suspicion growing. She had a growing feeling in the pit of her stomach that this wasn't Kero, but some illusion from the elders. Yes, she had been warned against their powers of illusion. "He wouldn't lie to me." Sakura replied stonily, "I believe every word he told me. And you aren't Kero." With that declaration, a shroud of smoke, changing his golden features to black, surrounded the beast before her. It laughed, cackled actually, and fixed her with wicked grin. "You're right, I'm not Kero. But let's talk about Li. You truly believe everything he has told you?" "Yes." She answered stonily. "Then you are a fool." The beast hissed at her, "He has told you nothing but lies and those lies have led to horrible things. It seems strange how you have so much faith in him, yet his faith in you is limited." Again, Sakura faced the beast. The small balls of light floating around the scene cast shadows onto her face, blackening her eyes and making them look very dangerous indeed. "You're lying." He fixed her with a curious look, "Are you certain? Think, Card Mistress. Think very, very hard. He hated you when you first met, it's obvious he did. And you think that all that hate would just disappear over the years? You must admit, Card Mistress, that there inevitably must be some trace of that hatred left in Li Syaoran." "What does this have to do with anything?!" She demanded. "Ah, so you agree with me?" The black Kero chuckled. Sakura glared, "I never said that." "He doesn't love you." The comment was so sudden, that she was caught off guard by it. That and the fact that she had thought it more than once in the past few weeks. She took an involuntary step backwards, giving the creature room to advance. "He doesn't love you." He repeated, "He thinks of you as a child, because you often act like one. I know what you're thinking and he hugged you before you entered into this challenge so you would win. A lot is ridding on you success here, much more than you could even imagine. If you lose, he will lose everything- his family, his friends, his honor. It would ruin him; I know you'd hate to see that happen." "Which I why I'm not going to lose to you!" She yelled at the creature defiantly. He smirked, "But he does not love you." Everything time that phrase was spoken, if cut deeper and deeper into her heart, only because she was starting to believe it was true. After all, what had happened when she told him she loved him? He had done nothing but stand there. It had been Tomoyo speaking, but still. It was a sure sign, it must be. Syaoran didn't love her anymore. The wound was one that hurt her terribly. But despite that, she would fight. "Ah." Black-Kero laughed, "You agree with me. I see I am making some progress." "Yes." Sakura replied. She had been overcome suddenly with a drowsy sensation and she sank to her knees. "Yes, you're right."  
  
********  
  
"God damn it no!!" Syaoran hit the glass with his fists in frustration, causing the structure to shake violently. The small room in which the five were seated was joined to the chamber by a one way mirror- one, which they could see out of but Sakura could not see into. She was falling for it, he could tell. Under the persuasion of the Kero who was not really Kero she was beginning to doubt herself and fall prey to the elder's trap. He was cursing them for doing this, cursing himself for leaving this doubt in her mind. Syaoran knew he should have told her- then there would be no problem. But he hadn't. His anger left suddenly and he leaned his forehead onto the glass. "Please Sakura," he whispered, "Trust yourself, just trust me. You can overcome this, I know you can."  
  
********* It was the strangest sensation, like a bolt running up her back. It made her jump to her feet and glare at animal before her. "Maybe Syaoran doesn't love me," she shouted, "But I'm not going to let him down. Fiery, release!" Hearing it's mistress's call, the card burst into animation and swept throughout the room covering the creature in flames. The Kero look-alike roared in pain and charged at her, running into the shield card. "Fiery, return!" Sakura commanded, "Sword release, Shield return!" In a frenzy of movement, the cards complied and she was left standing in the middle of the room, sword in her hand. He jumped at her and she swiped at him with exceptional grace. Unfortunately, he was like Kero in every way but color. Dark fireballs rushed from his mouth, right towards her. They flew with such speed that Sakura didn't even realize what they were before it was too late. The first of the attack caught her in the arm, making her drop sword. She collapsed to her knees, clutching the burn mark on her arm. "Sword." It jumped back into her hand and the Card Mistress struggled to her feet. Weapon outstretched, she charged at the animal, striking at it with all her magical and physical strength. The blade struck home and slice through the rough skin of the back. With an anguished scream, Black-Kero disappeared in a puff of smoke and Sakura fell to her knees, attempting to nurse her wound. Lights in the room snapped on suddenly, showing the whole of the area. It was made completely of stone and very tall. On the far end was a platform, on which the twelve elders were now sitting. "Card Mistress Sakura," One started, "You have passed your trial."  
  
***********  
  
"She did it! She did it!! Sakura, I knew you could do it!!!" Tomoyo exclaimed, jumping up in down in excitement for her friend. Mei-ling joined her and the two girls bounced around for some time. Yukito smiled approvingly, looking out the window at the obviously relieved girl kneeling before the elders. But Touya, despite his sister's success, was not overjoyed. His eyes were fixed on the young Chinese warrior standing at the window. The expression on Li's face was not happy, or even pleased. He was worried. "That was too easy." He mumbled to the glass. Unfortunately, Touya was listening, "What do you mean that was too easy?! She was almost killed!!" Syaoran spun around, his face grim. "I know my clan and I know what type of punishments they give. That was too easy, there's something more too it." He changed his pendant into this sword, although it wouldn't do him any good if he couldn't even get into the room.  
  
**********  
  
"Now we shall begin the second part of this ceremony." Sakura's head jerked up, fixing the elder before her with a puzzled gaze. Second part of. what else do I have to do?! "Li Ping, enter and make your plea." She all but froze where she knelt, uninjured arm still clinging to the injured one. Her eyes widened at the sight of him standing before her, dressed in a larger size of the exact same robes she wore. He looked menacing as he strode into the room, coming to stand next to her and bow to the men before them. Before starting his speech, Ping spared a second to cast a gaze down at her. He was smirking, shaking his head as his eyes laughed at her. Something was going to happen. "Elders, I beseech you," He started, "I have completed the task you have assigned to me and now I ask for the conditions you gave." Sakura wanted to shrink away from him, but she forced herself not to move. An elder nodded, "Make your challenge, Li Ping." He nodded. "I, Li Ping, under permission from the council of elders, challenge the position of Li Xiao Lang, chosen leader of the Li Clan. Through this proposed duel may it be seen, which man may rise to the condition." His last words echoed through the room until they were nothing but whispers. It wasn't until all was quiet that Sung-shi stood. His tone was sinister as he announced, "It is obvious that Li Xiao Lang has chosen Kinomoto Sakura to defend his title. Take your places and show respects."  
  
**************  
  
A loud thump echoed through the small room, the result of Touya slamming Syaoran ruffly into the stone wall. "What the hell were you thinking?!" He demanded in a dangerously low tone. "You said you loved her, then you volunteered her to fight that bastard in your place?! Damn it, I don't even have any words for you." Syaoran pulled himself free, looking more frantic than anyone had ever seen him. "I didn't. They never informed me that Ping would challenge me." He looked towards his cousin, "There must be some mistake! Mei-ling, what." "Who gave her those robes, Syaoran?" She asked carefully. "They're mine, I gave them to her of course." He trailed off and look of pure horror flooded onto his face. "The robes. Oh god, I didn't even think." Touya was glaring from one Li to the other. "Didn't think what?" Mei-ling bowed her head slightly. "The robes are a symbol of our clan. When worn in combat by any besides one of the clan, it symbolizes their appointment to fight by the clan member." Once again, Sakura's older brother was reaching for the collar of Syaoran's shirt. "Damn you, Gaki. To think you ever, ever cared for her at all! I swear, I will." "Touya, stop!!" Tomoyo was pushing him back, her face white with horror as well. "Li-kun didn't know, you have to believe him. He would never hurt Sakura-chan like that. And now you need to let him go he can go help her!" Grudgingly, Touya stopped in his attempts to strangle the younger boy before him and instead shoved him not at all gently towards the door. "Get going, Gaki."  
  
************  
  
"What!" Sakura exclaimed in shock. Her voice was just a whisper, but Ping still heard. Grinning evilly, he turned to her and whispered back, "Xiao Lang appointed you to fight in his place by giving you those robes. I'm not sure what he was thinking, but it will make my job a lot easier. Now bow so we can get this over with." She felt numb. Sakura couldn't think, but her body seemed to move on it's own occurred, taking the bow then retreating back a handful of steps. Li Ping conjured a sword, much like the one Syaoran possessed, and held it at guard. She called forth her sword card for the second time that day. The drain on her magical powers was immense. The pervious challenge had left her all but spent, as well as injured by that fireball. She felt slightly light-headed now as she held the cold steel in her hand, but there was an underlying determination to succeed- if only so Syaoran could have the position he deserved. Ping initiated the first attack, charging towards her with a battle cry that shook the stones around them. His blade flew towards the Card Mistress, but was blocked expertly and Sakura leaned in for attack. Her target jumped back in time and she was forced to retreat as well. The battle continued as such for a few minutes. Steel clanged on steel and it would seem to any on-looker that the combatants were equally matched. Thus forth, neither had made a mark on the other. Unfortunately for the previously wounded Sakura, her skill was based of magical powers that were quickly diminishing. She blocked an under-cut from Ping and retreated back again, black spots of fatigue dancing across her vision. Tired. she was so tired. there was no way she would be able to keep this up. In the seconds that her mind had strayed from the fight, Ping's sword had sliced down onto her left hand. The attack wasn't noticed until too late; it was only blinding pain that informed Sakura she had been hit. A cry of pain escaped her lips as her sword fell to the ground with a clang and reverted to it's card form in a plum of some. Sakura scampered backwards, her breaths coming short and quick. Her hand was slick with blood- Ping's attack had been a good one that left a deep gash across the top of her fingers near the knuckles. Any deeper and it would have sliced through the bone beneath. She ripped a piece of fabric from the sleeve of Syaoran's robes, wrapping it around her hand as a sort of makeshift bandage. The injury was pounding, delivering shot after shot of searing hot pain to her brain. That, combined with her magically drained mind, was combining to form a cloak of peaceful black that surrounded her vision. Stumbling back a few more steps, Sakura felt the cold wall behind her back and leaned her back against it. Her breathing was even shallower than before and tears fell from her eyes as she clutched the wound to her chest. It burned like fire, making her wonder if her enemy's blade was equipped with some type of poison. Not that it matter, fatigue was overcoming her and her world began to go black. "Giving up so easily, Card Mistress?" That mocking voice, belonging to the only person in the world she actually hated, made her open her eyes. Ping was looming before her, sword in hand and smirk on face, ready to deliver the blow that would end this trail- or her life. "I thought I would get more a fight out of you." He raised the weapon and swung. But it collided with stone as Sakura rolled safely away, springing to her feet a distance away. Back in the battle, she kept her distance as he advanced on her, circling to always keep facing him. Ping was clearly amused, chuckling. Now he took the upper hand and began circling her, driving her back and back until her hand collided once again with the wall. The challenger took his time approaching her, knowing that Sakura had no hope for escape. . He reminded her of a cat toying with it's prey before it killed it with his only purpose to prolong her suffering for his own amusement. His advance was stopped when he was a sword's length from her. After reaching this position, Ping made no move to finish her off. Her merely stood there, looking at her with that same smug look. A plan of action flashed through Sakura's mind and she decided to follow through with it in a millisecond, seeing as how there was no other options. Bracing herself against the wall, she preformed a pop front-kick that knocked the blade from his hand. Shocked by her actions, he didn't react and she used these precious seconds to launch a second attack at his torso. Ping snapped from his shocked state more quickly than expect and caught her leg before it could make impact, using her moment against her as he threw her onto the floor. Sakura landed hard, the cold stones knocking the air out of her lungs. Desperately, she scrammed to her feet, wheezing for breath. The sword was too far away for a quick retrieval, and so the battle turned into hand to hand combat. The card mistress was at a horrible disadvantage here as well. For one, she was injured. Secondly, the only skills she knew were the very basic ones taught to her by her brother for self-defense purposes. These hadn't worked so well in the past, and she was dubious that they would work now. So Sakura chose her tactic- one of skirting the enemy. This worked reasonable well for a few seconds. Then Ping became frustrated and started using his magic. Only once before had she seen him use his powers, and she found now, to her horror, that he was incredibly powerful. He would be, and was, a force to be reckoned with when she was at her full power. But now that she was totally drained and exhausted. Sakura had no chance. With a graceful flick of his arm, Ping called his weapon back to him and the sword flew into his outstretched hand. A mumble word froze Sakura's feet to the ground and he was able to advance on her at his own pace. Coming to stop near her once again, he reached out and ruffly pushed her to the ground. With her feet still glued magically to the floor, her fall was an awkward one that nearly snapped her ankles and brought a fresh wave of pain burning up her arm. Looming over her, he raised his sword straight above his head, exaggerating his movements. Sakura could do nothing but close her eyes tightly and send up a final prayer for her friends and family as the blade whizzed through the air and punctured her side. She yelled out as pain became all she knew. Her hands flew down to the spot, expecting to find a sword protruding from her flesh but instead found nothing but a huge amount of a warm, sticky substance. Her state of mind became a very detached one then as she noticed a huge roar echo through the building. It sounded like the cry of a creature but it was, in fact, very distinguishable as that of a rage-filled human. Or brown haired Chinese warrior to be exactly. Syaoran had made a startling entrance into the room, only seconds after his cousin's blade had broken through the flesh of the Card Mistress's side. He let forth an enraged scream from his lips and darted at Ping, his sword already drawn, and knocked him sprawling halfway across the room with his sword far out of reach. Then, he advanced on him, his anger so great that it caused his figure to shake and wouldn't allow his legs to run. In fact, he couldn't even bring himself to yell. His threat came out in a deadly whisper, which was perhaps even more forceful than noise would have been. "I will kill you." He said simply, still walking with his sword in hand, "Damn it, I will kill you. Do you hear me, Ping? You die NOW!!" At the very last proclamation, he raised his sword and swung it down, the blade making a dent in the stone where Ping's head had lain only seconds before. "And while you do that," His cousin smirked, "Your Card Mistress bleeds to death on the cold stone floor." Syaoran glanced over his shoulder and, with a cold, creeping horror, noted just the type of danger Sakura was in. But it didn't cause him to spare the life of the boy before him in order to rush to her side, no. It merely fed the cold fury that drove him to vengeance. His blade flew before he was even conscious of having initiated the action, and it was heading directly for Ping. He could not escape now. The cold steel would slice easily through his tracheae, rendering him dead in an instant.. This would have been Li Ping's fate, had a magical shield cast by the watching elders not averted Syaoran's deathblow. "Li Syaoran." Echoed an angry, booming voice, "You appointed your champion, now do not intervene in her fate." He narrowed his eyes at them. "I'll be damned if I appointed her to this." He sneered, "You're mind tricks almost worked- almost. But not this time, damn it." He turned from the still breathing man at his feet, turned his back on the council of elders, and ran to the side of Sakura. The blow delivered by Ping had left a horrible gash on her side, one that would, in the ordinary world, be a fatal wound. She had lost so much blood already that it seemed unlikely. He shook his head quickly, gathering Sakura into his arms gently. She stirred slightly, opening her eyes and gazing at him with a look of distant recognition. Her lips parted and she attempted to speak, but a thin trickle of bright red blood came out instead of words. Sakura coughed, the action racking her body, and a mouthful of thick, red liquid splattered onto the stones. "Shh. Sakura stay with me." Syaoran muttered, smoothing her hair back from her sweaty forehead. He placed his other hand on her wound and applied pressure, closing his eyes as he did so. An organ of some type had been punctured, he wasn't sure if he could. But he had to try. Her breaths came in short, wheezing gasps and the stream of blood continued to trickle from the side of her mouth. Syaoran forced himself to concentrate as he channeled all his magic into her, bidding the tissue to rebind and close the atrocious gash in her side. He kept at it until he felt fatigued by the effort, forcing himself this time to stop. Opening his eyes to view the effects of his word, he was relieved to see the laceration diminished to a raw scar. Syaoran looked back at Sakura's face, wiping the blood from her mouth with a sleeve. "Pull through Sakura, I know you can." He whispered to her, cradling her head in his arms. She was still taking in wheezing breaths and her eyes were once again closed. "Please Sakura, this is something you have to." "Li Xiao Lang." The voice of the elder cut into his encouragement and he looked up grudgingly. "Arise and step forward." He did so, Sakura's limp form cradled against his chest. Ping was standing as well and he looked very please with himself. Very pleased indeed. "Your chosen warrior has failed to defend your position, Xiao Lang." The grave voice continued. "Therefore, upon his eighteenth birthday, Li Ping shall become the leader of the honorable Li-clan." "No!" The weak, half-muffled voice was Sakura's. Her hands balled in the fabric of his shirt, her protest could barely be heard. "No, please! Syaoran, I'm so sorry. I failed you and now." "Sakura, shh." He soothed, laying a hand on her head. "It wasn't that important. There are things that mattered more." Her response was a strangle sob, but the elders ignored her feeble objections and continued. "Ping, as the future leader of the Li clan make your request of Xiao Lang and have him assert to your position." The hated man turned to Syaoran and his burden. "My request of you, dear cousin." He started, "Is for you to hand onto me the Cards of the Cl. no, the Card Mistress. I wish for you to hand onto me the Card Mistress as token of your acknowledgement of my appointment of clan leader." Syaoran felt the girl in his arms go stiff at that, her hands tightening their grip on his shirt. He held her tighter, the look on his face possessive. "No." "Consider your words wisely, Xiao Lang." Ordered an elder. "Your defiance is blasphemy against this clan. Continuing as such will cause you to be disowned from this family." He glared at them. "You can't have her." "So be it. Under the witness of all present, you, Xiao Lang, are hereby expelled from this clan and may never return here again or attempt to communicate with any member of this clan. You and the Card Mistress are to leave these ground immediately." But Syaoran was already halfway across the room and reaching for the door that would take him and Sakura safely out of the room. In the hallway beyond, Touya, Yukito, and Tomoyo were gathered, all waiting anxiously. As Syaoran stepped through the door, he wordlessly deposited Sakura into her brother's arms, now unconscious, and gently detached her fingers from his shirt. "Wait for me outside, I'll be with you shortly. I have some things to pack."  
  
  
  
**** ****  
  
"He was disowned? He's not aloud to see his family at all, ever?" Sakura questioned her friend, a look of horror spreading onto her face. "I. why hasn't anyone told me before?" It was two weeks after her battle with Ping and she was enjoying her first day home. Although Syaoran's magic truly had saved her life, there were still some issues that the doctors had to work out. They were bemused by her injured, but her father had made up a semi-acceptable explanation. And in all this time she had not seen or heard anything of Syaoran. Tomoyo looked saddened by her friend's reaction. "You were still recovering and we didn't think it would be good to risk getting yourself worked up over it." She sank down into the chair, covering her face with her hands. Along the length of the finger of her right hand was a long scar. "I can't face him now, I can't." She exclaimed, "Tomoyo, I feel terrible. This is all my fault, if I never would have." "Sakura, stop this instant." Her friend fixed her with a sharp look. "Li- kun doesn't regret it that much and he certainly doesn't blame you for it. And he's waiting in the park for you, so you'd better go find him." "But I. Tomoyo." Her friend pulled her too her feet, careful of her still sore arm. "Sakura Kinomoto, you'd better go to him this instant." "I will." She said with some reluctance, then smiled, "Thank-you Tomoyo." In the park, Sakura found him standing near the swing set that had been a treasured place during their childhood days. His back was too her as he observed the structure, obviously lost in past memories. She walked over and stood by his side without making a sound. Syaoran looked up when he heard her walk over, a rare smile lighting his face. "Please tell me you're alright." He said, his voice a near whisper She nodded, "I'm fine." "I'm sorry." His sudden apology took her by surprise. "What? Syaoran-kun, why." "For everything." He answered, "For not believing you and causing you so much pain. For taking you to China and making you go through all that, for letting you wear those damn robes. Sakura, I had not intention of making you fight against Ping. I. I didn't even remember about the symbolism of those robes until Mei-ling mention it. But most of all, I regret.." His voice dropped off and didn't finish his sentence. "What, Syaoran?" Sakura wondered, whispering since he was doing so as well. He looked torn. "I don't want to say it. It might just cause you pain and I don't want to hurt you anymore. But I have to tell you." He squeezed his eyes shut for a few seconds then let them fly open, almost blinding her with amber. As he began to speak again, Syaoran never let his eyes leave hers. "The thing I regret most is never telling you how much I care for you. Letting you go through that trial thinking I didn't love you was the stupidest thing I've ever done because. I love you Sakura. With all my heart and soul and I could never." Syaoran didn't get a chance to say anymore because Sakura had jumped on him with a childish squeal of joy, wrapping her arms around his neck. She then pressed her lips against his and for a few, blissful minuets they were lost in each other. The kiss was finally ended due to lack of air and the two just stood there, still locked in each other's arms. "Syaoran, I've never been so happy." Sakura whispered, "Why did you think this would hurt me?" "Because I'm not done yet. There's two more things." He stepped back from her embrace and reached into the breast pocket of his shirt, pulling from it a small box. Syaoran opened it and pulled from it a delicate ring set with a tiny diamond. Holding the adornment in his palm for her to see, he continued breathlessly, "It's a promise ring. Will you. will you wear it?" Tears of happiness were welling in her eyes and her voice would barely come. She was only able to squeak, "Of course!" and watch in amazement as he slipped the ring onto the third finger of her left hand. "Oh Syaoran, it's beautiful!" She exclaimed, hugging him again. He returned the embrace tightly. "I wanted you to have so you wouldn't forget me when. Sakura, I'm not staying in Japan." And the happy, fluttering feeling left her, only to be replaced by a chilling coldness that rushed through her veins. "Where." His hold on her tightened once again. "To England. I'm going to be staying with Eriol to. train. With Ping as the head of the. never mind, that's not important. But Sakura, I will be back. I swear it. I know last time I said. but this will be different." "I'll come with you." She said immediately. "Eriol can help me too and." "No. You need to stay here with your family and friends." Syaoran retreated a few centimeters so he could look down into her eyes and he placed a hand on her cheek. "If you don't want the ring now, I'd understand." She shook her head in denial but couldn't bring herself to speak. Despite her best attempts to keep them in check, tears were forming in her eyes. He looked away from her when he noticed the teardrops. "I told you I'd hurt you again." He muttered, eyes downcast and voice ashamed. "You didn't hurt me, I'm just sad." She replied, forcing a smile. Again she embraced him and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Go train Syaoran. I'll be waiting for you when you come back."  
  
-THE END-  
  
There! It's done. Thank-you all for sticking with this and I apologize for the delays that have made some people very angry. An idea for a sequel is floating around in my head, but it probably won't come out. It's best to just end it here, I think, and let you all create your own happily ever after. Or if you want one let me know and I'll see what I can do. Thanks for the patience and reviews- this is Truly Hope signing off. 


End file.
